One night
by VirginiaPepperPotts
Summary: First big Project about Tony's progress as a hero and his and Pepper's destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, thank you for the nice reviews on 'Don't trust your mind'... First, I am 16 years old and I won't post a smut fiction, I'm sorry.**

**But you asked for a longer and more detailled chapters, so here we go :D **

**Please leave a review for me to know if you like it ... *puppy dog face***

It was dark when Pepper came home. She have had a very long day and was exhausted, so she went into the bedroom to change in her nightgown and snuggled beneath the sheets. She relaxed immedeatly, but as hard as she tried, she couldn't sleep. Her gaze met the picture of her and Brian on her nightstand and she sighed. Brian was her boyfriend, well... no he wasn't. He loved her, Pepper was sure about that, and he made her feel not alone like she did when she laid in her bed thinking about her boss. Yes she was in love with Tony and she hated herself for lying at Brian, but she also was tired of waiting for Tony to change... and she didn't want to be alone. Maybe she would fall in love with Brian when she pretended to be long enough. Pepper sighed again and grabbed her blackberry, dialed Brian's number. After a few seconds he answered his phone, even though he sounded very tired.

"Ginny? Hey Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Pepper thought about what she should say. 'Hey Brian I love my boss and I just stay with you, cause I can't get him...' "I'm sorry to wake you, but could you come over here?"

"Yeah, of course. Just a few minutes"

Peppers head fell back in her cushions as she thought about how cruel she was. Brian was great, A few inches taller than she was, had light brown hair, a good sixpack and eyes like a young god. But whenever she was with him she was lying to herself. It was so easy, he loved her and she felt good when he was near, but nothing more. When she closed her eyes there was always the image of Tony holding her like Brian does and she wasn't sure what she should do. She couldn't break up with Brian, because then the dreams would come back. The dreams of herself telling Tony that she loved him and he leaving her like all the other girls... Pepper was startled by the doorbell and stood up, let Brian in.

"Hey...", he said and kissed her softly, pulled her in his arms.

"Are you allright?"

Pepper nodded, but she didn't look at him, she just took his hand and pulled him in her room. He laid down and wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled against him.

"Are you sure you are allright?"

"Mmh... I just don't want to be alone...", she mumbled and closed her eyes.

Tony worked at the suit nearly the whole night. He couldn't sleep very well since this guy had shown up for the first time. He had brought Pepper to work in the morning a week ago... Tony hated him! He was so... sweet and slimy. He had kissed her for what had felt like 10 minutes and had told her she shouldn't let him stress her... Tony's head fell on the table. He was so an Idiot. He could have all the things this man have if he just...

"Jarvis? Show me the picture again...", he groaned and lifted his head when Jarvis projected the hologramm in the room. Tony stared in her eyes, her wonderful eyes and watched her smile. She was perfect in every way... And right now she was probably lying in the bed with Brian, this moron... Tony thought about what It would be like to have the chance to hold her like he wanted, to kiss her... Just to be near her and could say what he felt. But he couldn't...

"Sir, shall I call her?"

Tony thought about it, it would be soothing to hear her voice and maybe he could sleep again, but he didn't want to wake her up.

"No J... it's allright"

Pepper came to work the next morning and sighed when she found Tony sleeping on the couch, an empty bottle of whiskey next to him. She laid her hand on his shoulder and tried to wake him up. His eyes snapped open and he grabbed her wrist; hard. Pepper whined and tried to calm him down. "TONY! It's allright, it's me. Would you let go of my arm, you hurt me!" He stared at her with wide eyes and released his grip.

"I'm sorry..."

Pepper shook her head.

"It's allright Tony, I'll bring you upstairs, you need to sleep."

She took his arm and the light pressure sent shivers down his spine. He stared at her, she looked good and seemed to be less stressed since she went out with Brian...

They reached his bedroom and Pepper forced Tony to lay down, but as she wanted to leave he grabbed her arm.

"Pepper? Are... are you happy?"

Pepper looked in his eyes, she wanted to shout:

'No! I'm not happy! I have a boyfriend I don't love, just because I don't want to feel lonely thinking about you and knowing that you won't ever love me like I love you! And it's the hardest task to go to work every day beeing near you and try not to start crying'

But she just nodded and said: "Yeah... I think I am happy... try to sleep Tony..." then she left the room.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes Miss Potts?"

"How long didn't he sleep?"

"a week, Miss Potts"

Pepper sighed and sat down on the couch. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not supposed to say."

Tony laid in his bed and had stared at the door since she left. He couldn't sleep, now that his angel sat downstairs in his living room, even though he had a bad headache. He needed to talk to her.

"Jarvis? Tell Pepper I need her!"

"Tony? what's wrong?" Tony was sitting in his bed when she opened the door and smiled at her.

"Nothing's wrong, Pepper... I just... I need to talk to you"

Pepper sighed and sat down on the edge of his bed. God how badly he wanted to tell her... to just take her hand and tell her about his true feelings, but she wasn't free and obviously not interested in him. He couldn't blame her... she deserved better than him.

"Tony? you wanted to talk to me..."

"Oh, yeah... sorry. Pepper please promise that you'll take care of yourself, okay?"

"Tony... of course I'll take care of me... what's wrong, why are you talking like this?"

Tony sighed. "I'm sorry Pepper, I just want you to be allright..."

Pepper stood up and tried a smile.

"I am allright, Tony ... Now sleep, you are still drunk..."

She left the room and leaned back against the door. Why was her life so complicated?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews, please go on like this :) love you all **

Brian had stayed at Pepper's home, because he was on his holidays and wanted to

take her out this evening. He laid in her bed, melting in her scent on her

sheets. She was the best he had ever had in his life...

"Miss Potts? Miss Romanof is outside"

"Let her in, Jarvis"

Pepper left her place on the couch and placed her laptop on the table.

"Nathasha... Tony is drunk, I don't think it would be a good Idea to take him on

a mission now..."

Natasha raised her brows. "Really? He wasn't drunk since Afghanistan... What

happened, Pepper?"

"I don't know..." She sat back down and stared at the SHIELD-Agent. She couldn't

deny that she was worrying about Tony.

"He forbid Jarvis to tell me something... I don't know what to do"

Nathasha sat down as well and sighed. "What is this between you and Tony?", she

asked.

Pepper couldn't look at her. She wasn't sure about Tony and she wasn't sure

about herself either. She remembered the conversation between her and Natasha

when she and Tony had come back from his first SHIELD Mission. "You know how I

feel about him...", she whispered. "But... he's my boss and he will never see me

like something else than his PA..." Pepper didn't want to cry now, but it wasn't

that easy. There where so many feelings she just couldn't show and she felt like

the schoolgirl again, who was hopelessly in love with the football captain. Why

did her heart always choose the unreachable guys? Pepper brushed a single tear

away and sighed. "Well... I have a boyfriend I'm lying to about my true feelings

and I don't know how to end this"

Nathasha laid her hand on Pepper's shoulder and said: "Pepper... you know you

have to tell him about this."

"I can't. I'm afraid that he could sent me away and... you know... I might never

see him again!"

Nathasha stood up and looked down at Pepper. "Well... you need to end this fake

relationship immediatly, it's not good for you. And please call me when Tony is

sober, we need him! You'll get this, believe me. Just trust yourself and tell

Tony the truth..." Pepper nodded and said good bye to the woman before she

returned to the mails she had to answer. But her mind was furious with questions

and problems she didn't know how to solve.

Meanwhile, Tony had a very confusing hangover dream. He was in a white room and

was tied up to the wall, unable to move. On the oposite wall, Pepper was also

tied up. She cried his name, but he couldn't do anything to help her. When he

managed to free himslef just a little bit he seemed to get tied up even tighter

and after a while he simply lost his power. They hang there for what seemed like

ages and Tony just stared at her, stared in her beautiful eyes and tried to tell

her that he wanted just the best for her. But she didn't seem to understand, so

he tried to speak, but no word came out of his mouth. He struggled against the

power which held him back again, but he didn't have any chance. He got panic

when another guy showed up. He was in a toga and that was the moment Tony

realized that Pepper was naked. The man looked like Brian and smiled wickedly at

Tony before he went to him so they were face to face. "She was never your's,

Stark" Brian whispered and then turned to Pepper. It was easy for him to free

her and once she stood in front of him he started to kiss her pationately. Tony

wanted to scream, but he couldn't; he wanted to close his eyes, but he still saw

how Brian laid Pepper down on the floor and they started to make love...

"NO! TAKE YOUR FUCKING HANDS AWAY FROM HER! NO!"

Pepper desperately tried to wake Tony up, who struggled against his sheets and

screamed. "Tony, come on. Everything is allright, wake up!"

Tony's eyes snapped open and he stared at her for a few moments, heavy breathing

and his mind still confused with the images of the dream. When he was fully

awake and mentioned Pepper next to him he couldn't help and pulled her in his

arms, held her as close as he could. "Tony..." Pepper didn't know how to react

to this. His arms around her and his scent made her melt down to her core, but

she needed to stay strong, even though all she wanted was to get lost in his

presence. "Tony, you're squishing me!"

Tony didn't want to release his grip on her, he wanted to keep her safe, wanted

to tell her that she should leave this bastard... but he couldn't. It was her

life and he hadn't the rights to decide over it. So he let her go and shook his

head slighly. "I'm sorry..."

"What happened, Tony?"

"Nightmare...", he mumbled.

Pepper sighed and laid her hand on his forehead; he was burning. "Tony, you need

to stop drinking... It was good since you returned back from Afghanistan, I

guess it was too much for once... I'll get you an aspirin and you'll try to

rest, okay?"

Tony wanted to strugle against her, he didn't want to rest, he didn't want to

see the images again. But it was his Pepper who begged him to and he just nodded

and watched her leaving.

She came back with a glass of water and an aspirin and sat down on the edge of

his bed again. Pepper watched him drinking and she really wanted to help him,

wanted to tell him that everything would be allright. But she couldn't, she

simply didn't have the power to tell him what she felt. She waited for Tony to

finish his water and told him he should sleep before she left again.

**Like it? would you leave a review please? :) *puppy dog face***


	3. Chapter 3

At the end of the day Pepper went upstairs to look if Tony was better. He was

sleeping peacefully when she opened the door and he looked so cute...

She didn't want to wake him up, but she knew she had to. "Tony?", she whispered.

"You need to stand up and call SHIELD..."

Tony groaned and thought it would be another dream when he stared in her blue

eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Better...", he mumbled and sat up. "Are you leaving?"

"I am, yes. And you need to call SHIELD, they need you." Pepper wanted to go,

but Tony's voice startled her and she turned around, leaned her back against the

door. "What?"

"Pepper... you need to promise something to me, please... Look in my eyes and

tell me that you love this guy."

Pepper gasped. She wanted to tell him the truth so desperately, but she didn't

know if this was a good idea, if he would really understand what she felt for

him. On the other hand he was her boss and it wouldn't work, would it? She

sighed and looked on the floor.

"Yeah...", she looked up at Tony who raised his brows and sighed again. "No, I

don't love him...", she mumbled. "Why do you want to know all of this?"

"Pepper, you're not just my PA, you're my friend too. And I don't want you to

spend your life with someone you don't love."

"I... I'm lonely, Tony. And I'm happy when he's around, I feel good. I need

this."

Tony stood up and made his way to her, Pepper still with her back against the

door had no chance to escape. When he was just an inch away he whispered: "But

you don't feel love around him. Your heart don't flutters, you don't feel like

you would melt down to your core... Pepper tell me the truth, come on."

Pepper nearly stopped breathing as he was so close to her and she could feel his

body heat and his breath on her face. The smell of his aftershave mixed with the

incredible Tony-like scent. His words where just a soft humming noise in her

ears, she didn't quite recognize what he said. She was confused an thought

about, if it really would be so wrong just to lean into him and to kiss him.

What would happen? She loved him, god damn. But she was afraid that he was just

playing around like he did with all the other girls.

When she trusted her voice again she whispered: "Tony, I need to go now..."

He nodded and stepped back, staring at the floor so she could leave.

Pepper couldn't quite conzentrate on her way home, she didn't know what to do.

Tony and Nathasha were right, she needed to stop this thing with Brian... but

Tony had also said that she was just a friend, nothing more...

As she entered her apartement, she was greeted by a happy Brian who kissed and

hugged her softly. "Hey Sweetheart. How was your day? Do you want to go out?"

Pepper shook her head and sat down on the sofa. "No... Brian we need to talk"

He sat down next to her and pulled her in his lap, started to slowly kiss her

neck. "You're completely stressed out again, relax a bit with me and then we can

talk..."

But it didn't feel right... God, If Tony would kiss and touch her like that she

would freak out, but with Brian it just felt... weird. So she pushed him away

and left his lap, crossed her arms when she stood in front of him again. "Brian

I want to talk NOW, so please listen to me... Look..." she didn't know what to

say... 'Brian you're great, but I love my boss and not you'... She didn't want

to break his heart, but she couldn't lie to herself anymore..."there was a

progress I didn't see... well... this... us... it simply wasn't right. Please

don't think it's your fault. You're a great guy and you were so good to me,

but..." Pepper sighed, she couldn't endure looking up to him so she continued to

stare on the floor. "I don't love you, Brian... I... I never did... I'm so

sorry..."

He stayed silent and after a while Pepper had the power to look in his eyes. He

looked at her like he wouldn't believe what she had said.

"You don't?"

Pepper shook her head, guilty.

"So why did you pretend to? Why didn't you tell me that you don't love me at

this party?"

"I... I was afraid of beeing alone..."

She knew it was cruel to do this to him, but she knew she had to do this. "I'm

so sorry..."

Brian stood up and looked down at her, his eyes met hers and he shook his head

slighly

before he left.

Pepper sat on her couch with a bunch of chocolate and thought about her boss

when her phone rang.

"Tony?"

"Hey Pepper. I need you over here, I'm sorry but i need to check a few things

with you before I leave for this mission."

"okay, I'll hurry..."

Tony was allready in the suit when she entered the workshop and grinned at her.

Pepper grinned back.

"I have the things for the meeting tomorrow on my pc and I want you to convince

the CEO of Urban Industries that he won't touch our projects, okay?"

"Yes... will that be all, Mr. Stark..."

"No... you look kind of reliefed, Pepper. What happened?"

"I... well, I broke up with Brian"

Tony only nodded and flew away, happy that Pepper couldn't see him grinning like

an idiot.


	4. Chapter 4

**First: thank you for all the nice reviews :D do you think we can make the 15 with this story? It's just a little box to press and a little message to write - thank you -**

**Second: I'm sorry about the formatting in the second and third chapter, I don't know what happened, but it should be fixed by now.**

**Enjoy reading :D**

"Mr. Stark? Miss Romanof wants to talk to you"

"Jarvis, I'm a little busy right now..."

There where so many woman and children, he needed to protect them. Tony spottet one of the Terrorists behind a wall and shoot at him. The man fell on the ground, bleeding, and Tony turned around to find more of them. He saw Nathasha shooting at several Terrorists as well and he hurried to help her.

"Tony? You did a good job today... but is everything all right?"

They sat in the jet of SHIELD Nathasha on the opposite of Tony, who stared out of the window.

"Yeah... I'm fine"

Nathasha didn't believe him. She knew that Pepper had broken up and she also knew that Tony was happy about it, more than he wanted to show. Why didn't they see that they were made for eachother? Nathasha really wanted to help them, but she knew Pepper would hate her if she would try.

"This charity event is this evening, isn't it?"

"Yeah..."

"Are you going?"

"I think I am..."

The truth was that Tony hadn't thought about anything else the whole flight. Pepper would be there in a dress with her long-as-hell legs and all men would stare at her, like they always did; Pepper just never recognizes. And he would be there with her and he had sworn to himself that he wouldn't live another day without telling her that he loved her. But he was also afraid that she didn't want him. Their last moment had been very awkward and Tony didn't know how to react when he would see her again. She was always so souverain, Pepper... his Pepper. He remembered when he first met her...

_It was a very boring buisness meeting and Tony spent his time by drawing something on his sheet of paper. Obi watched him but didn't say a word. It was like a rock hitting his head when someone came into the room. A woman like he hadn't seen before. She was very tall and head a great figure, her long legs even reinforced by the heels and the pencil-skirt she wore. Her light strawberryblond hair was tied up in a ponytail and he recognized several freckles on her cheeks and on her decolltė which was framed by a simple white blouse. She smiled as she brought a stack of papers to the desk of Obi and left the room. Tony stared at the door minutes later and when the meeting was over he whispered to Obi: _

_"Who is this?" _

_"Virginia Potts, she's the new assistent of _  
_your secretary... why?" _

_"Sent her in my office later."_

_Tony sat in his chair, his feet on his table when this angel came into his _  
_office. _

_"Mr. Stark? You wanted to talk to me?" _

_"Yes... indeed I wanted this... well, Virginia, right? Doesn't suits you... Are you interested in something else than the boring stuff here?"_

_And then she did something he, Tony Stark, hadn't seen before at a woman. She _  
_was cold as ice in response to his offer._

_"Mr. Stark I'm here to work, not for sleeping around! Will that be all?"_

_And that was the moment Tony realized that she was different, special. She was beautiful and even though she knew exactly what she wanted. Okay, she was a little bit too taff for his taste but on all _  
_other aspects she was simply perfect. _

_"Tomorrow, 9 o' Clock at my place and please bring a coffee for me." _

_"Why?" _

_"Well... you are my new PA... Pepper" _

_With this he left his office and a confused Pepper Potts first day at work had been very funny, she was overwhelmed by his technology, but Tony still thought she was perfect for this job. Obi had called him crazy, but he hadn't mind. He had knew from the beginning: Pepper Potts was the one!_

"Tony? Tony! Stop dreaming, we'll be at the airport in 30 minutes."

Tony just nodded and continued to stare out of the window. When he left the plane he grinned by the sight of a smiling Pepper next to Happy. He reached them and sat down in the car next to Pepper.

"How did the mission go?", she asked and tried not to sound too happy that he was allright. But she couldn't quite control herself. It was a terrible feeling whenever he was on missions, she couldn't forget Afghanistan. But here he was, alive and healthy, smiling at her. Pepper always melt at his smile and the sparkle in his chocolate eyes when he did it. _'Stop it, Pepper. Stop thinking like a lovesick teenager' _She knew he would make her day stressy as hell and she also knew she would have to beg and even slap him to go to this charity event...

"Oh, it was good. When shall I pick you up this evening?"

"What?"

"The charity event..."

"Oh, um... yes... 7pm?"

Pepper was at home and thought about what to wear. Normally it wouldn't matter, it was just a boring charity event, but with Tony it does matter... She had been surprised that he had remembered by himself..._ 'Why am I tricking myself? He don't loves me, I'm just a part of his job for _  
_him, nothing else...'_ she sighed an stood up, went into the shower, put on her make  
up and dried her hair before she went back in front of her drawer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, you did it :) Thank you very much**

**Welcome in the next round :D**

Tony waited for Pepper in front of her door. They would go to the charity event, he didn't exactly know what for, but Pepper had forced him to go; and he would do anything for her... He played nervously with his tie when she came out of the door and his mouth went dry. She was beautiful, like every day, but when she was wearing something else than her buisness outfit Tony thought she was the most wonderful woman in the world. Her hair was down and curled and she wore a light green strapless dress which ended right above her knees.

"Hi...", she said and smiled her wonderful smile.

"Hey...umm"_ 'Come on Tony, do something, tell her how beautiful she is'_

"You look fantastic, Pepper"

"Thanks Happy"

_God damn why hadn't he say that?_  
Instead, Tony smiled and opened the door for her. The drive to the Event wasn't long and even though Tony tried to do a normal conversation he failed. He felt cramped and uncomfortable in the little room of  
the rolls royce... She was so near and he could smell her scent, a light aroma of daisys and something unique Pepper... He was confused and had mumbled something about penguins, Pepper had looked at him like he was a psycopath and had started to talk to Happy. Tony sighed and looked out of the window.

Inside were many guests already and Tony pulled Pepper with him to the bar.

"A whiskey and a dry martini please. Umm three olives."

Pepper smiled at the fact that he remembered, but didn't say something. She couldn't deny that she thought about their conversation all the time, but she had sworn to herself that she would stop to think about this man...They drank and talked mostly about work, It was easier for Tony, now that he had alcohol... After Peppers third martini he asked:

"Do you want to dance?"

She smiled and nodded, Tony saw she wasn't sober at all. But he didn't mind, he took her hand and pulled her on the dance floor. His hand on her back and her body pressed against his made breathing a hard task, but he brought her closer and burried his face in her hair, smelling her scent and suddenly relaxed.

They danced for a long time in silence until Pepper pulled back.

"Tony... they are... looking at us"

Tony looked around, indeed several people stared at them.

"Oh..."

He brought her back to their table and took time to let go of her hand. It was so soft and tiny compared to his own and when he was serious with himself he could've spend hours just holding her hand. He looked in her eyes and pulled back, coughed and took a sip of his whiskey.

Happy came at 2am to drive them home, but when he stopped at Pepper's Appartement she said:

"Damn I forgot my bag at your place yesterday..."

Happy drove them to the mansion and waited outside, but Tony sent him away. They entered the dark house, the moonlight and the curtains drew dancing patterns on the floor. Tony knew it was the perfect moment and before Pepper could even look where she left her bag, she found herself pressed against the wall by Tony. Her brain was foggy with the 5 Martini she had so she didn't mind when he slowly kissed her. He couldn't believe how good it felt to finally be with her, her soft lips, her breath, her body in his arms... She was perfect and he wanted her to be all his. She wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him deeper in the kiss, didn't want him to pull back ever again. But he did and his eyes met hers, lost in the deep glowing blue as he slowly began to open the zipper of her dress. Pepper gasped when he felt his thumb brush over the skin on her back and she pressed her body even tighter into his. She felt the muscles through his jacket and forget all her principles, she just wanted to get lost in the presence of this man. She kissed him again and he lifted her in his arms and carried her upstairs, her dress forgotten at the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pepper woke up and needed a few minutes to realize where she was. She was in Tony Stark's bed... and she was naked... Pepper felt his Arm around her waist, his chest against her back and his goatee tickling her ear. She wasn't sure if he was awake and afraid that he was. She couldn't deny that it felt wonderful to lie in his arms, god she had never felt so warm and safe before. The way her body fit his was incredible and she instincly snuggled closer. But even though she didn't know how to handle this situation. She was ashamed that she had slept with him drunken, even though it had been amazing, she couldn't deny that... She wanted this, she really wanted to wake up in his arms every day, but she knew that wouldn't be possible with Tony... Or was it? Tony Stark really wasn't the man for a serious relationship, but he was the only one she could imagine something like that. Pepper sighed and closed her eyes, wanted to be in his arms for a while longer before she had to leave forever.

She was startled by a finger which drew circles on her bare shoulder and turned around, looked at a smiling Tony.

"Hey..."

"Hi... Listen, Tony... I... I'm sorry about all this. We've been drunk and slept with each other, I'll go now and we'll forget that this had happened and everything will be like it always was..."

She didn't want to do this, but she knew she had to. He was her boss, they couldn't be together. But as she wanted to stand up he grabbed her arm and held her back.

"I haven't been drunk...", he whispered.

"W... what?"

Tony sighed and sat up, looked in her deep, blue eyes.

"I haven't been that drunk, Pep. And I don't want it to be like it always was... I don't want to forget it..."

Pepper stared back at him, couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"So... what do you want, Tony?"

He pulled her in the bed again and rolled over so he laid half on top of her.

"I... I want to proofe you that I love you, Pep..."

She gasped and stared up at him. She hadn't expected that! She didn't even know that he knows the word 'love' and she didn't expect to ever hear this from him. She didn't know what to answer this hit her like nothing else. Tony Stark really loved her? This was impossible... Pepper didn't trust her voice so she whispered:

"You... you do? You know that I love you too, Tony..."

she had said it, because it was the truth. But she didn't know if this was the best way... She was afraid.

"But I don't want to be just another One-Night-Stand..."

Tony sighed and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Obviously, she didn't trust him... Tony couldn't  
blame her, he wouldn't trust himself either... But Pepper was different, she was unique and he wanted her to know. He leaned down until his lips were just a millimeter away from hers and whispered:

"You're not... You've always been so much more" before he kissed her softly, wanting her to understand that he couldn't imagine ever to be with someone else...

**Well, the finally did it :) Reviews will bring you the next chapter sooner :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, thank you for all your support :) You really deserve the next fluffy chapter.**

"Tony... I... I don't know what to say..."

Tony just grinned at her and kissed her again, melting in the feel of her soft lips and her naked body against his.

"You don't need to say something, Pep..."

He rolled back on his side and dragged Pepper on top of him, her head resting in the crotch of his neck.  
Pepper could feel his heart beating against her ribcage and heard the soft buzzing of the arc. This, tohether with his incredible scent made her head even more dizzy than her hangover did and she fell back asleep very fast.

Tony didn't sleep, he just stared at the beauty sleeping on his chest. She loved him... Pepper Potts loved him. Tony found it hard to believe, even after this amazing night they had. She was right here, sleeping peacefully in his arms, not Brian's, HIS arms. Tony smiled and drew circles on Peppers back with his finger. He didn't get how he deserved her, what he had done in his life to be so happy now. He wrapped his arms around her tighter and closed his eyes.

Pepper woke up when the sun was allready high on the sky, but she felt so warm and comfortable in Tony's arms that she didn't have the power to stand up. Was this real? Could this be real? She knew it was, but lying in Tony's arms felt like a dream, the best dream ever. She turned her head to look at him and smiled at his peaceful face, started to softly kiss his jaw.

"Mmh... don't stop it...", he groaned and Pepper giggled.

"Wake up... Come on..."

Tony opened his eyes and rolled over on her side, kissed her softly and smiled.

"It's wonderful to do that...I love you...",

he whispered at her neck and nibbled at the soft skin. Pepper couldn't help but giggled at the sensitive touch and he pulled away.

"Do you want to eat, Pep?"

"Wow, Tony... Very romantic..."

He smiled and kissed her again. Tony asked himself if he would ever get tired of kissing her... It felt so good to could do this when he wanted to...

"I'm sorry... but I'm sure you're hungry too"

"Yeah, actually I am... a little bit."

Tony struggled out of the sheets and pulled her in his arms to carry her downstairs bridal style. He raplaced her on the countertop and went to the fridge when Pepper caughed.

"Ahem... Tony? We don't have any clothes on..."

"I don't mind..."

"Of course not..."

But she smiled and watched him making breakfast. She couldn't believe that their relationship has changed like this and she was so happy about it. There she was, Pepper Potts sitting naked in the kitchen of her boss/boyfriend and didn't mind at all... But, was he her boyfriend? Pepper hated herself that she didn't fully trust him and whispered:

"Tony?"

"Yeah, Pep?"

"I... I'm a little cold..."

Tony smiled at her and softly kissed the tip of her nose before he went stayed on the countertop and stared after him. She had to ask what this means to him, if he really wanted this with her. She looked up at him when he came downstairs in a pair of sweatpants and a black sabbath shirt in his hand. He handed her the shirt and smiled when she pulled it over her head.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much... thank you Tony. But... could I talk to you?"

"Of course you can..."

He took her hand and pulled her to the couch, softly dragging her in his lap.

"Everything allright Peps?"

She sighed and burried her face in his shoulder. She wanted this, with him; no one else, but she wasn't sure about if he wanted this too.

"Tony... I just want to be sure about this... us..."

she looked up at him, tried to find the answer in his eyes. He smiled softly and kissed her forehead.

"Peps, you know you are adoreable when you are worrying, right? But you don't need to worry, okay? Because Pep, I love you, more than anything in this world. It break my heart to see you with Brian and now that you are mine... well you are not really mine, I don't have the right to own you, but... you know what I'm trying to say... I know I wasn't a nice guy and I'm so happy that you put up with me and stayed... I needed time, I needed to get kidnapped to realize that my life isn't right, isn't complete. But now, with you here by my side I feel complete... I know it is hard to trust me, I did so many terrible things, I wasn't allways a gentleman to you... But I love you..."

He leaned his forehead against his and stared in her blue eyes. He wouldn't know what to do if she couldn't stand a relationship with him. He wanted her to know that he was serious about them, that he really loved her. Pepper looked up at him and smiled softly.

"You have no Idea how much I love you, Tony... But you need to understand that this isn't that easy... I trust you, but you also need to prove that this can work."

"Anything for you, Peps..."

He pulled her close and kissed her softly, pulling her up in his arms got the breakfast on the coffee table before he sat down with her again and started feeding her with egg and bacon. Pepper giggled and knew in this moment that it was alright, that he really meant what he had said. She loved him, He loved her and it was allright.


	7. Chapter 7

**WOW! 31 Reviews... you are AMAZING! Thank you so much, you don't have any idea how much that means to me :D **

**I'll try to post one chapter each day, but you need to know that I'm still in school and it's a little bit stressy at the moment...**

**Another 'Thank you' to the guest who corrected my vocab mistake :D**

**Well... here we go:**

"Tony! NO PLEASE DON'T... DON'T HURT HIM..."

Pepper was struggling out of Tony's arms, her eyes still closed and screaming. Tony held her close and tried to wake her up.

"Peps, hey. Come on, everything is allright."

Her eyes snapped open and she stared at him with wide eyes.

"Tony!"

"Peps, it's allright, I'm right here. Do you wan't to tell me what happened?"

"No it's allright..."

She snuggled close against him and tried to relax in his warm embrace. They were together for nearly a month now and the nightmares were getting stronger. Pepper hated them and even waking up in Tony's arms didn't make it better. She burried her face in his neck and inhaled his scent, knowing that he was safe here with her. She closed her eyes and Tony's soft calming words and the way he swayed her carefully like he always did when she have had a nightmare made her falling asleep again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

She woke up the next morning by someone nibbling at her ear.

"Come on beautiful... wake up time..."

She groaned and cuddled closer to him. "No, I don't want you to stand up...", she mumbled and grabbed his arm.

"It's saturday, Peps... we don't need to stand up, if you don't want to..."

"Do you really want to stay in bed the whole day?"

"With you... always"

He grinned and rolled back on his side of the bed. Pepper looked up at him and then rolled over as well. She had never before stayed in bed a whole day, but it was so warm and wonderful in this bed with the man she loved; she didn't want to stand up at all. So she just burried her face back in Tony's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Pepper, I'm happy that you're here...", he whispered and softly caressed her arm with his thumb.

"I am too, Tony..."

Tony leaned down to softly kiss her, when they were startled by JARVIS.

"Sir, Agent Fury keeps calling."

Tony sighed and started kissing Pepper's neck.

"Tell him I'm busy...", he mumbled.

"I'm afraid he's insisting!"

Tony groaned and sat up, looking at Pepper with his puppy dog face. She just smiled and nodded. Tony couldn't believe how he marvelled at this woman. How she put up with him and his alter ego.

"Put him through J."

"Stark, we need you for a mission. Can you be at the helicarrier in 1 hour?"

"Fury, why can't your boyband do this? It's my private time..."

"I'm sure Miss Potts won't mind if you safe the world once more. Just be here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Tony was in his lab, allready in the suit and Pepper in his arms, her own arms around his neck, staring at him. She didn't want him to go. They had been so close in the last month and she hated him to be in danger. She stared up at him, trying to save the image of his face, trying to find something in his eyes that would told her he would be allright. After a while she got her breath together and whispered:

"Tony... I know that you need to do this, but... I don't want you to go..."

"Beither do I, Peps..."

He really hated to leave her, now that they were so close, but it was his duty.

"Peps, I promise I'll be back as soon as possible. And I promise that I'll be safe"

He kissed her one last time and flew away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Pepper woke up crying and screaming for the third time this night. The nightmares had been so bad as never before.

"Jarvis? Could you call Rhodey, please?"

Her voice was trembling and the tears were still streaming down her face.

When Rhodey arrived at the mansion, a crying and sobbing Pepper with a blanket around her shoulders opened the door.

"Pepper!"

She fell in his arms and only started crying more.

"Pepper... Hey what happened?"

He pulled her inside on the couch and pulled her close, ignoring the kleenex all over the place.

"Come on Pepper, tell me. Is Tony all right?"

He really need to concentrate to understand the words between her tears.

"I... I always dream that he... that he dies... And... and I don't... don't want him to die..."

Rhodey hadn't seen her this weak ever before and he knew it was serious. She wouldn't rest till Tony was back... He took out his phone and wrote a message to his best friend.

_Hey Tony, Pepper is a wreck, I never saw her like this. She really needs you know, so get your ass home... Rhodey_


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry that it took so long to update, but I had a very stressy week and a little blockade... sorry **

When Tony came into the mansion an hour later he saw a scene that make his heart break. Rhodey was sitting on the couch, Pepper in his arms heavily sobbing and crumpled kleenex all over the place. Rhodey looked at him and tried an awkward smile, whispered:

"She needs you..."

Tony quickly made his way to the couch, switching place with Rhodey and pulled Pepper in his lap, softly rubbing her back.

She needed a moment to realize it was him and wrapped his arms around his neck, pressing her body into him, still sobbing.

"T...Tony... I'm sorry... Your mission... it's important. I... I didn't want you to..."

But her silenced her by pulling back and kissing her softly. Her lips tasted like salt, desperation and pain, but he was so reliefed to see her again that he didn't mind. When they broke apart he tried to dry her tears with his thumb.

"It's allright, Peps... I'm here, they can get along without me... nothing matters besides you, Peps..."

He continued stoking her back and holding her as close as he could to comfort her and looked worried at Rhodey.

"What happened?"

Rhodey sat down on the opposite of them and sighed.

"She said she dreamed of you dying all over again..."

Tony didn't know what to say to this. His Pepper, his love was afraid that he could die? _'Of course she is, Tony' _But he couldn't do this to her, couldn't be the one who scared her to death.

"What shall I do, Rhodey? I... I can't stop beeing Iron Man, but I don't want Pepper to have such bad nightmares because of me either..."

Rhodey sighed and looked at them. Tony was so loving and worrying when it comes to Pepper and he had often asked how the playboy had changed like this.

"Tony... I don't know. Talk to her and find a solution together."

Tony sighed and looked down at Pepper, who was still curled up in his arm and stood up, carrying her upstairs. At the bottom of the stairs he turned around and looked at Rhodey, mumbled:

"Thank you!" to his best friend.

He laid Pepper down on the bed and cuddled up against her.

"Peps? You... you know that I'll always come back to you, right?"

She turned around in his arms and looked at him, her eyes still red from her tears.

"I know you're careful, Tony, but I can't stop worrying about you. I couldn't stand if you would die..."

Tony pulled her close in his arms and sighed.

"I know, Peps... But I won't die, okay? I'll always call when I'm on missions, and the suit is new and all the stuff... But you have to understand that this is my life, my duty. And i can't stop saving the world, just because you're worrying way too much..."

"WHAT? You really think I want you to stop?..."

"Peps..."

"Oh No! I understand, Tony. I'm not allowed be in your way as the incredible Iron Man, I'm just ballast..."

Tony didn't know what to say, she had understand completely wrong and now she was crying again and stood up.

"Well, so then I won't be in your way anymore!"

With this she left the room and a confused Tony in it. Tony sat there for a few minutes and stared at the closed door. What had just happened?He didn't mean to hurt her, hes just wanted her to realize that he would always be safe, and that he had to safe the world and – most important – her. He need to tell her that he didn't want her to leave...

"Jarvis? Where is she?"

"Miss Potts seems to be in the guest room, Mr. Stark"

Tony stood up and left his room, following the silent crying noise into one of the guestrooms.

Pepper was curled up on the bed, holding onto the pillow and sobbing. She couldn't understand why he didn't realize how much he means to her and that she cared about his life, more than anything else. The last month had been so wonderful, how could it change like this in less than 1 hour? She didn't hear when he came into the room and just realized that he was there because he curled up behind her and pulled her in his arms. Pepper couldn't deny that she relaxed immedeatly when he wrapped his arms around her, but she was still angry and sad that he had said things like that.

"I'm so sorry Peps... I didn't mean what you think I meant... I want you to be safe and happy, I don't want you to be so sad, because I'm away. I don't want you to worry about me... I love you, Peps... I just want you to know. I want this relationship to work... I know I was a jerk in the past and I was so happy that you loved me even though... I didn't want you to think that you are ballast, you are so much more. You are the reason I stand up every day. You are the reason that I have the strenght to be a good man. I want you to be a part of my life, because you are the only thing I really can't live without. I love you...more than anything else... more than Iron Man."


	9. Chapter 9

**So here we go with the next chapter :D As always, thank you for the lovely reviews, you really keep me going :))**

Pepper turned around in his arms and burried her face in his shoulder, still softly crying.

"B...But why... why did you say that?"

"I wanted you to know that you don't need to worry, Peps... just trust me!" He soflty picked her up and carried her back in their room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a sunny day in Malibu and Stacy Miller was in her favourite shoestore, when she mentioned a familiar redhead woman.

"Virginia?"  
The woman turned around and smiled.

"Stacy?"

"Wow, we haven't seen for years, how are you doing?"

"Well... since college it changed a lot, I'm working for Stark Industries since 11 years and I have a wonderful relationship, so... what's about you and this doctor Rogers?"

"Oh come on... This is a very boring story... Tell me about this 'wonderful relationship'..."

They sat in a near coffeestore and Stacy stared at Pepper. She sighed and said:

"Well... don't tell anyone, we hadn't have an official statement yet, but he's Tony Stark..."

"Your boss? NO WAY!"

Pepper smiled at her amused friend and continued: "I haven't planned this, you know? I didn't start working for him, because I wanted into his bed... I hated him in the beginning, but..."

"And how is it? I mean, come on! He's Iron Man..."

Yes... he was Iron Man, but for Pepper he was enough beeing just Tony... her Tony.

The way he looked at her, the way her heart melt every time he kissed her. This wasn't about some alter ego... this was different.

"Well... yeah he is. But it's not all he is. He's brilliant and simply wonderful!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pepper came home late this afternoon and were greeted by a surprised Tony.

"Hey! Where have you been? You went out to buy some shoes, but I don't see some shoes. What happened, are you allright?"

Pepper sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, melting in the touch of his hands on her waist and kissed him softly before she answered:

"Yeah, I'm fine. I met an old friend from school, we haven't seen for years..."

"Oh, okay... what do you think about movie night, Peps?"

He looked at her with this puppy dog face and she couldn't resist.

"Okay..."

She found herself in one of Tony's shirts and wrapped into a blanket on his lap in front of the screen watching X-men. Tony had looked at her like she would kill him slowly with a knife when she said that Wolverine was really attractive, but she had soothed him, by kissing him passionately and telling him that he was the only one who was in her heart.

After the film he carried her upstairs and laid her down into the bed. He cuddled up next to her and pulled her in his arms; god, he was so happy that she was there. Tony stared at her, her beautiful face framed by her silky strawberryblond hair; he couldn't believe how one human could be so gorgeous... Pepper turned her head to face him and whispered:

"Why are you staring at me, Tony?"

"We are allright, aren't we?"

Pepper smiled and shifted her body to lay down on top of him, her head burried in his shoulder.

"Yeah, of course we are okay... I'm sorry, Tony... I'm sorry that I was like this... You know, I don't want you to stop beeing Iron Man... I'm just worrying... I love you, Tony..."

He sighed and wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, softly groaning. Pepper looked up at him, obviously worrying.

"I'm not too heavy, am I?", she asked.

Tony shook his head, but Pepper mentioned the expression on his face. She left her place on his chest and sat up, forced him to sat up as well.

"Take off your shirt, Tony..."

He grinned at her, but Pepper knew his behaviour well enough to see that he wanted to distract her.

"Oh, Miss Potts wants to play..."

Pepper sighed, she didn't think this was funny and his grin dissapeared when she shoot a death glare at him.

"Come on, Tony... I know you are hurt."

She gasped when he lifted his shirt so she could see the bright purple bruise.

"Oh my god! Tony! What the hell happened, and why didn't you tell me about this?"

He took her hands in his own and softly caressed her hand with his thumbs. He didn't want her to be angry at him, he just don't want her to worry. He sighed and looked in her eyes, mumbled:

"It's nothing...!"

Pepper didn't answer, she stood up and went into the bathroom. Tony stared after her and tried a smile when she came back with the first aid kit. She put out a salve and softly rubed it on his chest, her soft hands on his chest helped so much more than anything else and he watched her taking care of him. He couldn't deny that he liked it when she took care of him, even though he didn't want her to worry. She finished her work and when she came back she sat down in front of him and laid her hands on his shoulder.

"Tony... please tell me if you're hurt... you know, I'm always here to take care of you... "


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry that it took so long, it was a very long week :( Maybe we could reach the 50 reviews for this? Would be awesome *puppy dog face***

He took her hands again and laid back down, pulling her with him.

"I know Peps... I know, you're always there, but... I just don't want you to worry more than you should. I'm not worth it, Peps..."

Pepper gasped. What the hell was this? Of course he was worth it... She loved him, god damn. "Tony... don't say something like this... please... just don't..."

She placed her head on his shoulder, her hand carefully resting on his chest and closed her eyes. Tony stared at her. She was so wonderful, he couldn't even think about what he would do if he looses her...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pepper woke up the next morning and didn't found Tony by her side. Where did he go? She stood up and went downstairs, just to find him humming in the kitchen. When he saw her he tried to hide what he had done and Pepper raised her brows.

"It should have been a surprise, Peps... would you go upstairs again... please?"

Pepper couldn't resist him begging, so she smiled and returned into the bedroom.

She sat in the bed and smiled at him when he came into the room with breakfast.

"Wow... Tony, what is that?"

"That's breakfast, Peps..."

She smiled and giggled a bit. "I know what this is, but why... why are you doing this?"

He crawled in bed beside her and kissed her neck. He couldn't live without her, he simply couldn't... And he wanted her to know. The problem was that he didn't know if she wanted this too. He had been such a jerk to her all these years and now she was here in his arms and he didn't want to screw this up. But he needed her in his life, more than anything else...

"Marry me, Peps..."

Pepper couldn't believe what she just heard. Tony Stark really asked her to marry him? She stared in his eyes and tried not to stop breathing as she did so... She wanted to say 'yes' so desperately and turned the options in her head about 5 million times. He had been a playboy for so long, but she loved him, he loved her. All that she wanted was to be with him her whole life. Virginia 'Pepper' Stark...Virginia 'Pepper' Stark...

"Oh my god, Tony... yes... of course, yes..."

She tried to hold back the tears, but it didn't work, she just wrapped her arms around Tony's neck and started sobbing.

Why was she crying? He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. He couldn't believe that she agreed to marry him... She would become Mrs. Stark, his Mrs. Stark...

"Don't cry, Peps... You're supposed to be happy!"

"I am happy Tony... I love you... so much!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week later, Pepper was on a meeting with Stacy again. They sat in Pepper's favourite coffeestore and talked about work, the years on college and Tony... Stacy had freaked out as Pepper had shown her the engagement ring and had wanted to know anything.

"So... you will really marry Tony Stark? I don't believe it. I actually didn't believe when you told me that you guys are in a relationship, but I never thought he would be able to love!"

Pepper looked at the ring and smiled, she had been surprised too at this morning when he had told her that he tried to prove his love for her.

"Yeah..."

"What? Ginny, are you sure about him?"

"Of course I am sure about him... he's wonderful. He makes me feel good when he's around and I miss him when he's not. I just love him, Stacy"

The friends walked along the shopping street a bit before Pepper said good bye to her friend and drove back to the mansion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tony? Are you here?"

"Mr. Stark is downstairs, Miss Potts." Jarvis answered her and Pepper smiled, got out of her heels and sneeked down the stairs. She watched him working for a few minutes and thought about how lucky she was. He would become her husband and they would spend the rest of their lifes together.

"Tony..?"

He turned around and smiled when he saw her.

"Hey, angel... I didn't recognize you..."

He made his way to her and kissed her softly before he pulled her in his arms.

"What do you think about going out this night?"


	11. Chapter 11

"You want to go out? With me?"

"No Peps, with the suits... of course with you! You are my fiancé, I want to show you off a little bit"

He grinned at her and pulled her closer.

"I love you, soon to be Mrs. Stark..." he whispered.

Pepper giggled and looked up at him, melting in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Okay, then I'll go home to change and be here again in 2 hours, okay?"

Tony nodded and kissed her before she left.

Tony stared after her and sat down in his chair for support. He couldn't believe how this woman claimed his life, how she was able to make him feel so alive. He leaned back in his chair and mumbled:

"Jarvis? Could you make a connection with the cameras in Pepper's apartement, please?"

"Yes, sir. But I should warn you that Miss Potts was very angry the last time you watched her."

Tony sighed. They hadn't been together the last time and Jarvis was right, she had been really, really angry. She had thrown one of her shoes at him and yelled that she would quit... But it was another situation now... They were a couple and he had replaced the cameras so they were invisible for her. But he didn't know how she would react if she'd find out... But he couldn't endure the feeling inside of his belly when he thought about her, so he told Jarvis:

"It's okay... just do it, J"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pepper knew that he would try to watch her. And she knew it had been wise to tape over the cameras with a piece of paper that says: 'I got you, Tony!'

Now that she knew she was safe she stood in front of her drawer and thought about what to wear. It would be her first official date with Tony and even if she was his fiancé now... She still couldn't believe it. She would become Tony's wife and she would be the happiest woman of all time. What was she supposed to wear on the first official date with her fiancé? Pepper was sure that the press would be all over the place when they found out that Tony and she were going to get married... She didn't want to look like one of the other girls, Tony usually was with...

Pepper sat down on the edge of her bed and put her head in her hands, softly started crying. She was so confused about all this, didn't know what to do.

She sat there for 10 minutes when someone came into her bedroom, sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Stop crying Peps, everything is alright.."

"T... tony? Why... why are you here?"

"Because my Peps is crying and I don't want my Peps to be sad..."

Pepper curled up in his lap and burried her head in his shoulder, still softly sobbing.

"You... you watched me? B... but the cameras... I...I..."

"There are new ones, Peps... I'm sorry... But what happened? Do you want to talk about it?"

Pepper looked at him and Tony tried to dry her cheeks with his thumbs.

"I... I'm sorry, Tony. You know I love you and I'm so happy that you love me back, but... I was afraid that you... maybe... In front of the press... I was afraid that you would deny that you love me... I'm sorry that I am thinking things like that, I don't want to think like this... I trust you and I feel so god when you are with me and... and..."

Tony knew what she was talking about. He couldn't endure to loose her, but he knew that she was in a conflict with herself.

"Peps... Don't worry, okay? I love you, more than anything else and I'll do anything to prove this..."

"You don't need to prove something, Tony. I just... I love you. And I want this with you. I... All of this had gone so fast and I was just confused. I'm sorry..."

Tony sighed and brushed a strand of her out if her face, before he answered:

"It's okay Peps. We don't need to go out when you don't feel good with it yet. What do you think about the jacuzzi, me, you and a bottle of wine? No stress, no press!"

Pepper smiled at him. She asked herself so often how he had changed from the famous playboy in this loving softie...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pepper lied half on top of Tony in the jacuzzi, her back against his chest and her head lying on his shoulder. Tony softly caressed her hand with the engagement ring and his other arm wrapped around her to pull her closer.

"Peps... you know that we don't need to rush things... you can tell me if you want to wait..."

Pepper turned around and raised her brows. "I don't want to wait, Tony. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Don't worry about me, I was just confused and not myself, it's okay"

"So... you still want to marry me?"

Tony couldn't deny that he was afraid of loosing her when he pushed her in something too fast. But he needed her, she was the only real thing that matters in his life.

"Of course I want to marry you, Tony... Why do you think I don't want you anymore?"

But Tony just shook his head and kissed her softly, wanted her to know how important she was for him.


	12. Chapter 12

Pepper woke up by someone nuzzling her neck and groaned.

"Tony... stop it... I want to sleep"

"Waky time, Pepsi..."

Pepper immedeatly sat up and glared at a puppy-dog-faced Tony.

"Don't ever, EVER call me 'Pepsi' again... or I swear you're going to regret it."

Tony chuckled and sat up as well, leaned in to kiss her and mumbled against her lips:

"I'm sorry... but you are awake, my plan was good right..?"

Pepper didn't answer, she just smiled at him and left the bed. Tony stared after her, still with the puppy-dog-face.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"You wanted me to stand up..."

"No, no..."

Tony stood up as well and lifted her in his arms, carried her back to the bed and set her down. "I wanted you to wake up... not to leave the bed."

Pepper sighed and cuddled up against him again. She couldn't believe how this man made her crazy all the time but she also couldn't deny that she was the happiest woman to have him. She loved him, there was no other word for it and she loved it when he was so normal around her. Not the playboy side, not the one who always knew the right words for the press. Around her he was just Tony... her Tony.

"So... what do you have in mind, Mr. Stark..." she asked and Tony smiled at her.

"I don't have any Idea Miss Potts. How about marrying me?"

Pepper playfully slapped his shoulder and grinned.

"Tony you know we need to plan this, and we need to do an official press conference and..."

Tony didn't let her finish the sentence. He had just leaned in and kissed her. He didn't know when all of this had started, when Pepper had become this important for him. He thought it was before Afghanistan, but he wasn't quite sure about it. All that matters was that she was here now. Just with him and he could hold her like he wanted to, kiss her, tell her that he loves her.

"Peps, please promise me that you won't ever leave me..."

He had burried his head in the crook of her neck and his arms wrapped around her waist. Pepper knew that he was afraid of a strong and healthy relationship, because he never had one in his life. He hadn't told her about his parents, but she could tell from the nightmares he had. She wrapped his arms around him and whispered:

"Of course I won't leave you Tony... I love you, you know that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was dark in his office. It was always dark and even though he couldn't see the woman he was soothed by her voice.

"I'm sure this is the right way... We need to part him from all the things he love and he'll be vulnerable just as we need him"

Tony Stark in his hands, begging for his life and the life of his girlfriend. He would become the biggest hero in the world with this man who'd do anything for him.

"Stay with them and destroy them slowly. We don't want them to realize what's happening. We need them both to be weak!"

The woman left and he leaned back in his chair, continued to look on the display of his computer. Stark and his fiancé were still cuddling in the bedroom. He knew it would be a hard task to part them, but he knew he could do this if he really wanted to. He looked up when the doorbell ringed. Showtime..!

**Sorry that it took so long... TOMORROW I AM GOING TO WATCH IRON MAN 3... E.X.C.I.T.E.D!**

**reviews? *puppy-dog-face***


	13. Chapter 13

**51 Reviews :D Yayy :) Keep going, love you all. (Yes Eric, I love you most :D )**

**Well, here's the next chapter for you: **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tony? Tony, are you down here?"

Pepper carefully made her way down in the workshop, she didn't know what she had expected him to do, but she definiteley hadn't expected him to be away.

"Jarvis, where's Tony?"

"He's not in the house, Miss Potts. But he told me to tell you that you shouldn't worry."

"Well, I am worrying, Jarvis. Can you call him?"

She didn't know how to react to this. Tony had promised to be carefull and to tell her when he had to go on a mission.

She sighed when he picked up.

"Hey Pep, I'm sorry that..."

"Oh you're sorry, really?"

Tony heard immedeatly that she was angry and he knew that he was in trouble.

"Peps... Honey, listen to me. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you I need to go. Fury said it was urgent. And..."

"Tony stop it..."

He heard that she was crying and he felt terrible for doing this to her. He didn't want her to be sad and he didn't know what to do.

"Peps..."

"I SAD STOP IT! YOU KNOW THAT I'M WORRYING ABOUT YOU! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TELL ME, I WOULD'VE UNDERSTAND! I CAN'T LOOSE YOU, TONY. I JUST CAN'T... "

"Peps... please. I'll be back as soon as possible, but this... listen I don't want you to worry, i can't tell you what this mission is about, but... just trust me okay? I love you, honey..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pepper laid on the bed cuddling with a pillow when Tony came into the bedroom. She didn't hear him, she just thought about how she could deal with the situation. She was so proud of him and she didn't want him to think she wouldn't understand his duty. But she was afraid any time he was away and she was even more when he didn't tell her before.

Tony watched her for a while. It broke his heart to see her like this and he carefully laid down beside her, took the pillow out of her arms and wrapped his own arms around her.

"I'm sorry, Honey...", he whispered against her neck. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about this, I just... I didn't want you to worry."

Pepper turned around in his arms and burried her face in his chest.

"I am worrying, Tony... Please don't think that I want you to stop beeing Iron Man... I just want to know where you are."

"I know, Peps... I'm sorry"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Tony couldn't see something. Everything was dark around him and he was scared, looked out for Pepper, but he couldn't find her. _

_"Pepper?"_

_No answer._

_"Pepper, honey where are you?"_

_Tony stood up, his whole body aching. He still couldn't see anythingh and carefully made his way through the room. He found a wall as a lamp suddenly turned on and looked at the picture in his hand. It was the same like all the other pictures on the walls. Pepper, always Pepper, tied up in a chair, her face full of pain._

_Tony's legs turned weak, he couldn't speak, couldn't scream. He sat there for what felt like hours, waiting, didn't know for what, just wanted to know if she was alright. _

_A man came in the room, Tony heard his dark voice. _

_"She'll die, Stark... and you can't do anything!..."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony woke up, sweating and hard breathing. He wrapped his arms closer around his still sleeping beauty. She was here... safe in his arms... she was here.

But she opened her eyes, looking at him as if she knew what happened.

"Tony? Hey, is everything alright?"

She sat up and was a bit startled when he wrapped his arms around her waist and burried is face in her shoulder. He obviously had have a nightmare. Pepper softly carressed his back with one hand, the other playing with his hair.

"Do you... do you want to talk about it?" she asked. "You didn't have a nightmare since Afghanistan, Tony... what happened?"

Tony pressed himself closer to her, tried to prove that she was here with him. She smelled like daysies, as always and that and the light pressure on his back and in his hair calmed him down.

"Actually I had... but this one was worse... I don't want to loose you, Peps..."

"You're not going to loose me, Tony. It's okay, It was just a dream..."


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm sorry that this update took so long... Even though I would be happy about a few more reviews..? *puppy-dog-face***

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You had nightmares? Why didn't you tell me about it?"

Tony just groaned and shifted closer to her. He really didn't want to tell her about his nightmares, she already worried enough about him, but he also knew that she'd be there for him and maybe she could make him feel better, she had always managed to make him feel better. Tony sighed and looked up, looses himself in her blue eyes for a moment before he started to explain:

"I... I'm dreaming about you, Peps... about you beeing tortured..."

Pepper noticed him shivering and continued to softly rubbed his back to comfort him. She never imagined that he could be so worried about her. It made her feel bad, because she had been so confused and mad when he was away.

"Tony... I'm alright. You're here and I'll be alright as long as you're by my side. I love you Tony, don't worry. It was just a dream, not reality... Go back to sleep, I'm here, it's okay..."

She laid back down, Tony's arms still wrapped around her waist and his head still burried in her shoulder. He couldn't stand her beeing in danger and he knew that he had to do something when he wanted to keep her safe. Sometimes it was really hard to love her, to be responsible for her safety. He was impressed how she could be so strong and caring about him, how he deserved someone like her...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_It was nearly morning when she came into the mansion. It was dark and she was thankful that his plan worked, Jarvis didn't recognized her. She sneaked into the bedroom and found Virginia sleeping in the bed, alone like he had promised. She found the letter on the pillow, a long letter... She took it and placed the note she brought with her on the pillow instead. Then she left the house._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pepper woke up and was startled when she didn't found Tony beside her. Instead of his head, a short note laid on the pillow.

_**I'm out**_

_**deal with it**_

_**Tony**_

Pepper couldn't understand why this was so rude. He had been so vulnerable last night, had open up to her, and now this? She got out of the bed and went down into the lab. Dummy was cleaning up and several sheets of paper were laying around.

"Jarvis..? Where is Tony?"

"Mr. Stark left this morning, Miss Potts. He said it's urgent and you shouldn't worry, he left a note for you."

Yeah... yeah he did.

She had knew before that he wasn't here, but this was the only room in the house he seemed to be present. Pepper curled up on his couch and softly started crying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_She was angry... angry and sad. Till now, his planned had worked out perfectly. She would be upset when Stark would come home and he wouldn't understand. Maybe they would get better again, then he had the next step. But maybe it was enough. Maybe he could reach his destination sooner than he had thought..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Tony came home he immedeatly noticed that something wasn't right at all. Pepper was curled up on his couch softly shivering. He hadn't any idea what had happened, but he couldn't just stand there and watch her crying so he carefully made his way to her and wrapped his arms around her. To his great surprise, she struggled out of his arms and sat up, looked at him with the glare that scares him the most.

"Don't you dare touch me...", she hissed.

"Peps... what..."

"WHAT YOU HAVE DONE? TONY STOP BEEING LIKE THIS, OKAY? YOU OPENED UP TO ME YESTERDAY AND I FELT LIKE YOU REALLY TRUSTED ME. I FELT LIKE YOU FINALLY UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH I CARE FOR YOU. THEN I WAKE UP AND FIND THIS NOTE AND... AND... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING? THAT I WOULD CARE LESS IF YOU BEHAVE LIKE A JERK?"

Tony tried to find out what she meant, but he couldn't get it. He never wrote such a deep, meaningfull and loving message to someone and he couldn't understand why she was so angry. He wanted to take her hand, but she pulled them away and continued glaring at him.

"Pepper... I'm sorry, but I don't have any Idea what you're talking about? You... you didn't like the note?"

"YOU REALLY ASK IF I LIKE IT? HOW COULD I LIKE SOMETHING LIKE THIS. YOU COULD HAVE LEAVE NOTHING AND I WOULD FEEL NO DIFFERENCE!"

Tony didn't know how to react to this. What had happened? The love of his life was cold like ice even though he had tried to be as understanding and caring as he could. He wrote all his love down and she didn't care about it?

"I TRY TO PROTECT YOU, I WRITE ALL THE FEELINGS INSIDE OF ME DOWN AND YOU SAY YOU HATE IT? FINE... WHAT DO YOU WANT, PEPPER?"

Pepper sighed angrily and stood up, looked down at him with her death glare.

"WELL... I THINK THE BEST WOULD BE IF I JUST LEAVE FOR A WHILE SO YOU CAN CONCENTRATE ON YOUR IRON MAN STUFF!"

Tony just stared at her, didn't have the power to stop her. He had to keep her safe, he loved her he couldn't loose her. But he knew there was nothing he could do. He couldn't even undrestand why she was so angry. So he simply watched her leaving and whispered:

"I love you..."


	15. Chapter 15

After Pepper had packed her back and left the house without any other sign of Tony she sat down in her car and started crying. She didn't know how all of this happened, how her life had become so wonderful and now so terrible in such a short time... She loved Tony, but he had done things she just couldn't deal with at the moment. Did she had the hope that he would come out of the door, running behind her car, begging her not to go? Well... kind of she did, yes. But she also knew that she wouldn't give him the chance to, she needed space. Pepper started the car and drove away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When she reached the adress Stacy had told her she knocked at the door and a smiling Stacy opened.

"Hi, Ginny" she frowned when she saw Peppers red, puffy eyes and her desperate face.

"What happened?"

She pulled Pepper in her arms and forced her to follow her inside. They sat down on the couch in the living room and Pepper whispered:

"I'm sorry, Stacy. I know it's late, but Tony and I... we... we had a fight and... can I stay here for a while?"

"Of course you can, Ginny. I make the guestroom ready for you, okay? Do you want coffee or something like that?"

Pepper only nodded and mumbled:

"Thank you..."

Stacy came back with a cup of coffee and a blanket. She handed both to Pepper and sat down next to her.

"Ginny... do you want to tell me what happened?"

Pepper sighed, took a sip of her coffee and looked at her old friend.

"I just need a little space. Tony... he went away and just left a tiny note even though he opened up to me the last night and all... I just..."

Stacy wrapped her arm around Peppers shoulder and said softly:

"It's alright, you don't need to talk about it..."

Pepper laid in the bed, missing Tony's arms around her. She still couldn't explain to herself what had happened, she just knew that something wasn't right at all. Tony couldn't meant what he had said, that this note, this nothing was all his feel. But there was Jarvis and no way to change something in the house without him recognizing. She couldn't think about this right now, she was angry, sad and exhausted. Pepper closed her eyes and sleep overtook her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony was still in his workshop, tried to figure out what happened. Why had she been so angry, what was her problem with his message?

_If I like this? You could have leave nothing and i wouldn't feel any difference..._

Since she had left the lab, Tony felt numb and empty. When he finally got the power to stand up he went upstairs and laid down in the bed, but he couldn't relax, he needed Pepper by his side...

Tony stood up again and noticed a little sheet of paper at the cupboard. It was deffinitely his handwriting and Pepper had written something under it.

**I'm out, deal with it**

**Tony**

_**Call me when you thought about this, Tony. I'm sorry that I left like this, but I can't stand the situation right now. I need space.**_

_**Pepper**_

Tony couldn't believe what he had just read. This wasn't the note he had left on his pillow for her...

"Jarvis? What the hell is that? Was there anyone in the house last night?"

"Besides you and Miss Potts, nobody, sir", the AI answered.

This wasn't possible, he knew that nobody could trick Jarvis, but this was the only possibility that someone had replaced his letter for Pepper. Tony sat back down on the bed and thought about why someone should do something like this. Nobody would benefit if he and Pepper weren't a couple. He was Iron Man, he was it before her and he would be Iron Man without her.

_Stop kidding yourself, Tony... You wouldn't stand if she'd leave you forever. You would break down and you wouldn't come back. It wouldn't work without her, nothing works without her..._

He couldn't loose her and before he could find out who or what replaced his letter he needed to bring her back.

"Jarvis? Would you call Pepper, please?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Here we go with chapter 16. 60 reviews, wow :D Keep going on like this. And I want to thank all the lovely people who are favoriting and following this story. I'll give my best to make it worth :D **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

When Pepper's phone rang, she immediately noticed Tony's smiling face on the display. She wasn't sure if she should pick up or not, but she couldn't deny that she was curious what he had to say.

"Potts..?"

Tony could tell that she still was very angry, but the bad thing now was that she wasn't yelling at him. She was completely calm and calm Pepper was much more dangerous than a yelling one...

"Pepper, I'm sorry to bother you, but I want you to know that this isn't the note I wrote for you. I understand why you were angry and..."

"Oh, you understand? Really, do you? Tell you what, Tony: you don't understand anything! The stupid note isn't the only thing I'm angry about. And If you would listen, if you'd really care you'd have noticed. I'll be at work in Stark Industries tomorrow, don't expect me to pretend I'm ill. Bye."

She had hung up, Tony couldn't believe that she had just hung up. He thought about calling her again, but he knew that this was a bad Idea. Tony sat back down to the bed and sighed; it was like the last wonderful weeks had never happened...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pepper wasn't sure if she had been fair, but she was angry; sad and angry and she wouldn't give in to Tony that easy. She got back to bed and tried to fall asleep again, but it wasn't working. She didn't know how to handle the situation, but she was angry at Tony and he should feel how she felt... lost. He should experience the feel to get pushed away to worry to dead, to really, really miss someone. Yeah, most of the time it had been a wonderful month, if Pepper was honest it had been the best month since she worked for Tony, but he had started changing lately. Pepper was afraid that he would change into his old behaviour. She carefully stroked the engagement ring on her finger and sighed. She loved Tony, she really did love him. And of course she still wanted to marry him, but she knew he had to realize how she felt, that he need to change something if he really loved her. It wouldn't be easy for him to get her back, she wanted him to really give his best for her. Was she too cruel? Was it cruel to require and eventually test deep and real love before marrying someone? No... it wasn't. If Pepper could listen to her thoughts she'd probably think that she sounded very paranoid – no, wrong word – schizophrenic... She just wasn't sure about herself.  
_Virginia Pepper Potts! You are a 31 year old woman stop getting crazy over a man. This is stuff for teenagers and not for women, god damnit..._

"Oh Tony, why have you to be so complicated?", she sighed and closed her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony knew that the first chance to make her stop beeing angry at him was at that meeting tomorrow and he also knew that he couldn't fuck this chance up. But first of all he needed to find out why she was so angry.

"Jarvis? Hey buddy, do you know why Pepper is so angry at me? Besides the note? What did I do?"

"I'm sorry, Sir. I'm not programmed to analyse human feelings. But I can say that you were in the workshop very often the last time, not forget the missions..."

"But... but I was there for her! Understanding, caring... I... I..."

He sighed. He didn't have any idea what exactly he had done so wrong that she had left. Maybe it was a sign to show him that he just fucked up, that Tony Stark really wasn't able to have a healthy and loving relationship. He wanted her to be his wife, but was he really a good husband when he didn't even recognizes when she wasn't alright? He knew she hated him beeing on missions, he knew she worried to death. But he had always told her that he would be careful, that he would always come back to her. He was beside her when she woke up – even though there were nights, he spent working – he had done everything to show her how much he cared.  
_Did you, Tony? Did you do everything? Yeah, the first weeks you were like a puppy, but you can't deny that there were less efforts the last time. You were in your lab, you left without telling her... You just left because of this letter..._  
The letter! The... the dreams! He had to take her back, he needed to keep her save, he couldn't loose her, he couldn't let someone do her any harm.  
_But she don't want you anymore, Tony... she left._

"Jarvis... did...did Pepper..."

He wasn't sure if he really wanted to know...

"Did she... left her ring?"

"No sir"

Thank god! At least she was still his fiancé, but Tony knew exactly that he had to do something to keep her. About one thing he was sure, he wouldn't give up!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pepper woke up the next morning, feeling definitely better now. She went downstairs and met Stacy in the kitchen.

"Mornin..."

"Good morning, Ginny"

Stacy eyed Pepper from head to toe, sighed and said:

"You're wearing his shirt..."

Pepper looked down at the black sabbath thingy and sighed as well.

"I was in hurry when I packed and I didn't get my nightgown... Is this a problem? He's still my fiancé after all. We just need a break..."

They sat down on the table, both with caffee and Stacy watched Pepper the whole time until she said:

"Ginny... How do you think will this story go on? I meet you and you tell me you are the happiest girl in the world, cause you're going to marry your boss... Now you come here, crying and tell me that you need space... What is this all about?"

Pepper sighed and covered her face with her hands.

"I don't know...", she mumbled. "He kept... changing. He leaves to missions without telling me, he works through nights and comes back in the morning, thinks I wouldn't notice. One evening he openes up to me like never before and on the other day I wake up and he's gone... I don't know what to think... I... I kind of want him to prove that this will work before I marry him... Is it wrong to think like that?"

Stacy took Peppers hand. "No... no it's not Ginny..."

**Reviews? come on, I don't want to beg, but *puppy dog face***


	17. Chapter 17

"Are you going to work today? I mean... you won't be around his house as his PA, right?"

"No, I won't... I'll go to the meeting later... look if he's there, how he behaves..."

"You think you'll be okay?"

Pepper only nodded and stood up to went upstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Tony came into the office to join the meeting he tried to smile at Pepper who already sat at her usual seat in her office outfit, but she didn't even look at him. He sat down opposite of her, couldn't stop staring at her. She looked good, like she alway did... The high heeled shoe she wore and the pencil skirt showed her long as hell legs and made him go crazy. Her hair, her wonderful smelling red hair shone in the sun and her deep ocean blue eyes glistening... She looked much better than he did, he felt like a corpse, he didn't sleep very well, but she looked much better than the last time he saw her. She didn't seem to care that he stared at her, but for him it was like he hadn't seen her for years. He felt weird that he missed her so much and she didn't care... He asked himself how she would react to the flowers and the card he had placed in her office... The meeting went through, Pepper was as professional as he knew her, but every time he tried to meet her gaze, he failed...

Tony couldn't stand her ignoring him, it was terrible. After the meeting anyone left and Tony grabbed Peppers arm softly.

"Pep..." he was ashamed that his voice actually sounded broken. "Can we talk... please?"

"What do you want, Tony?"

Tony took her hands and pulled her to the table and sat down on it. Pepper freed her hands and put them to her hips, raising an Eyebrow.

"What do you want, Pep? I was thinking the whole night what I did and I just can't find the reason why you're so angry. I know that I should notice, I'm your fiancė, but I don't... Please come home, talk to me what do you want me to do."

Pepper sighed "Tony, this is one of the reasons I left... I can't just tell you what I want, you have to be that guy by yourself. I know you can make it... I'm sorry that I need to find it out this way, I don't want to make you suffer, really I don't. Stop running away from situations you think you can't handle..."

"Running away? Like you?"

"I don't run, Tony... I just"

"OH YOU DO! I DON'T KNOW PEPPER, MAYBE IT'S THE BEST TO JUST FORGET ABOUT ALL THIS!"

Pepper put her hands on his shoulders, this was going terrible wrong.

"I don't want to forget about you, Tony. I want you and me to have a good and healthy marriage and I want to be sure you're ready for it... I know that this is your first stabelish relationship and I know you need to find out that it's much more than you think... I don't do this to push you away, I just want you to realize what this means. Marriage is a big step, Tony and I want both of us to be sure..."

She stared in his eyes, beggind him with her own to understand the situation, needed him to understand that she loved him, that she really wanted to be with him. But he need to realize that this was about so much more... She was shocked when he suddenly leaned in and kissed her. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer, he soflty teased her lips with his tongue, begging her to open her mouth to him. Pepper didn't know how to react, it felt so good, but she knew that it was wrong to give in to him now. She laid her hands on his chest and slowly pulled back.

"I'm sorry, Tony... Not... not now. I told you that this is about much more and you need to realize that before I come back... I'm sorry"

She gave him a last little, sad smile and then she turned around and left.

Tony stared after her, couldn't think about something else. She was right... It was his first relationship, but how should he prove to her that he could be a good husband when she wasn't around?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pepper left Stark Industries and drove back to Stacy.

"Hey Ginny. How are you doing? How was work, was he there?"

Pepper sighed and sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, he was... Listen, I'll go back to my apartement, I don't want to bother you..."

"Oh no, please stay Ginny! You'll get crazy when you are alone... You need to be in company, someone who helps you hande the situation... Come one, this is going to be fun, just like on college...I help you to see if Tony is ready..."

Pepper smiled and sighed. Maybe it would really be better to be with her best Friend than to sit alone at her apartement.

"Okay... I'll stay"


	18. Chapter 18

Peppers phone rang when she and Stacy ate dinner a week later and she excused herself.

"Potts?"

"Pepper, come on. You know it's me. I... I thought about what you said in the office and I need to talk to you. Personally, It's urgent... please..."

Pepper sighed. Well, at least he didn't begged all the time, and it seemed like he had really thought about them.

"Okay... I'll come over this evening"

She hung up and looked at Stacy who watched her in disbelief.

"What?"

"You want to meet him? Alone?"

Pepper laughed and said:

"You sound like Tony is a psychopath and want to kill me when I go over. I just want to talk to him, he seemed like he thought about us..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pepper knew, she had to give him this chance, she really wanted him to understand so she could come back. She smiled softly when Tony opened the door for her and he smiled back, even though he looked horrible and Pepper started to worry.

His hair was a mess, he had big and dark bags under his eyes and where pale like a ghost.

"Tony... Are you alright?"

He looked at her and nodded, but she didn't believed him. She entered the living room and sat down on the couch, Tony next to her.

"I miss you..." he whispered and looked up at her with those puppy-dog-eyes. Pepper didn't know what to do, the emotional side of her just wanted to give in, holding him, soothing him, telling him that she loved him, that everything was going to be okay. But the rational part of her, the part that told her that they need to figure all of this out told her not to.

"I miss you too, Tony... But... you wanted to talk?"

Tony nodded and took her hands, reliefed when she didn't pull away like she did last time.

"I... I thought about what you said... and... I..."

"Tony how long didn't you sleep?", she asked suddenly.

"A few days, don't know... don't worry. As i said, I thought about what you said... I... I love you Pepper. And I want you to be good, I want you too feel good with me. I... I don't want to excuse myself, but there was... there is a reason why I was absent. I... I didn't want to tell you, because you already worried too much and... I just didn't know what to do... I got letters... Someone said he would kill you... I tried to find out who this is, but I failed... And then there was this... There was someone in the house that night and took my message for you... replaced it by that note of nothing. Someone who could override Jarvis, and this makes me feel very bad, Peps... Yesterday I got another letter..."

He looked up in her blue eyes and sighed.

"Honey, I need you to be safe... Jarvis, show her the letters..."

"I don't have any file about letters, sir."

Pepper made something between a cough and a hiss, stood up and went straight to the door. Tony ran after her, tried to stop her, but Pepper just turned around in front of the door and looked angry.

"You know what Tony? Stop it. Just stop it... Stop thinking you can take me back by whimpering and lying at me! Nobody, NOBODY can override Jarvis, Tony! You risk your life with this Iron Man stuff... Jarvis... you you trust him more than any human in the world! You trust him that he don't let you fall from the sky! And now you just say something had overrid him? Sorry, but I can't believe this. And I can take care of myself, thank you very much!"

Tony looked at her with wide eyes, why couldn't she understand? He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, didn't let go, even though Pepper tried to struggle out of his arms.

"Pepper..."

"Tony I don't... just..."

"VIRGINIA, LISTEN TO ME! THERE'S SOMEONE OUTSIDE THER WHO WANTS TO KILL YOU! I TRIED TO STOP THEM AND NOW YOU LEFT BECAUSE I TRY TO PROTECT YOU! YOU THINK I'LL BE A BAD HUSBAND? FINE, LEAVE! BUT PROMISE ME YOU'LL BE SAFE!"

Pepper just stared at him and didn't know what to do... She'd never seen Tony like this, he looked insane right now...

"Jarvis..? What... what is he talking about?"

"I don't know, Miss Potts"

Pepper sighed.

"Tony... I'm sorry...", she said, turned around and opened the door.

"Where will you be..?", Tony whispered. "I just... are you safe there?"

"I'm with Stacy... yeah, I am safe... ".

Pepper left.

Probably forever...

But she still wore the ring... and it broke his heart...

Tony knew she'd recognize every single one of his cars and Jarvis wasn't trustworthy right now... But he needed to follow her, he needed to knew where she was...

He followed her out of the door, breaking in the first car he found. He was careful when he followed her and stopped in front of a green house.

He saw Pepper getting out of her car, her shoulders shivering... all he wanted to do was holding her, telling her that he would keep her safe... But she didn't want him to... She didn't want him anymore.

What should he do now? He couldn't just watch how these bastards would kill her... He had to keep her safe, if she wanted him to or not...


	19. Chapter 19

Tony watched the house for nearly 3 hours till he drove home.

Pepper sat on the couch, Stacy next to her.

Pepper was crying for 2 hours now and her friend didn't know what to do.

"Ginny..? Do you want to talk about it?"

Pepper tried to hold back the sobs that tried to escape. Anything had gone so wrong... She had thought leaving Tony would show him that a relationship encludes more than he thought, she had thought she could go back after 1, maybe 2 weeks. But now he was going insane, lied at her and wasn't the Tony she knew anymore. She missed him, she missed him so bad, but in this situation, with this behave she couldn't trust him. Couldn't believe that this could work, a family with him... children? He was a baby himself! She loocked at the ring on her finger, then at Stacy and mumbled:

"I can't go back..."

Stacy pulled her friend in her arms and tried to soothe her.

"You said you wanted to find out if it's right... Now you found out!"

"Yeah, but... I was sure that he... that he..."

_That he what Pepper? Change? Just for you? Stop beeing himself? But you fell in love with him, even though he was still the playboy at that time... Why don't you just go back? Right, you can't! _

"I go to sleep, if you don't mind...", she said and Stacy nodded.

"Of course Ginny, you can figure this out tomorrow. I have a meeting this evening, are you okay?"

Pepper nodded and went upstairs.

She woke up, because her room was so hot and she stood up to look for the AC stat. She still wore Tony's shirt to sleep, this and the ring seemed like her only connection to him right now... She found the AC and started it, but when she wanted to go back to her room she saw a sheet of Paper on the Top of the cuppoard. Stacy wasn't a woman who let trash lying around, so Pepper took the paper to throw it away when she saw her name on it.

_Dear Pepper..._

Pepper was confused that Stacy left a letter for her and started to read.

_Dear Pepper  
I know you will be angry when you wake up and I'm sorry. I know you hate it when I'm on missions, exspecially when I didn't had the chance to say good bye... But I love you my beautiful angel and this is really important, for both of us. I want, I need you to be safe, cause living without you doesn't make any sense. I know I have been a jerk the last years and I'm sad that I realized that late how much you mean to me... We could have had so much time... But now we are here and you agreed to be my wife and made me the happiest man in the world. Please don't miss me too much, I promise that this is not a dangerous mission and I'll be back this evening. I'm sorry, I promise that I make it up to you when I come back.  
Lots of love and kisses  
Tony_

It was hard to read, because Pepper had started crying halfway. This hit her like nothing else, Tony had been right... She felt terrible that she had been so cruel to Tony...

He hadn't been lying and she had pushed him away... She had to go back, talk to him... Tell him that she was sorry, that she knew she had been too strict... She went to her room to pack her bag, but when she wanted to leave the room she saw flames...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony sat at home, staring at the screen of the TV when he suddenly jumped up. Stacy's house was in the news, flames all over.

"As far as we know there is still a person in the house, we don't know if there's any chance for the firefighters to safe him or her..."

"JARVIS, GET MY SUIT READY! NOW!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Wow guys ! 73 reviews :) Love ya all :* Thanks to all the lovely people who are flollowing and favoriting this. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pepper immideately closed the door and tried to remember what she'd learned about how to react to fire. She tried to open the window, but she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried. It was getting hotter and hotter in the little room and now she could also see flames in front of the window. Pepper got Panic, she wouldn't talk to Tony one last time, she couldn't tell him that she was sorry... She had left and now she would die and he wouldn't even notice. Pepper grabbed the blanket and curled up in the edge of the room, the blanket over her head, sobbing and waiting for the end.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Tony was glad that he got Jarvis sorted down and could trust his Al again. When he finally reached the house he didn't listen to the firefighters who told him that nobody could've survived this. He had to rescue her, he couldn't let her die in this hell. I'm coming, Pepper... It was hot in the house, even through his suit he could feel the temperature and he know that he hadn't much time.

"Jarvis, can you find her?"

"No sir, I'm sorry I don't know this house, but I think you should try it upstairs"

Tony saw absolutely nothing. When people tell you that you can't see anything in a fire you think they don't have the slightest idea. Fire is light! But now he saw that he could really see nothing.

"Jarvis, can you do something about this?"

Tony got panic, what if he didn't found her? What if she died and... Tony couldn't even think about it.

"JARVIS!"

Tony had reached the stairs and With the help of Jarvis he really started to see something. He reached the only closed door and prayed that she was in there, that she was still alive. He opened the door and -god thank Jarvis- saw a bed, a chair all furniture burning all over and something that looked like a burning pile of clothes.

"PEPPER? PEPPER?"

He heard a very silent mumbling of his name and when he pulled away the burning blanket and saw her, she seemed to be terrified and shrieked when she saw him. He quickly picked her up and flew to the next hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Pepper woke up, her body felt numb and her head ached like hell. She could hardly breathe and one of her hands felt very unfimilar. The other one were held by a well known hand... When Pepper tried to open her eyes, the light made her head hurt even more, but she managed to open them even though and turned her head to the side. Tony was asleep in a chair next to her bed, his hand wrapped around her own and he slept. She couldn't believe that he had come to rescue her, that she was still alive and that he was here. She didn't want to think about anything that had happened, she remembered the letter she had found. Stacy... why had she lied at her? What was this all about? She looked down at her other hand which was bandaged, then back at Tony. Tony... he had been by her side the whole time... she felt bad that she had been so cruel to this wonderful man.

"Tony..."

Waking up by her voice felt like heaven... Tony opened his eyes and looked at her. Seeing his love alive and awake was more than he had wished for. He lifted her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles softly, looked up in her shining blue eyes, smiling.

"Good morning, angel... how are you feeling?"

"Sore..." she caughed and continued "I'm so happy that you're here, Tony... I'm so sorry that I left, I found the letter and Stacy and you... I felt so guilty... and the fire..."

she looked at him and her blue eyes filled with tears. But Tony just shook his head and leaned in to kiss her softly. Pepper responded more than he had thought, but after a few seconds she pulled away and caughed again. It didn't sound very good... Tony took her hand and whispered:

"We'll figure this out later, okay? Everythin will be okay..."


	21. Chapter 21

"What happened Pepper?"

Pepper sighed. She really had no idea. She shook her head and raised her hand, suddenly hissing through her teeth at the pain when she touched the right side of her face. She got panic and whispered:

"Tony... is there a mirror in here?"

Tony looked up at her, softly shook his head.

"Don't, Peps... don't do this to you."

But Pepper had already stood up and headed to the bathroom, Tony followed her. She stood in front of the little mirror and looked at her face in shock. Tony knew it had to be very hard for her... The right side of her face was burned and bright red. Her eye was - god bless - not damaged, but a big strand of her hair next to her face was gone. She held onto the sink with the hand that didn't hurt and Tony saw her knuckles getting white. She didn't say a word, she just stared into her face. Tony came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, softly pulling her to him.

"You're still beautiful Peps... We'll get you alright again."

But Pepper shuddered and jerked away from him, getting back into bed and sobbing into the pillow. Tony followed her again, trying to soothe her he softly rubbed her back, but she whispered:

"Go away Tony..."

"Pepper... please don't make me leave you know! You are..."

"I AM A ZOMBIE, TONY! I DON'T WANT YOU TO SEE ME LIKE THIS!"

"Pepper..."

Tony knew he couldn't leave her side. She was in shock, and exhausted and now he was also afraid that she'd break down.  
He laid down on the bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"I won't go now, Peps! I left you once and you nearly died... The fact that you live means so much to me and I will protect you. The doctors said with the right care we'll get you as good as new again... Just trust them, okay? And I told you that you're beautiful, honey. For me you'll always look like an angel..."

Pepper didn't answer, but she didn't need to. It was alright, Tony knew she was tired and reliefed when her breath got slow and steady.

Tony didn't sleep in this night, he just watched the love of his life sleeping. He couldn't believe that she was finally in his arms again... He softly brushed her cheek with his thumb and she sighed softly. Tony was sad that she felt so embarassed about her look... She lived! And she was with him again, this was more he could've ever wished for. The engagement ring was still on her finger and he softly caressed her hand when her eyes snapped open and she screamed. Tony quickly wrapped his arms around her and tried to soothe her.

"Peps, hey... everything is alright... shh I'm right here, it's okay..."

She looked up at him with those beautiful blue eyes and without warning she wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him like never before. She softly sucked at his under lip and begged him to respond to her kiss. Finally he did and pulled her closer to him. She pulled away, struggling for air and burried her face in his chest, curling up into his lap.

"Tony... please don't..."

"What Pepper?"

"do you love me?"

Tony softly nuzzled her cheek and pulled her even closer to him.

"of course I do, Peps... why should I stop?"

Pepper stared at him and tried to figure out what to say. She wanted to tell him that she couldn't loose him, but if he couldn't put up with her she would respect this.

"I... I thought you maybe don't want to stay... because of... of this..."

she said and turned her head, looked away from him. Tony couldn't believe that she actually thought he would stop loving her because of this accident. He shifted his position so he was kneeling in front of her on the bed. He forced her to look at him and said:

"Stop this, Pepper. I love you and I will always love you, doesn't matter how you look. God, you could have three eyes and I would still love you..."

He leaned in and kissed her softy, tried to make her understand that everything that matters was that she was alive. She stared at him when he pulled back and they were startled by a nurse coming into the room.

"Miss Potts? Mr. Stark, we have the results here..."

Tony stared back at Pepper and sat next to her again, pulling her close. The nurse smiled softly at him and said:

"Well, Miss Potts... You were really, really lucky. Your eye isn't damaged and with the right care you'll be as good as new in approximately 6 months..."

She sighed and looked at Tony insecurely before she continued:

"But... of course there will be a few scares in your face, but you should be really thankful that you are still alive... Your hand is a little worse, but I'm sure we'll get this on track again too. You have to rest, and don't worry. Everything will be fine."

She smiled at them and left the room again.

Pepper curled up in Tony's lap and closed her eyes, grabbed a fistful of his shirt and sighed.

"Don't worry, Peps... I'm here. I'll be always here..."


	22. Chapter 22

**80 reviews... WOW :D Thank you so much! And many thanks to Pepper-Potts-Stark who gave the idea for this chapter :)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

"Oh stop kidding me, Tony! How can you love me when I look like this? We both know who you are... Just... stop lying at me and leave, please..."

Pepper knew it had been a mistake to send him away, but she felt ugly and she didn't want him to see her like this...

She woke up the next day and was startled because she didn't found Tony by her side. Then she remembered their fight and sunk back into her pillows, soflty crying. After a while she heard someone playing guitar and soon Tony came through the door, smiling and singing for her. She only had heard him 2 times before and she was still caughed by his wonderful voice.

Made a wrong turn, once or twice  
Dug my way out, blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that's alright  
Welcome to my silly life Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss, no way it's all good, it didn't slow me down  
Mistaken, always second guessing  
Underestimated, look, I'm still around

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than, less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing you are perfect to me

You're so mean when you talk  
About yourself, you are wrong  
Change the voices in your head  
Make them like you instead So complicated, look how big you'll make it  
Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game  
It's enough, I've done all I can think of  
Chased down all my demons, see you do the same

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than, less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me

The whole world stares while I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in lying and we tried, tried, tried  
But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time Done looking for the critics 'cause they're everywhere  
They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair Strange ourselves and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that? Why do I do that? Why do I do that?

Ooh, pretty, pretty, pretty  
Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than, less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me  
You are perfect to me You're perfect, you're perfect to me  
Pretty, pretty please if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than, less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me

Pepper sat in the bed, softly crying, but now smiling at Tony. He carefully made his way to her bed and pulled her in his arms, rubbing circles on her back to comfort her.  
"Pepper... I... I know you don't feel very well... But I want you to know that I'll always be there... And it don't matter how you look, really it don't. I love you and a stupid accident won't change that. And I promise that I will find the one who did that to you and make them pay..."

Pepper looked up at him and kissed him soflty.

"I love you, Tony... Thank you for beeing by my side..."


	23. Chapter 23

_"She's alive? She should've payed for what she did! My plan was perfect, what did ou do?"_

_Stacy shuddered._

_"I'm sorry... Mr. Brown said... he said Stark needs to be week... He is week and she is too... What did I do wrong? I don't know why she found the letter..."_

_"IT LIED ON OUR CUPBOARD YOU STUPID BITCH! OF COURSE SHE FOUND IT! AND IT DON'T MATTER WHAT MR. BROWN SAID, HE'S OUT! THIS IS ABOUT POTTS AND NO ONE ELSE!"_

_"But she has a very bad burning in her face..."_

_"Did he leave her?"_

_"No... he didn't..."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pepper Potts was beautiful when she slept. Tony realized just now how much he had truly missed her. The sun was shining through the window and made her hair shining even more red than it already was. Her small, warm body was curled up against his side and her breath was slow and steady. He wrapped his arms closer around her body, Pepper sighed and snuggled closer against him.

"Tony...", she mumbled and opened her eyes, chocolate brown meeting ocean blue. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course you can, Peps..."

Pepper sighed before she started to talk again.

"I...I feel guilty because I left... I should've listen to you... I was just... You are Iron Man and sometimes it's just too much for me to put up with... You are in so much danger, I'm worrying about you... But I should've listen to you... I'm sorry... I love you so much, Tony... And I can't loose you..."

Tony smiled and leaned in to kiss her softly before he answered:

"It's alright, honey... I know that it's hard. And I promise that I'll try to talk to you much more before I leave, call you regulary... I'm sorry that I didn't realize how hard this is for you... I can't stop beeing Iron Man..."

"I don't ask you to stop, Tony... I just want to know what's going on"

Tony took her hand and stared down at the ring she still wore.

"Are... Are you... still going to marry me?"

Pepper couldn't endure his puppy-dog-face. He really seemed to be very worried that she could leave.

"Of course I am, Tony..."

She burried her face back in his shoulder and closed her eyes, melting in his warm body and his scent. She realized how much she had missed him and she was happy that they had figured this out.

_Melodie sat – as always alone – ouside and read a and her friends were standing not far from her, laughing. She looked so happy and Melodie was jealous at her, like always._

_Always good marks, good friends, pretty face..._

_Melodie stood up and walked over to them, she was sure that Virginia wouldn't listen to her, like she never did. But Meoldie wanted to try at least. _

_"Virginia?"_

_Virginia turned her head to look at Melodie, her smile failed._

_"Hi, Melodie", she said snappish and took Melodie's arm, pulling her away from her friends. "I told you I don't want you to come with us!"_

_"But..."_

_"No buts, Melodie. I said no, I don't want you to be around!"_

_With this, Virginia left and went back to her friends. Melodie watched them leaving, laughing and -obviously- joking about her._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She knew that Virginia had to pay for what she had done all these years. Melodie still watched the camera's which showed the hostpital room. Virginia was sleeping in Tony's arms... safe... like Melodie never was...

"STACY!"

Stacy stumbled into the room and said:

"Sorry... yeah?"

"VISIT HER! LURE HIM AWAY FROM HER AND GOD DAMN KILL HER!"

Stacy was flabbergasted and made a step forward, but moved back immideately when Melodie shot her death glare at her.

"This is not a good plan, Ma'am... We need to make a new plan, we'd get caughed if this goes wrong..."

Waiting... like always...


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm really sorry that the chapters got shorter and shorter, I try to make them longer again. Thank all of you for your support and a special THANK YOU to #Pepper Potts-Stark# who's always correcting the chaps. **

**I LOOOOOOOVE ALL OF YOU :D**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony woke up in the night and was shocked first, because Pepper wasn't in his arms anymore, but then he saw her standing at the window, her face shining in the moonlight. He carefully stood up and went to her, pulling her in his arms.

"Is everything alright, Peps?"

"Hmm..."

She leaned back into his chest and sighed.

"I'm just thinking... What if... what if I didn't survive this fire? What if I had died and you... I couldn't have told you that I'm sorry, that I love you... Maybe you wouldn't have recognized what happened..."

"Honey, don't think like that... I'm here, I'm right here and nothing is going to happen"

He took her hand and softly pulled her back into the bed. Pepper snuggled up against him and closed her eyes again. Tony watched her and thought about what she had said. She was right she could've died... But she didn't, she was here, still his fiancé and he wouldn't let someone harm her ever again. But Tony also knew that she was right to be afraid, he had read the letters god damn. Somebody wanted to kill her, and he wouldn't rest till he'd find those bastards... All that happened had changed Pepper, she had been the strongest woman he'd ever met and now? She didn't sleep through the nights and she was still embarassed about her face. Tony knew he had to bring the old Pepper back, otherwise she'd break soon.

_"Melodie? MELODIE? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"_

_Melodie's head appeared in the door to her room._

_"Oh, hey..."_

_"THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'LL TRY TO TALK TO YOU! I MEET BEN IN HALF AN HOUR AND MY DRESS IS COMPLETELY RIPPED! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?"_

_"BEN IS TO GOOD FOR YOU VIRGINA! HE SHOULD'VE BEEN MINE!"_

_Virginia just glared at her, hissed and ran back into her room, trying to stop herself from crying and looked out for a new dress she could wear for this date. Her sister was deffinitely getting worse._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Virginia's arm was covered in blood and she layed on the floor, crying and screaming. Melodie watched her mum yelling something she couldn't quite understand and trying to stop the blood. The knife still in her hand, Melodie ran back into her room and sat under the bed. She couldn't get the images of her sister in bed with Ben out of her head. It had felt so good to finally be the one with the power, Virginia completely helpless in her hands._

_Her ears were numb and she couldn't here the police officer. He pulled her out of her hiding place and took the forced her to sat down in the car and she saw the emergency taking care of an unconscious Virgina. Melodie screamed and tried to get free, but the doors of the car were closed immedeatly and they drove away..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony watched Pepper sleeping again and had the hope that she'd sleep through this time. Her arm was draped over his chest and her face burried in his shoulder. He softly caressed her cheek when she suddenly opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Tony... I'm so happy that you're still here..."

"Why should I leave, honey? I was a jerk all these years and I regret that I didn't tell you sooner how I felt about you... We could've had so much time, I could've keep you safe... I won't go, Peps. I love you and you know I can't loose you... When you left you took a part of my heart with you... I can't live without you..."

Pepper nuzzled his cheek and whispered:

"I'm so sorry, Tony... But we needed this. We needed to be apart to realize how much we need each other, to realize that this relationship is more than we thought. I never stopped loving you, Tony... I just wanted to be sure"

"I know, Peps... please don't think I'm mad at you, I understand that. It's alright. I'm just happy that you are in my arms again... Wanna take a hot bath, honey?"

She looked up at him and sighed.

"Tony, it's 2:14 am..."

Tony smiled at her and softly kissed the tip of her nose. He sat up and pulled her with him.

"You can't sleep, right? You have to relax, Peps..."

Pepper couldn't deny that she loved him even more when he was this protective of her. She let him help her in the bath and he held her hand all the time, talking to her, calming her down. When she finished he wrapped her in a towel and pulled her in his arms, promised that he'd make her okay again.

He forced her to sat down on the bed again and got the salve for Peppers face.

"I don't want to hurt you honey, I promise I'll be careful...",

he said and carefully started to take care of the wound. Pepper couldn't help herself and started to cry about how loving he was with her. Tony recognized it and quickly finished his work before he snuggled up next to her again and pulled her in his arms.

"Don't worry, Pep... Cry, it's okay... I'm here, I'll always be here..."


	25. Chapter 25

**Here we go with the next chapter :) **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Today, Pepper's hand bandage would be removed. Tony didn't know how Pepper would react, he was glad that she was finally able to look at herself in the mirror again. The burning in her face was deffinitely getting better, but Tony hadn't seen her hand since he had brought her into the hospital.

The fire had been two weeks ago and Pepper had slept through the night for the first time. The clock read 5 am and Tony asked himself why he was awake. Normally he didn't stand up before 10... if ever. But in the last few days he hadn't slept very much, always looking out if Pepper was okay. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, melting in her scent. Even though the smell of the hospital he could recognize the unique Pepper scent of daysies and something he still hadn't find out. He continued to stare at her and asked himself how he had survived all these years without her by his side. She had put up with so much through the years, taking out his 'trash' and caring about his stuff. He couldn't remember all the things which happened in that night when he first told her that he loved her. But he remembered her, 10 years ago after the first month she had worked for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Mr. Stark... WHAT THE HELL?"_

_Virginia 'Pepper' Potts made her way downstairs Tony's lab in grey Louboutins, a light blue blouse and a dark grey pencil-skirt. She was halfway down the stairs when she saw the mess and stopped walking any further. She couldn't deny that -sometimes- she was afraid of the things that were going on in there. Pepper hadn't any clue about weapons and when she was honest with herself, she really didn't want to know. _

_Tony on the other hand was... attractive. VERY attractive and Pepper was ashamed how she thought about him. Every woman would want to sleep with him – well, nearly every woman DID sleep with him, but Pepper wasn't that kind of a woman. This was about her job, she was Tony Stark's PA and she took care about anything her told her to. _

_"Mr. Stark? I don't know... Is it safe to come down there?"_

_"Don't stand there like a little chicken, Pepper! I need your help."_

_Pepper carefully went down the remaining stairs and typed in her code before she could enter the workshop. Tony stood on a table, a wrench in his hand and with the other hand he held a big metal plate in place._

_He was very handsome... with the messy hair and the perfectly shaved goatee... But on everything else he was... a jerk._

_"Come on Pepper..."_

_She made his way through the lab, several things laying all over the place and stopped in front of the table._

_"What... what do you want me to do?" she asked confused._

_"Get out of that heels when you don't want to break your little neck and come up here... I can't hold this thing and fix it with just two hands."_

_Pepper sighed and slipped out of her heels, carefully climbing onto the table. Tony gave her the wrench and held up the plate to the ceiling._

_"Just screw it down." he told her._

_This was harder than it sounds, neither the plate nor the table were very big and soon Pepper found herself pressed up against her boss, trying to screw down the bolts. He could smell her perfume and her hair tickled his cheek. Tony couldn't deny that this woman faszinated him in a different way than any other woman before. He knew he had to find out what that meant._

_When Pepper was finished she backed away and climbed down the table, putting her heels back on._

_"Will that be all, Mr. Stark?"_

_"That will be all, Miss Potts."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Pepper woke up she couldn't help but smile about Tony sleeping peacefully, his head on her chest and his arms wrapped around her waist. She didn't remember falling asleep like that, but she found it incredibly cute. She soflty combed her finger through his hair and felt the buzz of the arc next to her heart. There were so many things she thought about, how their future would be like, but she knew that right now all that matters was that he was still beside her.

As Tony finally opened his eyes he smiled and left his comfortable position to kiss Pepper softly and asked:

"How are you? Slept well, honey?"

"Yeah, I did... Tony I'm afraid", she whispered and looked down at her hand.

Tony knew she was nervous and tried to calm her down.

"It's going to be okay, Peps... I promise. You have been through so much already, this won't break you down. You're the strongest woman I know, Pep... you'll get this."

It was half and hour later when Pepper's nurse finally came into the room and smiled at the couple.

"Good Morning, Miss Potts. Are we feeling better today?"

Pepper nodded but couldn't bring the strenght to smile back at the woman.

"Well, let's see how your hand is doing..."

It hurt when the nurse lifted the bandage and Pepper gasped at the sight of her damaged hand. The flesh was bright red, and a yellow liquid came out of a few open bubbles. The few parts where she had still skin were black and burnt.

Pepper's other hand grabbed a fistful of Tony's shirt and a few sobs escaped her mouth. Tony wrapped his arms around her and held her close, looking at the nurse helplessly.

"Miss Potts, It looks worse than it actually is, don't worry. The skin will recover and there will be just a few scares left. It just takes time."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Any Reviews? *.* Good, bad, sucks? Just let me know**


	26. Chapter 26

It was dark. Dark and cold like always in the tiny room. The walls were full of drawings, wings, angels with skulls instead of real heads, some symbols nobody could explain and various quotes. Melodie hadn't said a single word since she was taken into the police's custody. She had been questioned by a few detectives and a psychiatrist, but she kept her lips sealed. She doesn't intend to speak ever again anyway.

She laid back on the thing she called 'bed' an old matress with a greazy blanket. She hadn't seen her mom or Virginia since the police had took her from their house and she was kinda glad that she didn't need to talk to them. Melodie had realized a long time ago that her life was better when she was alone.

Nobody had ever seen her talents... Her mom had been with Melodie's biological father for 2 years, but he had left a few weeks before Melodie had been born and she doesn't give a damn about him. She was the lonely child in the family who never had any friends. She tried to approach some girls when she was in kindergarten. All she got was glares from them before they walked away.

Melodie was barely a year old when her mother married another man. Soon, oh-so lovely Virginia was born. You could see the difference between the two girls. Melodie wasn't very pretty, you could see her cheekbones through the paper-like skin and her messy black hair made her look even more like a corpse. Her eyes were dark and always focused. If you looked at her you got the feeling to be burnt right were you stood. Virginia, on the other hand had beautiful sky blue eyes that made everyone smile. Her strawberry blonde hair glistened in the sun. She had freckles that could barely be made out on her fair skin. She had the talent to make anyone smile.

Through the years, Melodie spent her time alone locked up in her room. When her younger sister, Virginia came into her room, she would scream herself hoarse until Virginia left.

They went to the same school, but nobody recognized them as sisters and Virginia didn't tell any of her friends about it. She knew that nobody liked her sister and she could understand them. Nobody liked her... Most of the students were... Scared.

It was the second year on high school when Melodie had to leave the school for 1 Month, because she had attacked some of her schoolmates with a pair of scissors . In the same year, Virginia started to join the cheerleaders. Melodie didn't try to join this team, she didn't like the costumes anyway.

Soon, Virginia started hanging out with the cool kids, laughed with them, got lunch with them. Melodie didn't care if she was the loser at school. She always sat alone. She didn't need to be with the cool kids, she knew she was better than them. But there was one thing, Melodie really wanted. Ben Floress, the captain of the school's football team and star quarterback.

She have had a really bad fight with Virginia after she had found Ben's picture in her schoolbag and had asked her why she was keeping a photo of him.

"I like him... He's nice"

**Pepper's POV - 14 years ago**

I walked into the girls locker room. This Saturday is going to be the finals between …..High's Tigers and …...High's Sharks. The Tigers and the Sharks have been rivals for years. Last year, the Sharks won the League. This year, we, the Tigers are determined to win the title. The football team had been training all year for this. We, the cheerleaders have also been quite busy training for this game. I changed into my cheer leading costume and tied a yellow ribbon into my hair. I loved the way the costume make me look hot.

"Come on, Ginny. We're gonna be late for practice. Hurry up!" cried Janet, my fellow cheerleader

"Coming. " I said before I exited the locker room and made my way to the football field with Janet.

I stood outside with the other cheerleaders to discuss our choreography one last time when i saw him. Ben Floress, the boy of my dreams. I loved his golden wavy hair and his amber eyes. I had never talked to him, I wasn't sure if he even knew who I am... And I knew I hadn't a chance to get him, I was just one of the many girls that had a crush on him. We started our training and I tried to concentrate on the figures instead of the body of Ben who ran up and down the football field. God he was so hot!

I was the head of our pyramid and very proud about it, but I forgot everything as the football team finished and Ben looked, no, actually smiled at me. He and his teammates came towards us to watch and Ben didn't stop to look at me and I tried to concentrate. But I couldn't.

The next thing I know, I was falling from the top of the pyramid. Suddenly, I felt a pair of strong arms catching me.

"Whoa, you alright, little lady?" asked Ben. Little lady? Seriously? He sounds like my dad.

"Umm…yeah, I'm fine. " I said

I couldn't help but blush when he put me down

"Did you get hurt?" he asked

"Don't think so. Thank you." I said smiling at him. Oh, God! I was hyperventilating. I feel like I could combust any moment.

The girls asked if I was alright. I just replied with loads of 'I'm okay's and 'I'm fine's. The cheer leading captain called it a day and reminded to come back for practice tomorrow. I changed back to my clothes and headed out of the school. Then, Ben came up to me.

"Hey! Virginia, right?" he asked. I felt like passing out! The guy of my dreams actually knew my name!

"Uh, yeah." I replied

"Want me to give you a ride home?" he asked with that charming smile

"Sure! It'd be great." I said, biting my lower lip

We got into his pick-up truck and I gave him the directions to my house. He stopped in the drive way.

"Thanks!" I said

"Anytime." He replied" Hey, Ginny? You wanna go out some time?" he added

"That'd be great." I said smiling

"How about tomorrow after you cheer practice." He asked

"Okay, yeah." I said

He handed me a piece of paper with his number before we said our goodbyes.

**Melodie's POV - The match on saturday**

I was the last one that sat down on the . The sun was burning and I didn't even know what I was doing here... Too much light and too many people and... Oh right... Ben Floress. It was the final match of the season and of course our team was going to win. I spotted little Miss Perfect on the top of some pyramid the cheerleaders did and If my eyes were working I could swear she winked at someone on the team, but I couldn't see who it was.

It was 30 minutes later Ben was hit by a big boy and fell into the grass. I jumped on my seat, did something happened to him? The feeling in my tummy got even worse when I saw a certain read head running towards Ben and helping him to stand up. She wrapped her arms around him and... kissed him. I heard murmurs around me but I didn't even notice. I closed my eyes, this was simply not possible... That little slut had gotten the boy that was supposed to be MINE!

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Tony knew that he had to get Pepper better; this wasn't the Pepper he knew... She sat on the bed and stared at the sheets.

"Pepper... Honey, look at me"

Pepper looked up at him and Tony frowned. When he had first met her she had been a strong and independent woman. Whenever she had looked at someone her blue eyes would glisten and make anyone feel at home . Her smile, her beautiful smile was gone, the sparkle in her eyes was gone and the Pepper he saw now was nothing more than a shadow of herself. Tony sat down on the edge of her bed and took her hand, softly caressed her knuckles with his thumb. He stood up and pulled her with him, ignoring her confused face. He smiled softly at her and took out his phone, placed it on the nightstand and returned to Pepper, taking her hand and placing the other on her waist.

"Tony, what..."

"Shh...", he said and silenced her with a soft kiss.

"Jarvis, music please!"

Tony's phone had a very good sound quality and he began to dance with Pepper. She was a little bit startled at first, but finally sighed, tried a smile and laid her head on his shoulder, allowing herself to melt into him.

Tony held her close whispering the lyrics in her ear.

"_you're in my arms_

_and all the world is gone_

_The music play along_

_For all them too_

_So close_

_Together_

_and when I'm with you _

_so close_

_I feeling alive..._"

When the music had finished Tony didn't let go of her. He just held her close and wrapped his arms around her waist, burrying his head in the spot where her neck met her shoulders and kissed the soft skin.

"I love you, Virginia Potts... Whenever you want to talk to me about what happened, how I can make you better, just do it. I'm here for you..."


	27. Chapter 27

**30 Followers? *o* YOU ARE AMAZING :D  
Well... here we are with the next chapter. Thank you for all the support, maybe we can reach the 100 reviews with this chapter? *puppy-dog-face* It would mean very much to me**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Pepper's POV**

I was in the hospital for 4 weeks now... Tony had been by my side all the time, caring about me, calming me down and I loved him even more for that. But I also had a bad feeling that I was so weak and he needed to be so strong for both of us. I asked myself once again how I deserved this... him...

My head laid on Tony's chest and he held me close... I loved cuddling with him, it was like our bodies had been made for each other, they just fit perfectly.

I looked out of the window, watching the moon and the trees in front of my window. It was hot outside and I was sure that the hot air couldn't please them...

I was pretending to be sleeping, cause I didn't know what to do. I wanted to talk to Tony, wanted to tell him about my fear, that I wouldn't get better. That he would finally leave... no... Tony couldn't leave me... could he? I was confused about the whole Situation, I didn't know how I could get over with this. I looked up at him and softly stroked his goatee with two fingers; I loved his goatee, I always had. It was perfectly shaved, every day, even when he had come back from Afghanistan he had obviously trimmed it in the plane. I didn't know when he had started with this, but I loved it.

There was so much about him that I just stared to realize after we had been started dating. The way he looked at me, his smile... Okay, his sleeping habits were kind of weird, but I found out that it wasn't as bad as I had thought.

Suddenly, Tony opened his eyes and I stared in his wonderful chocolate Teddybear eyes.

"Pepper..." he mumbled at me.

"Oh Tony... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you..."

I really didn't. He looked exhausted and tired and I felt guilty again. I needed him, now more than ever. And I was so happy that he was by my side...

**Tony's POV**

I knew what to do now to bring the old Pepper back, the Pepper I had fallen in love with. I watched her sleeping face, the burn in her face was getting better, it was still bright red, but you could see new skin forming already. I had spoken to the nurse and she had told me that in a few weeks, Pepper would be as good as new... She have had so much luck.

I wrapped my arms around her tiny frame and pulled her closer, god I loved it when she cuddled up to me like this. Her head on my chest and her hand protective over my reactor. I was so happy that she was with me again, safe and securely in my arms. I loved to hold her, she always felt soft and warm in my arms, I could feel her steady breath against my ribcage.

I don't know how long I watched her when the nurse came inside and said:

"Mr. Stark? Nilia has finished her breakfast, if you want to, you can visit her with Miss Potts now..."

I nodded and smiled at her

"Thanks"

When she had left I leaned down to my girlfriend and kissed her cheek softly.

"Pepper... Honey wake up... I have a surprise for you"

She opened her wonderful blue eyes and smiled at me. I kissed her again before I stood up and pulled her with me. She wore one of my T-shirts and a black leggins, her hair was down... she looked stunning. I took her hand, lazed our fingers and pulled her with me, ignoring her confused face.

"Tony... Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, Peps..."

We reached the playroom for the kids and I pulled the still confused looking Pepper inside.

She gasped and looked at me with wide eyes when she saw the little girl. She was sitting on one of the cuddly chairs and hold a big fluffy teddybear in her tiny hands. She was about 5 or 6 years old and she stared at Pepper with big green eyes. About a half of her face was badly scarred and a big part of her brown curly hair was missing.

I smiled at the little girl who smiled back to me and I said:

"Hey little princess... I brought someone with me..."

Pepper stood behind of me and I turned around, saw her face changing from scared and terrified to loving and happy when she saw Nilia smiling at her.

"Bep?"

"She means you, honey..."

I sat down on one of the little chairs and watched Pepper who made her way to the little girl, kneeling down in front of her.

"Hi..."

"You're the girlfriend of Mr. Teddy?"

Pepper laughed and looked at me. I just smiled at her and nodded, so she turned back to the girl and said:

"Yes I am. And who are you?"

"My name's Nili and this is Poo", she said, showing Pepper her Teddybear.

"Hi Poo.", Pepper answered and skook the hand of the Teddy. Nilia giggled and clapped her tiny hands.

"Mr. Teddy said you are sad... why are you sad? Is he bad to you?"

Pepper smiled at the little girl's wisdom and answered:

"No... god no! Yeah I was a little sad and scared, cause something bad has happened to me..."

Nilia stood up and wrapped her little arms around Peppers neck, she wrapped her own around the little girls waist. I smiled at the sight and was happy that my plan worked out.

"You're so pretty Bep... Don't be sad, life is a gift and you need to be strong..."

She pulled back and looked at Pepper when a nurse came into the room.

"Nilia dear? You need to get your injection!"

Nilia smiled and stood up, kissed Pepper's cheek and said:

"Will you play Teaparty with me and Poo tomorrow?"

Pepper just nodded and smiled back at Nilia, then at me.

"Tony... Who is she?"

She smiled, nevertheless I could see a few tears in her eyes. I took her hand and we went back to her room. She sat down on the bed and stared at me. I sat down next to her and pulled her on my lap.

"This was Nilia. I met her yesterday when I got a coffee. She is a wonderful little girl."

"She is...", Pepper whispered. "What happened to her?"

"There was a fire at her house a few month's ago... Her parents died and she was badly injured... Her face won't ever heal again, you know? But... she's happy. She's the happiest girl I ever met in a hospital. I talked to her about an hour and told her about you and she wanted to meet you."

"She's very cute, Tony... But... what will happen to her after she get's out of the hospital?"

"I don't know, Peps..."

Pepper cuddled up in my lap and placed her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her nuzzled her cheek. I finally had the hope to get back the old Pepper. When she had been with Nilia I had seen the sparkle in her eyes I had missed so much. Maybe the little girl could bring her back...

**Pepper's POV**

It was already late at night and I just couldn't stop to think about that little girl. She was so happy, her parents had died and she was badly injured, forever... but she was happy. I would heal, I would marry the man of my dreams, I would have a family. But Nilia... she had nobody to care about her. She was alone. What if?... No... We couldn't... But Tony liked her too. And Nilia liked Tony... I needed to talk to her doctor tomorrow...

I really looked forward to the teaparty with Nilia and Poo tomorrow. I really wanted to help her...


	28. Chapter 28

**Come on! We can make the 100 reviews :D I believe in you :)**

Pepper woke up the next day, cuddled up against Tony and with a weird feeling in her tummy. She checked the clock and suddenly sat up, causing Tony to wake up.

"Pepper! What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm okay. Do you know if I can go out?"

Tony sat up and raised his brows.

"You... you want to leave the hospital?"

"Yeah... I need to buy something... You think I can go?"

"I'll ask a nurse, okay?"

**Tony's POV**

I came out of the shower when I heard a soft knocking at the door I thought I was Pepper who would come back from the shop, but when I opened the door, my greeting half way out, I froze.

"Hey Hon..."

This woman looked a lot like Pepper, red hair, incredibly blue eyes and many creases... Pepper in 30 years...

"Hello?"

She looked at me and said:

"Mr. Stark? Can I see my daughter?"

This was Pepper's Mum? Her daughte had nearly died in a fire and she came now? After 4 weeks? I could hardly believe this, but she looked like she worried to death, so I wrapped the towel tighter around my waist and told her to come inside.

She had just sat down when Pepper entered the room. The real Pepper with a big, cute, pink and fluffy stuffed rabbit in her arms. She looked first at me and smiled, then she saw her mum.

"Mum? What... what are you doing here?"

Pepper smiled and embraced her Mum after she had placed the rabbit on the bed but when she pulled back, her mother just stared at her. Than she started yelling at me:

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY LITTLE GINNY? WHY IS SHE LOOKING LIKE... LIKE THIS?"

I didn't know what to answer. If Pep's mother really thought what she had just said I really didn't like her. I wanted to reply, but Pepper reacted first. She shot her death glare at her mother and hissed:

"Bye, Mum... I need to go I have an invitation for a teaparty"

She took the rabbit and ran out of the room.

I looked at Pepper's mum and needed a few minutes to get the words together, I just couldn't believe how she thought about her daughter.

"What the hell was this? You are her mother, and she was through a very hard time! You should be there for her! And she's still the most beautiful woman in the world... "

"Mr. Stark... I..."

"No... I want you to go now."

**Pepper's POV**

I reached Nilia's room a few minutes later and immedeatly forgot the tears that had built while I had been on my way. Nilia was sitting on her bed in a green nightgown with puppies on it and Poo was placed next to her. A chair stood next to the bed and she had placed cups and plastic muffins on her sheets. She smiled at me and I smiled back, showing her the stuffed rabbit.

"Bep!", she giggled and took the rabbit, still smiling at me.

"Is this for me?"

"It is..." I was happy that she liked it, I couldn't believe how happy and strong she was...

"Oh, Thank you! I think I call him Mr. Fluffy. He can sit next to Poo. Do you want a muffin, Bep?"

I smiled and nodded, I thought It was very funny when she called me 'bep'. I loved this little girl, Yeah, I have known her just for 2 days, but I loved her. We sat there and had our t-party with the two stuffed toys and laughed a lot. Nilia told me about their last adventure when she and Poo had been here for the first day and he had keep her safe during the tests she had to do.

"He's my best friend... do you want to be my best friend too?"

She looked at me with this lovely big green eyes and of course I had to say yes.

"It would be an honour for me, Nilia"

She giggled and wrapped her little arms around my neck, hugging me tight. I wrapped my arms around her as well and wished that I could always be with her. She was an impressive little girl.

"You're a wonderful girl, you know that?"

Nilia pulled back and smiled at me, saying nothing just smiling her lovely smile at me.

"I know that you have to leave soon... And I want you to know that I'll miss you. But you need to promise me that you won't miss me too much. Mr. Teddy will always be with you. He really loves you..."

I don't know what to say. She was so... special... I hugged her again and whispered:

"Thank you, dear... But believe me, I deffinitely will miss you..."

I hugged her again when a nurse came into the room.

"Miss Potts? You have to leave now, I'm sorry... And I'm happy to say that you can leave the hospital if you want to"

I looked at her and tried to make a decision. I could leave the place I hated so much, I could be alone with Tony again... But Nilia... I looked at her and she nodded, handing me Poo.

"I want you to have him... He'll take care of you when Mr. Teddy can't", she said. I smiled and hugged her tight before I left. In the doorframe I turned around and said:

"Bye best friend... "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pepper came back into her room, the teddy Poo in her arms and looking desperately at Tony. He had changed in a T-shirt and jeans and sat on the bed when she came in.

"Peps... Hey, are you okay?"

Pepper nodded and sat down next to him, curling up in his lap. Tony wrapped his arms around her and tried to calm her down. He knew what was wrong with her, the nurse had told him that Pepper could leave the hospital and Tony knew that she would miss Nilia... But he also knew that she would get better when they were home again.

"Let's head out of here, Peps..."

She nodded and stood up, stared to pack her bags. Tony watched her, she looked a lot stronger than 3 weeks ago and he had the hope that she'd get back on track again. When she had finished packing her bag he pulled her in his arms and kissed her hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck and burried her face in his shoulder...

"Don't worry Peps... we make everything okay...I love you"

"Nilia told me that you really love me... How does she know? "

Tony sighed and sat down on the bed pulling Pepper with him.

"I talked a lot with her... She's very wise and... you know she's special. I hadn't talked to someone about the situation and she was... I just felt like I could completely open up to her, you know? I told her a lot and she make me better, that's why I brought you to her."

They came back to the Malibu mansion and Tony brought Pepper's bag upstairs while she sat down onto the couch with Nilia's Teddy and waited for him to come back. He sat down next to her and pulled her in his arms.

"Are you okay, Peps?"

"Hmm..."

He pulled her closer and leaned his head on her's.

"You miss her, don't you?"

Pepper sat up and looked at him, her blue eyes full of worry.

"She's a wonderful little girl, Tony. She deserves a wonderful future, parents who care about her. I can't leave her there alone..."

"Nilia is strong, honey... And it's not your responsibility to give her a future..."

"IT IS! TONY WHY DON'T YOU WANT TO UNDERSTAND?"

Tony backed away and stared at Pepper. She cried and yelled at him, something was deffinitely wrong with her. He took her hand softly and said:

"Honey, please calm down... I'll bring you upstairs, okay? You need to rest."

She looke indeed very tired and Tony picked her up and brought her upstairs. He cuddled up next to her in the bed and wrapped his arms around her.  
He thought she was asleep, but after a few minutes she mumbled:

"I really want to be a mother, Tony... I wanted for so long... My first fiancė he... I was pregnant and I lost the child. He left me when the doctors told us that I won't be able to get children ever again... Don't leave me Tony..."

"I won't..."


	29. Chapter 29

"Stand up, come on."

He took her hand and pulled her with him, out of the door and into one of the cars.

"Tony, where are we going?"

He looked at her and took her hands, kissed her knuckles and whispered:

"I don't want you to be sad, Peps... We're going back to the hospital..."

They drove in silence and Tony wasn't sure anymore that he made the right decision, but he couldn't stand a sad Pepper... She had been so happy when she had met the little girl and Tony had a bad feeling when he was the reason that they have to be apart. He watched her, she had her forehead against the window and stared outside.

"Peps..? Are you okay?"

"Hmm..."

She turned her head to look at him and sighed.

"Tony... I... You know you don't have to do this for me. I'm an adult and I can take care of my life... I'm not obsessed with something... I just..."

She looked at him, didn't have any Idea what to say, but Tony just shook his head and smiled.

"Stop it, Pep... It's okay"

They reached the hospital and Tony took Peppers hand again. He wanted to protect her, but he knew that he couldn't do that forever; she didn't want him to. He watched her when they walked down the hall. She looked better and a lot healthier than a few days ago but her gaze was cold and steady... She still didn't looked like the old Pepper, the Pepper he loved so much. He hadn't seen her smile since they had left the hospital and he knew the pain in her heart was worse than he first thought. He stopped and she turned around to look at him.

"What?", she mumbled.

Tony sighed and guided her into a nearby room, forcing her to sit down on an empty bed.

"Peps... I know that the last few months were very hard for you... and I'm sorry that I wasn't able to make you feel better so far, but I promise that I won't ever stop to try to be the guy you deserve..."

Pepper had tears in her eyes when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

"You become more for me than I could ever ask for, Tony... I'm sorry that I was so weird, but this is not your fault, okay? God, I love you so much..."

Tony hugged her back and they just stayed there for a while, neither Tony nor Pepper could get the strenght to pull back. It was until a nurse came into the room and startled them.

"Oh, I'm sorry... Mr. Stark? Miss Potts? I thought you left the hospital a few hours ago?"

Tony turned around and tried to explain why they were here.

"Well... we came back cause we wanted to know..."

He looked at Pepper as if to get the permission from her to say it.

"If it's possible for us to adopt Nilia..."

The nurse smiled, but shook her head.

"Oh, Mr. Stark, I'm sorry... You can't do that, her aunt came I think half and hour ago and took her home... But don't worry, she'll be perfectly fine."

Tony turned around and tried to find out how Pepper reacted to this. She smiled, but he could see that she wasn't fully happy like she pretended to be. He took her hand and they walked back outside.

"Peps..?"

She just shook her head and smiled at him.

"It's okay. She'll be fine, she's with her family again..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pepper sat on the couch and watched a movie while Tony was in the kitchen and made a tea for them. He came into the living room with two cups and set them on the table befor he sat down next to Pepper and looked at her, tried to find out what she thought. She looked a lot healthier, he couldn't deny that, but at the same time she looked sad and thoughtful. He carefully took her hand and Pepper turned her head to look at him, she tried a smile and leaned her head against his shoulder. Tony wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Peps... You know I do anything to see you smile again..."

"Could you just hold me..?"

Tony pulled her on his lap and wrapped his arms tighter around her. Pepper pressed herself against his body and tried to catch some of his warmth. He was her saviour and she hadn't have any idea how to survive without him. She had really wanted to be a mother for Nilia and now she maybe could never see her again. Pepper didn't deny that she was sad, even though the little girl was with a part of her family again... But she had made her better and she would have been thankful if she could've spend more time with her. But she also knew that she hadn't had any rights to be Nilias mother when she still had a family... It was better for her.

Tony held her for what felt like hours, he knew that it was hard for her to loose Nilia, she had been very good for her... But Tony also knew that he had to get Pepper on track again. He soflty lifted her in his arms and brought her upstairs, laid her down in the bed and wrapped the blanket around her. He wanted to leave, to talk to Jarvis and find out what he could do, but Pepper caught his hand and whispered:

"Stay..."

So he laid down next to her and pulled her close. She turned around and burried her face in the crook of his neck and snuggled up into him. Tony wrapped his arms tighter around her and whispered in her ear:

"I love you Peps... don't ever forget that"

The next morning he finally wanted to go downstairs to discuss with Jarvis, but Pepper was still asleep and he just couldn't leave her now. Tony felt guitly that he couldn't make her better; he was Iron Man, he safed the world, but he couldn't make the woman he loved more than anything else smile again? He watched her sleeping, she was so beautiful when she slept. Not that she wasn't stunning on every other occasion, but it was a different beauty when she was this relaxed. He could barely see the burning in her face anymore and her hand was healing very good. He softly caressed her cheek and she opened her eyes slowly and groaned.

"What time is it, Tony?"

"10:34 am... I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you, I know you're exhausted"

He waited until she fell asleep again, carefully stood up and whispered:

"Jarvis, tell me when she wakes up..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jarvis, please check it out again... Tell me anything you can find out."

"Well Sir... There is something strange in her backround. Her husband told the police a week ago that she dissapeared. Now she's there again, breaks up with him and takes the little girl with her. No home adress no credit card... nothing. This woman just exists on the Papers, sir."

Tony couldn't believe what he had just heard. If he'd tell Pepper about this she would freak out. And Nilia... was she allright? Why had this woman kidnapped her?

"How could she take Nilia with her, Jarvis?"

"It seems like she hacked the hospitals system."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Who are you? Why did you bring me here? Why didn't my parents ever tell about you?"

"Well... You're parents and me had a little fight. Don't worry about that darling. You're here now, and you're safe. What do you think about going into your room now and we go to the park later?"

"Yeah!"

Nilia ran down the hall and dissapeared in her room.

_"Melodie?"_

_"Yes... I got the girl..."_


	30. Chapter 30

**1 Review? Seriously? :( Was it that bad? Well, a huge THAANK YOUUU to fantasia-49, you're my saviour :D**

**I just realized that we reached the 30th chapter... WOW! I hope you'll like this chapter more than the last. I love you guys.**

****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony went upstairs with a bad feeling, he knew he couldn't tell Pepper what he had found out, she would freak out... But he had to do something. He checked if she was still asleep and soflty kissed her forhead before he left the room again. He sighed and went back to the lab to put on the suit.

"Jarvis... You know what happened the last time I left without telling her. Please tell her that I love her more than anything else and I want her to be happy again. I can't tell her what I'm doing cause she would freak out and I don't want to do this to her... I can't scare her... She's too important for me... I know she will be angry and when she wants to leave I could understand that... She deserves someone who doesn't put her in harms way. Tell her I'll be okay... she'll be okay and I'll be back as soon as I can. Tell her that I love her..."

He closed the helmet and left, trying not to felt guitly because he left her.

He reached the hous 1 hour later, but he wasn't sure if Stacy would be there.

"Jarvis? Is she inside?"

"She is, Sir... May I say that I don't think that this is a good Idea?"

"I know that this isn't a good Idea, Jar... But I have to keep Pepper safe... and Nilia. I won't let her alone with this psychopath..."

It was easy for him to open the door in his suit, but what he saw wasn't what he had expected. The house was completely empty and he could see nobody.

"Jarvis..?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Pepper's POV:**

I woke up, warm and comfortable beneath the sheets. I still felt numb and exhausted, it had happened so much during the last weeks; more than I could take. As Tony's assistand I had learned to deal with extreme situations, but this was too much even for me.

Tony had done so much for me and I loved him even more for it. I knew I had been a mess and he had put up with me even though. I looked at the ring and smiled immedeatly at the thought of marrying Tony. I turned around, only to find the bed empty beside me. I sighed, probably Tony was downstairs tinkering with his suits... He was always downstairs when he need to calm down. I knew that I had stressed him out the last few weeks and I felt guilty about that. He deserved to rest...

I finally got the strenght to stand up and headed to the bathroom. I got out of my clothes and stepped into the shower; the hot water made my mind clear again and I immedeatly felt better.

Out of the shower, I put on one my favourite yoga pants and one of Tony's shirts. I loved wearing his shirts, it felt like he was always prominent...  
Barefoot, I headed down to the lab and typed in my security code, only to find the workshop empty too.

"Tony? Tony..? Jarvis where is he?"

"Mr. Stark left the mansion a few hours ago, Miss Potts."

I sat down on the desk and sighed, put my head in my hands.

"Where did he go?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not supposed to say, Miss Potts."

I couldn't believe it... Did he forget what had happened the last time? What he had promised to me? I didn't know what to do now, I didn't want to be angry at him, I knew he was only doing his duty, but why didn't he just tell me? I sighed again and said:

"Jarvis, please... Just tell me what he said."

"Yes Miss Potts... _Jarvis... You know what happened the last time I left without telling her. Please tell her that I love her more than anything else and I want her to be happy again. I can't tell her what I'm doing cause she would freak out and I don't want to do this to her... I can't scare her... She's too important for me... I know she will be angry and when she want to leave I could understand that... She deserves someone who doesn't put her in harms way. Tell her I'll be okay... she'll be okay and I'll be back as soon as I can. Tell her that I love her..._"

As soon as Tony's voice stopped filling the room I let out a breath I didn't knew I had held in and tried to stop the tears that started to run down my cheeks. Tony was probably in danger... and it had to be a serious problem when he didn't tell me...

"Jarvis? Where is he?"

"I'm sorry Miss Potts. I lost the connection a few minutes ago..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was completely dark around of him and he could neither see nor hear anything.

"Jarvis?... Jarvis!"

Pepper would freak out when she got his message and he wouldn't came back to her. Who would take care of her? Who would take care of Nilia? She was probably in the same hell like him... Tony tried to lighten the place with the arc, but it didn't work. This was a different kind of darkness and it scared him.

He didn't know how long he sat there, he had slept for a few hours he thought but it could've been more... He had dreamed of Pepper and asked himslef if he would ever see her again. Like once in Afghanistan, just that they hadn't been a couple then.

_"What's about you, Stark? Do you have a family?", Yinsen asked and looked at him._

_Tony just shook his head. 'No...' he thought to himself. 'No you don't have a family, nobody loves you. Your father didn't, nobody else did... His mother had at least tried, but the power of his father had been to strong for her to get it right. No Tony... You are a freaking playboy, every girl you sleep with just loves your money and your handsome face... You don't have a family. Just a personal assistant... and you realized that you love her now... too late. You will die in this hell and you will never tell her how much she means to you...'_

Now that he was in captivity again – was he? He didn't even know... - Tony asked himself how his life would have been if he had realized much sooner that he loved Pepper. Maybe she would have pushed him away, would have told him that this couldn't work... But she had been the one who had leaned in first. He was sure she really had wanted this. But he also knew that it wouldn't have worked. It would've been too soon for him to give her what she needed, to be the man she deserved. He wasn't even sure if he was it now, but Pepper seemed like she had decided it was right. Damn, he would marry her – if he'd ever got out of here – and it would make him a better person, he was sure about that. She had seen the true Tony right from the start... She hadn't seen his money, or his influence... her incredible ocean eyes had burned down to his soul.

There he was, the famous Tony Stark, sitting in a dark as hell cave and thinking about a woman in a blue, backless dress...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pepper's POV

I didn't know how long I had laid there, I hoped nobody would see me like this, lying on Tony's desk in the fetal position, crying my heart out. I didn't even know how often I had listened to Tony's message, but every time his voice stopped filling the room, my heart broke; again... Jarvis never lost connection and this, together with Tony's message I just knew that something bad had happened. I would loose him... I would loose the man I loved more than anything else in the world...

''You know If I were Iron Man I'd have this girlfriend who'd know my true identity. She'd be a wreck cause she'd worry that I could die, but she would also be proud of the man I become... Which would make her only more... crazy about me. Tell me you never think about that night...''

Of course I had thought about that night... every day. I had asked myself many times what would have happened if I had kissed him on that balcony. What would have happened if I had kissed him before that press conference? There would've been so much time for us... But it wouldn't have worked, he had been my boss and I just couldn't... I loved him, I always did...

''Jarvis... play it again''

''I don't think that this is a good idea, Miss Potts''

''PLAY IT AGAIN!''


	31. Chapter 31

**Wow, 104 Reviews, you're amazing! Enjoy the next (angsty) chapter**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Tony's POV**

I didn't know how long I sat there when the door suddenly opened. The sudden light made my head aching and I closed my eyes. I felt someone grabbing my arm hard and giving me an injection. I had always hated neadles, but this made me feel like my whole arm was on fire. I opened my eyes again, but all I could see was a silouette. Whoever it was pulled me up and brought me into another room, my head was dizzy and I couldn't really see where I was. The door closed and I fell unconscious.

_I didn't know what I had expected when I came out of that plane with Rhodey. All scenes I had tried in my head during the flight seemed to be unrealistic. I was sure Pepper would be there, but what would she do? I could've sweared I had heard a reliefed sob when Rhodey had called her, but now I wasn't sure about that anymore. It would be soothing if I could just get out of the plane and right into her arms, listening to her angel-like voice telling me that she will get me alright again. But I knew that couldn't happen. Probably she would be the proper PA I knew and she wouldn't show any emotions. Indeed it was always hard to read her mind and I had stopped to keep trying a long time ago. When the plane finally reached the ground and I got outside with Rhodey's help -god I have to look weak... I didn't want to look weak, I was Tony Stark god damn...- it hit me with full force; Pepper Potts had cried. Probably because of me. I tried not to smile when I reached her and just asked in my professional voice: "Your eyes are red... Few tears for your long lost boss?" "Tears of joy... I hate job hunting..." "Well, vacation is over..."_

I knew that this was a dream. That happened months ago... But hey, if this was a dream I could do whatever I want; without consequences. I didn't know how long I would be in this obviously drug caused dream, so I better made it a good dream for me...

_we got into the car and I stared at Pepper. I had never realized how beautiful she looked in this moment... She noticed me staring and I saw the blush creeping up uer cheeks. "Mr. Stark, would you please stop..." I didn't let her finish the sentence. I just leaned over and kissed her passionately, wrapping my arms around her waist. She responded better than I thought, -well since it was MY dream she better should- and I managed to lay her down on the seats, me on top of her. I didn't broke the kiss when i started to open her blouse and touched her bare skin, making her moan into my mouth..._

"Stark! Time to wake up..."  
Fuck... I opened my eyes, everything was still blurry, but I could recognize a woman standing in front of me. My arm didn't burn anymore, but i felt like I couldn't get the strenght to move... What the hell did they do with me?

"What... do you... want", even my mouth felt numb and I struggled to get the words out.

"Pepper..."

The woman laughed, a cold sound against the walls.

"Don't worry about her... She'll be better without you. I come back in a few hours, you better prepare yourself..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pepper finally got herself together and went upstairs into the bathroom to clean up herself, when she looked at herself in the mirror she immedeatly regreted it; she looked like Bruce in his worst times... She luckily didn't have to go to work today so she went back into the living room and started to talk to Jarvis.

"Are you sure that you can't reach him, Jarvis? Please try it again..."

"Miss Potts, I know you're worried, but I'm sure he will be back on track again soon."

Pepper sighed, there wasn't any chance to argue with the AI... but she couldn't just stop trying...

"Try it again Jarvis... "

"As you wish Miss Potts"

Pepper sat down on the couch and wrapped her arms around her knees and tried not to break down again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Tony's POV**

I needed about half an hour to get my numb body to the mattres in the corner of the room. At least I could see something here. What did she meant with 'preparing myself'? What had she done with the suit? What would they do to me? What would they propably do to Pep..? I was Iron Man, god damn and a woman had just kidnapped me. I felt bad... weak and guilty cause I propably got Pepper in harms way again too. My whole body ached when I reached the 'bed' and I felt like I could sleep for hours. What had they given me? I closed my eyes and immediately fell asleep.

_Pepper looked at me, her blue eyes burning into me like they always did. "What are you thinking, Pep?" We were together for nearly a week now and I tried to be a good boyfriend for her. It wasn't easy for me, I loved her, I really did, but I needed to get into this whole relationship thing first. "Nothin..." she mumbled. I sat down next to her and softly pulled her in my lap, wrapped my arms around her and held her close. I loved holding here, it felt like I was finally complete... I could feel Pepper's heartbeat against my chest and instincly snuggled closer into her body when she laid her hand on my shoulder and restet her head under my chin._

_'' Pep, you know what you mean to me, do you?''_

_Pepper chuckled and whispered: ''Hmmm... do I?''_

_''Come on, Pepper... don't be so mean. You know how happy I am that I can be with you... that you don't hate me...''_

_Pepper sat up and looked straight in my eyes. ''Why do you think I could ever hate you Tony? Don't say something like that...'' _

_I immideately missed her warmth against me and pulled her close again. I didn't know how to tell her what I felt... How wonderful it was, I blessed I felt that she decided to be with me. ''I wasn't a nice guy for the last years, Pep... I know I treated you bad... very bad. How can you put up with me?'' _

_Pepper sat up again and left my lap. I didn't want her to go, but she just shook her head and smiled. She kneeled down next to me on the couch and pulled my head in her lap, soflty kombing my hair with her fingers. I had noticed that she liked the feeling of my hair and I couldn't deny that it felt wonderful what she did. _

_''Tony I know that you did mistakes in your life, but hey... come on, who has not? I love you, Tony... And I don't care about the past... I care about who you are now... the man I love and who loves me.'' _

I hopened my eyes, couldn't hold back the tears. I would never see her again...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pepper couldn't stop walking up and down in Tony's lab, asking Jarvis every minute if he was back. After a few hours she finally said:

''Jarvis... please call Nathasha''

It took a while until Nathasha was answering and Pepper could finally sat down.

''Pepper? What happened? Why are you calling?''

Suddenly, Pepper didn't know what to say anymore and she shuddered, struggling to get the words out.

''Tash... where's Tony? What mission is it that he's on? Please tell me, Jarvis can't find him... and I... I just can't...''

She tried to hold the sobs back that tried to escape again, but It didn't work.

''Um... Pepper. I'm coming over, okay? You seem to need help... Please don't freak out, okay, I'll be there in a few.''

When Nathasha entered the mansion and saw Pepper, she immedeatly knew that something was wrong... very wrong.

''Pepper? What happened?''

''Jarvis can't reach Tony... I don't know what to do... Where is he?''

Nathasha hugged Pepper and whispered:

''Pepper, he's not on a SHIELD mission...''


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys... thanks to all the people who are following and favouring this story, I can't believe we are on chapter 32 already! :D**

**The next few chapters will be more depressing than fluffy, but don't worry it'll get better ;)**

**To all the people who are reading this since chap. 1: YOU ARE AMAZING!**

''What?''

Natasha held her hands up and tried to stop Pepper from freaking out, but it didn't work. Even though Pepper tried to held back the tears, she just didn't have the strength now.

''Pepper... please calm down.''

''CALM DOWN? TONY IS LOST AND I DON'T HAVE ANY IDEA IF HE'S EVEN ALIVE! AND YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN?''

Pepper couldn't believe it. This was so much worse than the 3 months he had been lost in Afghanistan...

She sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands. She didn't want to cry in front of the SHIELD-Agent, but she couldn't... she just couldn't handle the situation right now.

''Nat, we need to find him, please help me to find him... ''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony's POV

I didn't know if it was just a week, or close to a month... I lost any track on time. I was alone most of the time, of course I had thought about ways to escape, but there was just nothing. I sat on the mattress and thought about how to go on when the woman came into the room.

''Stark, it's time... I'm sure little Miss Perfect will be happy when you come back... or not...''

She laughed, and the cold sound made me nervous. I could go back? She would just let me go? This was far to wonderful to believe it. I noticed that something was definitely wrong when she made her way to me – I was still weak, sitting on the mattress and hadn't have any power left – and gave me another injection. I tried to stop her, god know I tried, but I was powerless... Everything got blurry and went black.

_It's dark. Why is it so dark? And where am I? Who am I? I am Tony Stark... Billionaire, CEO of a big weapon company, playboy... and oh yes, I am Iron Man. I built the suit in captivity and it made me become a hero... Well, I'm not sure if I actually am a hero, nobody had made a statement yet; how shouldn't they, I told them yesterday... _

_I am a Genius... and right now I'm in the back of a car. I don't know where we are going, and who has kidnapped me... AGAIN! Why me? Why hadn't I be strong enough to fight them off? Whoever they were? In fact, I can't remember how it happened. The last thing I can remember is my special 'coming out'... What the hell had happened?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was about an hour after Natasha had left with the promise to find Tony when she heard the noise outside and went to the window. She nearly stopped breathing when she saw the scene. A car drove away and left an obviously very weak Tony in the grass. Pepper ran outside and kneeled down next to him, pulling him up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him as close as she could, sobbing in his shoulder. She thought she wouldn't see him again and know he was back and alive and she just couldn't let go of him. She didn't thought about if she hurts him, she just wanted to be close to him... She shifted her body and crawled in his lap, it didn't matter that she ruined her trousers with dirt... He was alive...

_Pepper is literally lying in my arms and she is crying. What had happened? Why is my PA that caring about me? Normally she would have done a typical sassy Pepper comment that I shouldn't risk my head, but this? What is she doing?_

Pepper didn't let go until he whimpered and she realized she's hurting him. She let go of him and he fell down, Pepper caught him and pulled his head in her lap, softly caressing his head.

''Tony... Tony?''

He opened his eyes and groaned.

_Pepper's blue eyes staring at me. She's worried... But something isn't right at all... She looks... older – not that she isn't still stunning – but... she changed... Her hair is longer..._

''Tony... Oh my god... please say something... Tony?''

_I still try to find out what happened, but my whole body is numb and my head feels like a smashed ball. _

''Tony? Come on...''

Pepper didn't know what to do, he was just lying there and staring at her. What had they done to him?

''I should bring you inside... Do you think... can you stand up?''

She helped him to stand up and he leaned against her when she brought him inside. She helped him to lay down on the couch and pulled out her blackberry, calling a doctor before she looked at Tony again.

''Tony... please talk to me... what... what happened? God, I worried so much about you...''

_I don't know if I can speak, and I don't even know what to say. But her eyes are so sad and I want to know what had happened._

''Pepper...''

his voice wasn't much more than a whisper, but she gasped and smiled at him.

''Pepper... what... what happened?''

''I... I don't know... Tony? Are you okay?''

''No... I think I'm not... Pepper... you look different...''

Pepper raised her brows and looked confused. ''What do you mean... different?''

Tony sat up, it hurt but he managed to sit properly on the couch and looked at her. Everything was still a little bit blurry and it was exhausting to focus, but after a while he mumbled:

''Your hair is longer and you... you just look different''

Pepper looked still confused and laid her hand on his forehead.

''Tony... something is definitely wrong with you... what do you mean? I look like always...''

''No... you looked different yesterday...''

''yesterday?'' Pepper turned away from him, tried not to start crying again... She was glad that the doorbell rang and she let the doctor inside.

''Miss Potts? What happened?''

Pepper sighed and tried not to sound too broken, but she couldn't stop her voice from trembling.

''He... He was in captivity... I don't know what happened... but... something is very wrong, Doctor Hensen... please help him, I don't know what to do...''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The doctor helped Pepper to bring Tony upstairs and she waited outside, walking up and down the floor, ruining her nails and nearly freaked out when the doctor finally came back. She looked at him eagerly and he sighed, took her arm and brought her downstairs.

''Miss Potts...''

''What happened? Is he okay? Will... will he be okay again?''

The doctor sighed again and handed Pepper a hanky when the tears started to built again.

''Miss Potts, I don't know what happened, he can't remember...''

''He... what do you mean, 'He can't remember'?''

''It seems that they gave him some sort of a drug that had destroyed a few brain cells... and he had kind of an Amnesia...''

Pepper gasped and tried to hold herself together, she didn't want to show how weak she was in front of the doctor. He had always knew her as the tough woman she normally was...

''And... and what does that mean for him?''

''Well I talked to him and... well... he said he can remember that he had told the press he is Iron Man, yesterday...''

Now Pepper just couldn't held back her sobs, the doctor sat on the couch, didn't really know what to do... he carefully laid his hand on her shoulder and was startled when she fell around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

''Miss Potts..?''

Pepper pulled back and blushed, looked on the floor with an embarrassed expression.

''I'm sorry, Doctor Hensen... I'm sorry... I just...'' she put her head in her hands and sighed...

''You... you know that Tony and I had been a couple... And... if he can't remember... He's my fiancé and... Will I loose him? Will he ever remember?''

''The human brain is very complex, Miss Potts... and we still don't know everything about it. I have to get the drug analyzed and find out how we can help him. But... Brain cells that are lost won't come back. But if he had fell in love with you I'm sure he will do this again. I know this is hard for you and I'll try my best to help you... I promise''

Pepper nodded and tried a weak smile through her tears, shook the hand of the doctor and asked:

''Can I... can I see him? And... do you think I should tell him?''

''You can go see him, but he really needs to rest... And I wouldn't tell him first... Let him rest and figure this all out. The situation isn't easy for him either... Good luck, and bye Miss Potts''

''bye...''

Pepper went upstairs into the bathroom and tried to put herself together again. She tried her tears and put on new makeup. A last look into the mirror and she left the room, creating a facade out of pain and worry, trying to be the business woman he expected when she opened the door to his room. It was hard to see him lying there looking so weak and fragile and she need to be very strong so she wouldn't break down again.

''Mr. Stark..?''

_I am confused... my mind feels like its killing me. The doctor had said something about Amnesia and that I don't remember a little more than a year... What had I done? How long had I been in captivity? Why had behaved Pepper like this when she had found me? I had checked the ARC right after the doctor had left and was impressed to see a newer model than the one I was used to. _

_I try to sleep, but I know it won't work. I open my eyes again when I hear a familiar voice._

_''Mr. Stark..?''_

_''Miss Potts''_

**Good? Bad? Sucks? I'm open for suggestions :D**


	33. Chapter 33

**There will be a break for a week now, cause I'll be in Vienna with school. Maybe leave a review for me to read when I come back? Thank you :***

She just stared at him for a while until he said something.

''What happened to me?''

''I don't know...'', she mumbled and avoided his eyes. It hurt her that he couldn't remember her. Hadn't he really loved her? Wouldn't he remember if he had really loved her? 'Don't think something like this, Pepper.' she thought to herself. 'He asked you to marry him...' damn! She still wore his engagement ring... Pepper prayed to god that he wouldn't notice when he started speaking again:

''Did some of the girls get angry?'', he asked and smiled his I-am-the-greatest-smile. Pepper hadn't seen this smile for a long time, and he had never smiled at her like that... She asked herself why he wasn't sad, or worried because his mind lost a year... In fact, he didn't even seem to care about it. Pepper held back the urge to slap him, she knew it wasn't his fault, this was the Tony she knew a year ago. A playboy and an asshole... Not the man that would held her and tell her that everything would be okay again... Not the man who would ever declare his love to her...

''No'', she answered shortly and stood up, still not looking at him and said: ''Will that be all, Mr. Stark?''

''Yes, that will be all Miss Potts.''

''The doctor said you need to rest...'', she mumbled before she left the room.

She waited until Jarvis told her that Tony was sleeping and sneaked back into the bedroom, grabbing her clothes from the drawer and her stuff from the bathroom. She didn't want Tony to find it here. Before she left she looked at him, he was so peaceful when he slept and it broke her heart again...

When she was back outside and finished to pack her bag she told Jarvis:

''Jarvis, could you change Tony's wallpaper on his PC's and his phone back to the old one, please? And no word to him, okay? You heard the doctor...''

''As you wish Miss Potts''

Pepper left the mansion with an aching heart and Jarvis changed the wallpapers – that had been pictures of Tony and her – back to the familiar cars.

**Tony's POV**

I still didn't know why Pepper was so strange. First she nearly squished me and now she was this cold.

''Jarvis, buddy you there?''

''Always Sir''

''What happened to me?''

''This is a longer story, Mr. Stark. You had a mission and I lost track on you. I don't know what happened with you exactly, but if you want to I make a scan of your body to be sure the doctor didn't miss something.''

''Do it...''

I didn't know how Ishould feel now. On the one hand I felt good, despite the fact that I had lost his memory, but what could have happened that was so important? Jarvis would tell me about the new suits I had built and Pepper would tell me about the company, so there was nothing to worry about. On the other hand I felt kind of guilty too, cause something bad must have happened when Pepper had freaked out like this and I didn't know how deal with the situation. I was happy that I couldn't remember the torture I may have been through, but my body looked normal and Jarvis couldn't find something the doctor hadn't already. I leaned back in the cushions. I felt better since he had slept a few hours and ate something, now I wanted to go out.

''Jarvis? Is there some party I can go tonight?''

''Sir, I don't think this is a good Idea...'', the Al warned me.

I groaned. ''Come one, buddy... You don't want me to have fun?''

''May I make a suggestion Sir?''

''Yap''

''Maybe you should do a house party, at least I can have a look on you then...''

''Okay, Jarvis. Go heat the whirlpool and send a message to Marissa and Lara... Tonight's gonna be fun!''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pepper got home and let her bag fall on the floor, reached the couch and sat down curling up to a ball heavily sobbing. How could he just forget her? Why couldn't tell his heart his mind what he should know? Why did she have to loose him like this? She loved him, and she needed him... But Pepper knew that there wasn't a good chance for them... She layed there for hours, her arms wrapped around her knees, her head buried in the cushions and her heart shattered on the floor...

After a while there weren't any tears left and Pepper sat up, weak and empty. She didn't know what to do or what to think... She wasn't sure if her legs were strong enough, so she stood up very carefully and supported herself with her hand against the wall. Pepper slowly made her way into the bathroom and stepped into the shower. The hot water against her skin made her relax at least a little bit and she stood there for what felt like an eternity. She was still not capable of figuring out the situation, she felt numb and sad. How could he just forget her..? When she finally stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body she was startled by the face she saw in her mirror. She nearly couldn't recognize herself. Her eyes were still red from her tears and she looked like a zombie, her eyes tired and empty. Pepper closed her eyes, she didn't want to see this. She got back into the kitchen and made a tea, then heading back to the couch, cuddling up on it. God, she felt ten years older than she actually was. Pepper turned on the TV, she couldn't endure the silence around her when suddenly her phone ranged. ''Potts..?'' "Pepper? You okay?" "hey, Happy... What happened? Is something with Tony?'' Happy sounded confused ''What should be up? Aren't you with him?'' Pepper sighed and sank back in her couch. ''I'm not... Happy ... He... Tony lost his memory... I just can't... Could you make sure that he... That he behaves..? " "Pepper? What? I don't understand? What is it that he doesn't remember? What happened to him?" "I don't know what happened... Nobody knows...Happy, he doesn't remember me... I need some time, please make sure he's okay... Bye" Happy hadn't heard Pepper this serious and confused ever before. Her voice had been dry and cold, he could tell she was a wreck... He didn't know if he should take care of her first, but he knew what a jerk Tony could be, so he drove to the mansion as fast as he could. Tony sat in the whirlpool with the two women, one of them straddled his lap and kissed his neck when Happy came to the patio and coughed. Tony shoot him a death glare and groaned. ''What do you want, Hogan? Don't you see that I'm busy?'' The women giggled and Happy sighed, knew he couldn't argue with Tony, but he also knew that it was his duty to make sure that he didn't sleep with this two... bimbos. He was engaged to Pepper, he just didn't know anymore. Happy couldn't understand how all of this could have happened. ''Mr. Stark!'' ''HOGAN, OUT!'' Happy got back into the living room and told Jarvis: ''Jarvis, please try to convince him... do whatever it takes to stop him, okay? And no word about Pepper...'' ''Mr. Hogan, I think Mr. Stark won't listen to me...'' ''I know... but try it'' xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **Tony's POV** I woke up and felt as bad as I felt yesterday night. It had been a disaster... Sex had never meant much to me, but I could go always... But I couldn't go yesterday night... This wasn't normal, the two women had laughed at me and left me with a bottle of vodka and my pain. Something in my life had changed and it was worse than I thought. What had happened to me? I felt normal, but there was something in me that had reacted when I had been with the women yesterday, something had told me that it was wrong. I'd never experienced something like this before and it was very weird for me... 


	34. Chapter 34

**Sorry that the formatting was a little weird in the last chapter...**

**This and the next few chaps will be set in vienna, inspired by my trip there :)**

**Love ya all **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Pepper's POV**

I didn't know how long I sat on my couch, I didn't even know if I had the strength to stand up ever again. I felt lonely, and suddenly I realized Nilia's stuffed teddy in the corner and remembered her words "He'll take care of you when Mr. Teddy can't..." I blinked away a few tears when I remembered the little girl and how Tony had helped me. I got Poo and cuddled up with the teddy on my couch again. The TV was still on, but I couldn't hear a word. My mind was furious with questions, I didn't know if Tony would come back ever again, if we could be a couple again... Or if I would finally loose him...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Tony's POV**

I was still in bed an confused that Pepper hadn't come already to get me out.

"Jarvis, where's Pepper?"

"Miss Potts is still at her apartment, Sir..."

I shuddered, Pepper didn't behave like she normally did... Well, more time for me to figure out what had been wrong with me last night.

"Jarvis? Call a woman..."

"Which woman, sir?"

"Doesn't matter, use the normal voice message, okay?"

Then I leaned back in the cushions and waited... I glass of scotch later a brunette woman came into my room and said: "Hello, Mr. Stark..."

And again there was this feeling in me that told me it wasn't right, but I just drowned another scotch and decided to ignore this feeling. I was Tony Stark, after all.

"Call me Tony..." I said and pulled her to the bed, rolling on top of her...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 1 pm when Pepper finally got herself together and off of her couch. She wasn't a 5 year old girl that had lost her favorite stuffed toy and cried herself into sleep... No, she just lost her fiancė and the love of her life... Pepper sighed, she didn't want to cry anymore. She was already late for work, but Tony had forget everything anyway. She pulled on a black pencil skirt and a purple blouse, at last her favorite Louboutins. After a little bit of makeup and in her business clothes, she finally felt able to face Tony. She had always been good at separate feelings and work. Tony had been both in the last few months but now he was just work. And Pepper was sure that she could stand this if she concentrated hard enough. Shortly before she left her apartment she realized that she still wore the engagement ring and she pulled it off her finger. She stared at it in her hand, but she just couldn't leave it here, she pulled out a necklace and placed the ring on it, keeping it safe near her heart. Pepper arrived at the mansion and sighed.

"Jarvis..?"

Pepper was ashamed that her voice trembled and she tried to get herself together again.

"Where is Tony?"

"He's upstairs, Miss Potts. But may I say that I don't think it is a good Idea to bother him now."

Pepper sighed. "I get this Jarvis, don't worry..."

She got upstairs, didn't think about what she could find. But then she opened the door and froze. She forgot about her business attire, she forgot that she should hold herself together. The naked woman in Tony's bed was too much for her. He was awake and grinned at her. He had slept with a random woman and grinned at her! This was too much for her nerves and she broke down, fell on the floor. Tony immediately jumped out of the bed and lifted the unconscious Pepper in his arms, put her down on the couch and took a cold towel, placing it on her head. He asked himself why she acted so weird, normally she didn't care if he had slept with a random woman. She looked pale and her eyes were red, even though she had tried to cover it with make up. She suddenly opened her eyes and stared at him, sat up immediately.

"Mr. Stark... I'm... I'm sorry..."

"Are you okay, Pepper?" he asked and softly took her arm. Pepper shivered at the soft contact and looked at the floor.

"Yeah... I'm... Just stressed, it's okay...I need to plan our business trip to Europe and I..." She sighed. "I don't have enough time..."

"When is it?"

"Next week..."

Tony let go of her arm and stood up. "Take the week out... You deserve it."

**- Vienna Day 1 - **

Pepper and Tony had finally reached their hotel and got to their room, Tony couldn't believe that Pepper had already made around 100 photos on their way from the airport to the hotel.

"Oh, It's so beautiful here...", she always mumbled.

Tony couldn't deny that she was right, there were beautiful old houses, churches and streets, Horse-drawn carriages everywhere and the sky had a wonderful shade of blue. They reached their room and Pepper gasped when she saw the luxury suite. It was still hard to be with Tony,but after her week out she felt a little better, at least good enough to enjoy their trip. She had the hope that the doctor had been right when he had said that Tony would maybe fall in love with her again, but it was still a hard time for her. It was 2pm when they finished packing out and Pepper changed in a cut-off-jeans and a purple tank top, she grabbed her bag and looked at Tony.

"Do you want to come with me?"

He smiled at her and made Peppers heart melt, but she managed to hold herself together.

"Sure, why not? I want to see... Umm...", he took out a plan and obviously looked up something. "It's called 'Hofburg' it's some kind of a palace."

"Okay... Let's go then"

Tony smiled when he watched Pepper, it was really funny when she made a photo, put it back in her bag and put it out again after she turned around and got excited over another building. They finally reached the 'Hofburg' a beautiful white building with a green roof. There where wonderful statues on the roof and around the whole building. Tony felt like there were around 5 million Horses and Pepper was still making photos. She stood on the street and made a photo when one of the carriages came towards her and she didn't notice...

Tony reacted and jumped to her, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back. Pepper squeaked and was startled first, but touched when she mentioned what he did. He didn't let go of her and held her close, looked into her eyes and Pepper need to hold back very bad.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah... Thank you...", she mumbled and struggled out of his arms, blushing. "Can we go on then?"

Tony nodded and they continued their city tour. Tony stopped in front of a wonderful fountain and he told Pepper to sit down on the edge while he made his way to another tourist and gave her his camera.

"Would you take a picture of us, please?"

The woman nodded and Tony sat down next to Pepper and laid his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. Pepper didn't know how to react to this. Why was he that... touchy..? Maybe he had a bad conscience because she had been so weird and stressed out. Pepper decided just to smile and relax. The woman took a few photos and then said:

"What about a kiss? Come on!"

Pepper shuddered and was shocked when Tony leaned over to kiss her cheek, but managed to smile for the photo. Tony took his camera back and went back to Pepper. She still sat on the edge of the fountain and stared on the ground. Her heart had broke when Tony had just kissed her and she didn't know what to do. She couldn't understand why he acted so weird... Tony watched Pepper and immediately noticed the expression on her face, he knew that. Pepper wasn't pleased... Had he done too much? Had he pushed her? Tony was frustrated, he needed her. He hadn't showed it, but after he had slept with this woman, all that he could think about had been Pepper. What it would be like to do this with her... But this wasn't just something sexual, he also thought about what it would be like to wake up next to her, to whisper cheesy words into her ear, hold her, kiss her... But Pepper seemed to be cold and weird when he had kissed her. He sighed and called out for her.

"Pepper..?"

She looked at him, but still didn't smile, so Tony tried to exit the weird situation.

"Come on, I want to see Sissi's boobs...",

he said and chuckled, but Pepper just shoot a death glare at him and answered angrily:

"Tell you what Tony, I go back to the hotel. Have fun..."

She stood up and left a confused Tony behind.

He missed the tube with her inside and came to their hotel a few minutes after her. When he entered the suite he heard a soft crying noise from her room and felt guilty. He had never seen Pepper crying before and he was afraid that it was his fault. He carefully entered the room and called out for her softly.

"Pepper..? Umm... Are you alright?"

"No... Go away...", she whimpered and shifted her body so he couldn't get a look at her. She felt so embarrassed... But Tony didn't leave the room, he sat down on the edge of her bed and laid his hand on her shoulder, Pepper shuddered, but Tony didn't pull back.

"Pepper, please talk to me... Did I... Did I do something? I'm sorry if I rushed you... I..."

"Tony, I told you to leave... Please leave me alone..."

"Pepper..."

"No! Just go!"


	35. Chapter 35

Tony had finally gone to bed and tried to sleep, but it was impossible, he could still hear Pepper crying in her room. He didn't know what was wrong, but he couldn't stand her crying... This wasn't the Pepper he knew... Tony looked at the clock on his nightstand – 3:24am. Pepper needed to sleep, they'd have a meeting tomorrow. Tony stood up and sneaked into her room, standing in the door frame and watched her. He body shivered and made his heart ache, he couldn't watch her being that weak and sad, so he made his way to the bed and sat down next to her.

''Pepper..? Why don't you tell me what happened?''

She sat up, tried to dry the tears, but it didn't work out very well.

''Tony... I... would you just leave me alone?''

But Tony shook his head and sighed. ''Pepper, I know something is up, you're different. Where's the strong and capable woman I know? Where's my best friend?... I miss her, you know?''

Pepper whined. If he'd just know how much he hurt her in this situation, how much worse her pain got when he was that nice to her. She looked up in his teddybear eyes and held back another sob. If he'd still be her fiancé, if he'd remember he would've been the cutest man ever, cuddle her, kiss her and try everything to make her better... But now, he caused her depression and he couldn't do anything about it... Tony sighed again and took Pepper's hand, pulled her up.

''Come on''

he mumbled and pulled her outside on the balcony. Under normal circumstances, Pepper would think this was pretty romantic, but now she just didn't know what to do.

''Tony... what?''

''Shh... everything will be okay... just... talk to me, Pepper. I will listen, I promise.''

Pepper sat down on one of the chairs outside and sighed.

''Tony... I... I can't tell you... this is complicated... You wouldn't understand''

Tony kneeled down in front of her and looked up in her eyes.

''Pepper, I'm a genius... You sure you don't want to try to explain it?''

Pepper nodded and turned her head away.

''Well, okay... I just don't want you to be sad'', he said and they got back inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Tony woke up the next day he heard someone singing and playing piano. He got up, sneaked into the living area and was stunned when he saw Pepper playing. He didn't even know that she could sing or play the piano. Even though he had a piano in his home in Malibu, but she hadn't ever played on it. Her voice was wonderful and Tony leaned his head against the door, listening to the last refrain.

_**So I won't let you close enough to hurt me No, I won't ask you, to just desert me I cant give you what you think you gave me It's time to say goodbye to turning tables To turning tables **_

When she finished, Tony couldn't hold back and said:

''That was wonderful, Pepper...''

Pepper was startled and jumped up, closing the piano and turned around, blushing helplessly.

''Tony... I'm sorry, did I wake you?''

Tony smiled and made his way to her.

''Yeah, you did, but who wouldn't want to wake up with the voice of an angel?''

Pepper looked on the floor and stepped back, softly shaking her head.

''Stop it, Tony... just... just stop it''

And again he had no clue why she acted that weird, why she was that cold when he tried to go near her. She obviously didn't want him to be more than her boss and he knew he should respect that, even though it broke his heart...

''Sorry...'', he mumbled and Pepper got back to her room.

**Tony's POV**

I didn't know where she was, I had called her for what felt like 3 Million times, but she hadn't answered a single one of them. I was worried, she acted so weird since... yeah, since when? If I recalled it correctly it was since I came back without Memory... What had happened? What had I done? I dialed her number again and again listened to the voice on her mailbox.

_This is Virginia Potts' phone, please leave a message._

I sighed and tried not to freak out, told my mind that she was a grown woman and could take care of herself. But I couldn't stop thinking about this morning... why had she been so weird? It had been so wonderful to hear her singing even though it hadn't be a very happy song. This was definitely not the Pepper I knew... But I couldn't do something, she obviously didn't want me to, so I went downstairs and looked for the bar in our hotel. I came through the door and nearly fell of my feet when I saw the barkeeper kissing MY Pepper...

**Pepper's POV – 2 hours earlier**

I didn't want to face Tony again... I had thought I could stand this, but he just hurt me all the time with his flirting banter and he didn't even know it... I know it wasn't his fault and I know I shouldn't blame him, but I loved him and I couldn't live on like this... I needed a distraction and I went downstairs, looking for the bar. I don't know how long I sat there or how much I had drunk already, but I wasn't sober at all... The man behind the bar smiled at me ... If I were honest, he had smiled at me all the time since I were here. ''Another martini, please...'', I mumbled and the barkeeper smiled wider. ''Sure, Miss... But... do you want to talk?'' I shook my head, talking was the last thing I needed now. A single tear ran down my cheek and suddenly I felt someone pulling me close into his arms. The barkeeper had stood up and had pulled me in his strong muscular arms, it was good that the bar was nearly empty, otherwise there would have been a few guests looking and he maybe would loose his job... But I recognized that I didn't care, I hadn't ever cared less. I finally felt warm and safe again, being in someone's arms, someone who seemed to understand, I just wanted to get lost again, want to let the mask fall... Every time I was with Tony I had to hold my feelings back and it was hard... and hurt. I didn't even recognized when he kissed me, but I kissed back, melting in the feeling of his hands starting to explore my body when I suddenly heard a loud noise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony nearly ran to the man and punched him in the face. Pepper screamed and let her drink fall down, soaking her clothes, Tony pushed her back out of the danger and punched the guy again.

''LET YOUR FINGERS OFF HER!'', he screamed and pulled Pepper with him out of the bar.

''Tony..?'', she mumbled and fell, but Tony cached her, lifted her in his arms and brought her upstairs. He laid her down in her bed and started to remove her wet clothes; he smiled at her attitude to wear matching underwear and he couldn't help himself and caressed her flat tummy, relishing in the feeling of her soft skin. He wanted to hold her, wanted to be with her... But it didn't ... wouldn't work. She would have responded to his flirting if she wanted him to be more than her boss... It was when he noticed the necklace with a ring around her neck. He softly opened it and wrapped the blanket around Pepper and went into the living area to get a closer look at the ring. It was simple and smooth and there was a circle of diamonds around a bigger diamond. It was beautiful, but Tony had a bad feeling. Pepper was engaged? That was the reason why she had been so cold and weird when he had tried to go near her. He looked at the inscription and sighed heavily.

_I love you to infinity_

This broke him. Pepper was taken, what the hell had happened and why was she engaged? And why had she kissed the barkeeper when she had a fiancé? What the hell was this all about?


	36. Chapter 36

Tony went back into Pepper's room and placed the necklace back around her neck before he lifted her up and brought her into a sitting position. Then he went into the bathroom, took a wet and cold towel and got back to Pepper. She was awake again and stared at him, mumbled a few words he couldn't understand.

''Shhh... It's okay, Pepper''

He placed the towel on her head and Pepper groaned a little. Her head was aching and she felt as bad as never before. She felt bad, that she had just kissed that guy, but Tony had slept with a random woman... so technically she hadn't made a mistake. But she felt guilty.  
Tony didn't know what to do when she suddenly started crying again, so he just did what he wanted most. He sad down next to her and pulled her in his arms softly caressing her back to comfort her.

''Pepper... hey... Don't worry, whatever had happened, we'll get this alright again... Okay? I'll be here for you, I'll be always here for you.''

Pepper melted into his body, it just felt so wonderful to be in his arms, but it didn't make her situation any better, she only started crying more. She couldn't tell him what had happened, it would make everything worse... He wasn't the Tony that loved her anymore...

''I'm sorry... please... just go... you make it worse...''

Tony didn't want to leave her now... She was a wreck and he wanted her to get better, but it seems that he was the wrong man for that job. He just nodded and left the room. Pepper rolled over on her side and curled up to a ball, still crying.

Tony sat on the bed in his room and talked to Jarvis over his phone.

''Hey buddy, would you call Pepper's fiancé, please? She needs him...''

Even if it hurt, he knew he had to do this, he couldn't make Pepper better by himself. He waited a few seconds until Jarvis said:

''Sir, I can't reach his mobile phone...''

Tony sighed, what a man who didn't had his phone with him when his girlfriend was on a trip...

''Try his home phone then...''

Jarvis dialed and Tony waited until he heard the mailbox message and froze.

_This is Tony Stark, leave a message..._

''Jarvis..? Would... would you tell me what's going on here?''

He couldn't believe this, he couldn't believe that this was true.

''You told me to call Miss Potts' fiancé and so I did'' the Al answered politely and Tony sunk back into his cushions, didn't know what to do with his mind. There was so much running through it, but he just couldn't find what he was looking for. He tried to speak again, but his mouth was dry and he struggled to get the words out.

''You... you mean I... I forgot her?''

''Exactly, Sir...''

''But how can I forget the woman I love? And... why didn't you tell me before...''

Fuck... everything made sense now. Why Pepper had freaked out like this when he had been with the woman... why she had been so cold... she just tried to protect herself from getting hurt. He had slept with another woman... He had cheated on her... Tony felt like crap, Pepper didn't deserve something like this.

''Jarvis? Why... why did I forget her? I can't believe that... Is there something you can do? No matter what...''

Jarvis started to project pictures to the window, pictures that made his heart break. The first one was Pepper sleeping in his arms on the couch, them kissing on several pictures, and one of them in the whirlpool, obviously naked. Tony had seen enough, he nearly ran back to Pepper's room and pulled her off the bed in his arms, buried his face in her hair, shivering and mumbling more words than he could take.

''OhmygodPepperI'msosorryIdidn'twantI... I...IfeelsoguiltyandI'msorryyoudeservebetter... butIloveyou... godPepper... Iloveyou, Iloveyousomuch...''

Tony knew there wasn't any way to apologize for what he did, he just held Pepper as close as he could, never wanting to let her go ever again.  
Pepper pulled back and stared at him, still crying and said:

''What..? But... but you forgot me...''

Tony sat down on the bed and pulled her in his arms again, wrapping his arms around her, nearly squishing her.

''I know... I know Pep, and I'm so sorry... I know I can't apologize for what I put you through... But I didn't forget that I love you, Pep... I just... You were so weird and I thought you wouldn't want me... I'm so sorry, I love you Pepper, I love you so much and I wish I could remember...''

Pepper curled up in his arms, she didn't know what to think and it was hard for her to breathe. She couldn't believe that he was back... She couldn't believe how all of this had happened, why she and Tony couldn't just live a normal life... oh right, he wasn't normal. But she loved him and she melted in his arms, pressing her body against his as close as she could. She just couldn't stop crying, even though everything should be good now and she should be happy...

Tony softly nuzzled her cheek and kissed the spot behind her ear, making her shiver in his arms. He got nervous because she didn't say something and was still crying. He know that it had been unfair and that he had hurt her, that she deserved better than him. But he loved her and he couldn't let her go.

''Pep..? please say something... I know I put you through hell and I'm sorry for everything, I know it's my fault and I know I can't make it any better for you... I'm so sorry Pep...''

Pepper pulled back a little and laid her hand on his cheek, kissing him softly. It wasn't an over passionate kiss, it wasn't even the best kiss they'd ever shared. But it was the simple promise that she forgave him and that she was happy to be with him again... When Pepper pulled back, Tony smiled softly and kissed her again. It was a weird imagination that they were engaged, but he didn't knew how it felt to kiss her... How could he forget that?

''Pep...'', he whispered. ''I... I can't tell you what happened... I can't explain why I don't remember... But I love you, you know that... You're all I have, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me... And I'm sorry, I'm so sorry''

Pepper placed her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest and mumbled:

''It's okay, Tony... I don't blame you... I don't know what happened, but I know it's not your fault... I love you and I'm so happy that you're back.''

Tony gently combed his fingers through her hair and sighed.

''But... you're my fiancé... I love you, I'm supposed to remember us... ''

Pepper laid her finger on his lips and softly shook her head.

''Stop it, Tony... This is not your fault, okay? They gave you some kind of a drug, this is not your fault...''

Tony sighed again and pulled her even closer. Soon her breath got slow and steady and he stared at her. He couldn't believe what had just happened today, that they were engaged, that Pepper loved him. Holding her now was so much more than he could've wished for on this trip. Of course he had thought about winning her heart here, but he had never thought about actually winning this game. He couldn't get used to the feeling of her body that melted into his own that perfectly, just like they were made for each other, like two puzzle pieces...

''Jarvis?'', he whispered.

''Yes, Sir?''

''Would you check out if there's a brain expert here?''

''Of course Sir, just a minute''

Tony continued to watch Pepper, she was so peaceful when she slept and even more beautiful than she normally was... He thought about what he had missed, first waking up next to her... first everything. He knew it would be hard for her when he couldn't remember most of their relationship and he also knew that he had to do anything to get his memory back, including what had happened to him.

''There's a Doctor Mason, Sir. May I call him?''

Tony looked at the clock and sighed. 11:58 pm, normally he wouldn't have waited, but now he decided it was more important to figure this all out with Pepper the next morning than rushing things and probably making her angry.

''Tomorrow Jarvis. Thank you and god night.''

''Good night, Sir''


	37. Chapter 37

**Tony's POV**

When I woke up the next day I felt like the happiest man on earth. Pepper was cuddled up half on top of me, her head on my shoulder and her hand resting on my chest. I could smell her hair and it was like a drug for me; intoxicating and irresistable. I wrapped my arms tighter around her and pulled her as close as I could. Her face looked so peaceful, but I knew that the situation was much harder for her than she had told me. I still couldn't believe how I could forget her, how I could forget the only person I loved…

**Pepper's POV**

Waking up in his arms again felt like heaven. Even though he hadn't remember our time as a couple yet, at least he had found his love for me again. I let my eyes closed, just melting in the feeling of him holding me, but when he pulled me closer I couldn't hold back and opened my eyes. Tony was smiling at me an softly caressed my cheek, before he mumbled:

''Good morning, angel…''

I smiled back and whispered:

''Mornin''

Tony brushed a strand of hair behind my ear and leaned down to kiss me softly. It felt so wonderful to kiss him again and I opened my mouth to his, letting our tongues dance. After what felt like eternity he pulled back and kissed my cheek, whispering:

''Wow…''

I chuckled. ''What do you mean: 'Wow…' ?''

Tony smiled, laid his head back onto the pillow and sighed.

''I… You know, I don't remember most of the kissed we've shared, Pep…''

I sighed as well and snuggled back against him melting in the warmth of his body.

''Don't worry, Tony… We'll figure this out…''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Breakfast, the new found couple decided to make a tour with one of the horse-drawn carriages and they ended up in one of them, drawn by to beautiful dark brown horses. Pepper was cuddled up against Tony and they drove in silence until he whispered:

Pep?''

''Hmm?''

''You… umm… I know this is not easy for you… but it is not easy for me either… I… You know, I don't know how far we've got already and… well, I don't know what I can do and what not… I don't want to mess this up again…''

Pepper smiled a seductive smile and leaned over to whisper in his ear:

''Tony this is really cute, but… we are engaged… and you know who you are… do you really think there are any secrets left?''

She smiled when she pulled back and could see that Tony was really excited to come back to their hotel.

After their tour it started raining and they hurried, but Tony stopped Pepper in front of the hotel door and kissed her deeply. Pepper responded better than he had thought and she lost herself in his presence even though she was soaking wet already. After a while, Tony pulled back, smiled and they entered the lobby.

''Tony? What… What was that for?''

Tony smiled and kissed her cheek, pulling her towards the elevator.

''In all those sappy Hollywood movies they kiss in the rain… And all the women say it's oh so romantic… I just wanted to check out by myself.''

Pepper giggled and opened the door to their suite. She knew exactly what would happen when Tony wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and whispered:

''Now let's get you out of your wet clothes to become cold…''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was around 1 hour later when Pepper found herself wrapped up in a blanket next to a still naked Tony who sat in the bed crying. She didn't know what to do, everything had been perfect until they had laid there, sweaty and tired and she had told him that she loved him. She didn't know what had happened, she kneeled down next to him and pulled him close, his head resting on her shoulder.

''Tony… What's wrong? What… what happened? I… I don't know what to do… please talk to me…''

Tony wrapped his arms around her, still sobbing.

''Pep…I just don't know what to do… I feel like the must cruel man on earth, cause I hurt you so much… And I know I don't deserve you at all and… Pepper, I love you… and I feel so bad, cause I remember all those meaningless girls I had before Afghanistan, but I can't remember the best time I had with you… I… this is not fair…''

Pepper pulled back and kissed him softly before she leaned back against the headboard of the bed and pulled Tony's head in her lap, softly combed her fingers through his hair. She knew she had to calm him down, she was touched that he felt like that and even though it was hard for her too, she didn't want him to feel that bad.

''Tony… I… listen, I can't deny that I felt like crap when you couldn't remember and I don't say that it's not hard for me… It is, but all that matters right now is that we're still able to be together… I promise that we'll figure this out, we'll find out who did this to you and why… we'll bring it back, all the things you don't know any more, I promise that we'll bring it back. I love you, Tony… and you know that…''

Tony wrapped his arms tighter around Pepper's waist and pulled her close, mumbled:

''You have no Idea how wonderful you are, Pep… I love you too and I'm so sorry…''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Jarvis, I want you to call that Doctor Mason, okay?''

''Right away, Sir…''

Tony sat in the office of their suite and waited for the doctor to answer his call when Pepper came in. She smiled at him and sat down on the desk when the doctor answered.

''Praxis Dr. Mason, was kann ich für sie tun?'' the doctor asked in german.

''Umm… Dr. Mason, here's Tony Stark, I need your help''

Tony could hear the sharp breath of the doctor and smiled at Pepper.

''Mr. Stark… of course, what do you need?''

''I'd like to do that personally, maybe I could have an appointment?''

''Of course Sir. What's about today afternoon, 16 o'Clock?''

''Perfect Doctor…Thank you''

Tony hung up and turned around to kiss Pepper softly.

''Hey…''

Pepper smiled again and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close.

''Hey… who was that?''

''Doctor Karl Mason… he's a brain expert and I want to visit him… maybe he can help us''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were sitting in the doctor's office, Tony held Pepper's hand who sat in the chair next to him. She could clearly see that Tony was very nervous and she did her best to calm him down. Sometimes she really felt like a mother around him… Pepper left her seat and kneeled down in front of Tony, placing her hands on his knees, looking up at him.

''Tony, I know you feel bad and you're afraid, but… I'm always by you're side, okay? No matter what happens. We'll be strong together…'' Tony smiled, nodded and took her hands.

''Pep… Whatever happens… will you go out with me tomorrow evening?''

Pepper sighed, but smiled back. ''Sure…''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Well Mr. Stark, I'll have the results in approximately 3 days and I think we'll find a good solution together. See you'' ''Thanks, Doc…''

**Pepper's POV**

I could see that Tony was a little bit disappointed. He stared at me, not saying anything. When I thought about last week I didn't really know how to feel. I'd been a wreck and now? Tony was sad and drowned himself in work whenever he got the chance to, discussed the brain model with Jarvis all over again and freaked himself out. Would he just fell back into his old behaviour? Or would he understand how serious this relationship was? Would he ever be the man he had been before they took him? Before he forgot everything? Probably not… I couldn't deny that I was pretty desperate about the whole situation, we had come so far already and now? Everything was lost… We had been together for nearly half a year now and he didn't remember… Would he still want to marry me? Or would I finally loose him, because we're simply not meant to be..?


	38. Chapter 38

**Here we go again :) I hope you like it. Thanks to all those who are still with me **

_Who am I? Where am I? I realize, that I don't know… Next to me is a woman, there's something familiar about that face, but I can't place a finger on it. I don't know who she is… I don't know anything…_

Tony woke up, sweaty and heavy breathing. The bed next to him was empty, but he could hear the shower running. He sighed and leaned back. How could he be in a situation like that? How could something like that happen? What if Dr. Mason couldn't help him? What if his memory was lost forever? What if… what if he'd loose Pepper because she couldn't stand the situation? He looked up when he recognized the soft crying noise from the bathroom and stood up, carefully opened the door. Pepper sat in the shower, her head on her knees, crying. She didn't mention him and Tony sat down beside her, softly pulling her in his arms.

''Pep..? Do you… do you want to talk about it?''

She didn't answer, just looked up at him with those wonderful blue eyes and shook her head.

''Pep, I know this is hard for you…''

''You don't know…'', she whispered.

''I…''

But Pepper just struggled out of his arms and glared at him, her voice grew stronger when she continued:

''No… Tony you have absolutely no Idea what I'm going through… I'm you're fiancé; well, I was… We were together for nearly 5 months and now? You're a wreck, I now it's hard for you too, but… I…I can't stand this, Tony… I need you, do you even know that? I need you…''

Tony sighed, he didn't know what to do... He knew he put Pepper through hell and back and he know that it wasn't fair. He sighed and made his way to her again pulling her close.

''Pepper... I... I know that it's hard for you... I know that it's not fair what I put you through, but I promise that I'll do anything to make it okay again... I do want to remember... Right now I just don't know how... But I love you Pep... you know that''

He lifted her up in his arms and stopped the shower before he brought her back into their bedroom and cuddled up beside her after removing his wet pyjama pants. Pepper snuggled against him and sighed. She knew she should be happy that he still loved her, she knew she shouldn't be like this. She knew she should help him going through this, but whenever she tried to be strong for both of them she lost more and more of her own power. She snuggled closer into Tony's body, trying to find the comfort and warmth she was used to when she was with him. But something seemed to be between them, something she couldn't remove. It was like Tony was another person... Of course he held her as close as he could, tried to tell her without words that he was sorry, that he would do anything to comfort her... but he couldn't...

He knew he wasn't the man Pepper needed now... He probably had been that man, but now he was just the 1 year old version of Tony Stark and he couldn't change that. Even though he had to try the best he could.

''I'm sorry Tony... I know I should help you, I know I'm not fair, but... I just don't have enough power for both of us...''

Tony wrapped his arms tighter around her and nuzzled her cheek.

''Don't worry Pep... we'll figure this out''

_Waiting... waiting all over again... Finally, Stacy came into the room and sat down on the opposite of her and started speaking. _

_''I found them... they are, well, they are in Vienna and... they seem to be together again...''_

_Melodie stood up, her chair fell crashing on the floor. _

_''WHAT? HE DON'T REMEMBER, WHY ARE THEY TOGETHER?''_

_Stacy stood up and backed away, she was scared of Melodie once again. _

_This couldn't be... everything had been perfect, Stark had been weak and she was sure that he couldn't remember. She was sure that Virginia would loose him, that she would quit... would be hurt and free for her to take revenge. But she wasn't... There was at least a little hope when her phone rang._

_''Tell me you got something, Steve...''_

_''Yes... it's time''_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Pepper woke up the next morning she found the bed empty beside her and sighed. She thought that he would understand her situation a bit better after last night's events. She was relieved when she looked up and saw a handwritten note on his pillow.

_Good morning, beautiful_

_I had to leave early and didn't want to wake you. Doctor Mason wants to do another test and I had to see him this morning. I'll be back as soon as possible and we'll have a nice day, okay?_

_I love you_

_Tony_

Pepper took a look at the watch next to the bed and sighed again. 8.12 am... too early even for her after a night with a big lack of sleep. She knew Tony wouldn't come home that soon and closed her eyes, falling back to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony had been surprised that the doctor wanted to talk to him that early, but it sounded important. And right now Tony would have done anything to get his memory back, even if it would've been vodoo or something similar.

He finally reached the doctor's house at 5.40 and when he got in, the doctor already sat there and waited for him.

''Mr. Stark... good to see you''

Tony shook Doctor Mason's hand and smiled.

''You said it's important so...''

The doctor smiled back and brought Tony into one of the rooms next to theirs.

''Yes, I have to do some other tests... just lay down and relax. I'll give you an injection so you won't recognize some of the pain, alright?''

_''Are you sure this will work?''_

_''Yes Ma'am... the serum will do it's job and make him think the video he just saw would be real, then you can have your way with him...''_

_Melodie smiled. _

_''Thank you doctor...''_

_''Oh, no problem... I won't forget how he banged my wife and made her leaving me...''_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 1 am when Pepper started to worry about Tony. She sat on the couch and watched a talkshow when she suddenly couldn't take it anymore.

Where was Jarvis when she needed him? She took out her blackberry and dialed Tony's number. Nothing. She sighed, normally Tony always answered his phone. But maybe he had to shut it down because of the tests, the doctor made... Pepper tried the number of Doctor Mason and was relieved when he answered.

''Doctor Mason, here's Virginia Potts... I just want to ask if Tony is still with you''

''Yeah, he is Miss Potts. Don't worry, he'll be able to come home soon, bye''

''bye''

Relief flooded Pepper and she cuddled back up on the couch. Maybe everything would be okay again... Maybe there really was a chance that they got Tony alright again. The last months had been very stressy and dramatic. First, one of her former best friends had been deceiving her and she had nearly died in a fire. AT this thought, Pepper looked at her hand, there were still a few scars that made her remember the incident every day... But Tony had been there, he had cared about her, even though she had been a wreck... wasn't she supposed to do the same thing to him now? Being there for him even though the situation was far from easy? Yes, this was her responsibility as his fiancé, girlfriend, best friend... whatever. She wouldn't let him fall when he needed her, she would be strong for both of them, cause she knew Tony deserved it... She swore to herself that she wouldn't break down, that she would be strong for Tony until everything was like it was supposed to be.

If she'd only knew before that she couldn't held this promise when she opened the door and an unfamiliar woman stood in front of her, saying:

''Hello, Virginia...''


	39. Chapter 39

**Pepper's POV**

I didn't know who that woman was. I knew I had never seen her before... She looked like a normal western woman, had light brown hair, but her dark and deep eyes were scaring me...

''Hello? What do you want? Who are you?''

The woman laughed and the cold sound made me frown, I was definitely worried now, I tried to close the door, but the woman was stronger than me and held it open. Her face was full of anger now and I stumbled back when she came closer.

''Come one, Virginia... You don't want to make it harder for us than it already is, do you? I get you anyway, so why do you want to risk to get hurt?''

I tried to scream for help, but my throat was dry and I knew nobody could hear the whimpering sound. Where was Tony? What did this woman want from me? Why did she knew who I was? I tried to escape somewhere, but I didn't have a good chance, since our suite was in the 4th floor of the building – I didn't want to risk to die when I would jump out of the window – and the woman was stronger and quicker than me. She only needed around half a minute to bring me down and twist my arm on my back, I shrieked in pain, but she didn't let go. Before we left the room she hissed in my ear:

''Well, little princess... you'll follow me out of the hotel and into the car without trying to fool me or you're dead, got it?''

I couldn't defend myself against her, so I just nodded and let her pull me outside.

When we reached the car, an old green van, she told me to go into the back part and once I was in she slapped my head against the metalic wall and I fell unconscious.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Did it work?''

Melodie asked the doctor eagerly over her phone.

''Yes Ma'am I assume it did. He saw everything, the beginning of your relationship, the marriage, your daughter... everything''

Melodie laughed her evil laughter and made her way to the doctor. Finally, things were falling into place...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Pepper's POV**

I woke up in a dark room, couldn't see anything and my head felt like a smashed ball... I couldn't understand what had happened, I didn't know who that woman was, didn't know what she wanted from me. I wrapped my arms around my knees, ignoring the pain in my arm and started to cry softly. Where was Tony? What have they done to him? What was this all about? Where this the same people who got him and made him forget? I didn't know what to think anymore.

I didn't know how long I sat there, when suddenly the door slammed open and the woman came back into the room. I looked up when she switched the light on and my eyes burned, my head ached with the sudden light.

''What... what do you want? Where is Tony?'', I asked. My voice was not much more than a whisper, my mouth was dry and I had to struggle to get the words out.

The woman laughed her cold laughter and made her way to me, slapped my face and laughed again.

''You really don't know who I am, do you?''

I couldn't answer, I tried to find her face in my memory but I couldn't. I didn't know what to do. I cried out when she kicked in my stomach and curled up to a ball on the floor while she screamed.

''ANSWER ME YOU LITTLE WHORE!''

''No...'' I, whimpered. ''I don't... don't know''

The woman laughed and kneeled down beside me.

''One hint, little Miss Perfect... think about you and Ben...''

Then she left me and it went dark again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony woke up and immediately saw the eyes of his wife, smiled.

''Hey Mel, darling... did everything go alright?''

Melodie smiled back, now warm and her eyes light.

''Yes, everything is fine and you're arm will be perfectly fine again. Now let's head home, Nili is waiting for us... she missed her daddy''

Tony laughed and stood up, wrapped his arms around Melodie and kissed her forehead soflty, mumbling:

''Daddy missed her too...''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Pepper's POV**

I laid on the floor, my stomach ached, I was hungry and thirsty and didn't know what to do. Suddenly the light turned on in the room next to me an I recognized I could see a whole flat trough a glass wall. I jumped up when I saw Tony and the woman coming in and immediately regretted it, cause my stomach nearly killed me. I supported myself against the glass and tried to scream as good as possible, slapped my hands against the glass.

''TONY! TONY!''

But he didn't seem to recognize me, he just turned around and kissed the woman... broke my heart. I sank down onto the floor, didn't know how to stand anymore and closed my eyes. But I could hear what they said, probably there was a speaker in my room...

''Where is the little princess, Mel?'' Tony asked.

That was the moment when it hit me full force, this was my sister? She... she didn't even looked like Melodie... but I hadn't seen her for years and what she'd said about Ben... everything made sense now... But what had she done to Tony? He probably didn't remember me at all... He seemed to think that everything was alright like it was. I opened my eyes again and saw Tony coming near in front of the glass and checking his hair, it seemed like the glass was a mirror for him. I stood up, weak and shivering so I stood in front of him. What had happened broke me into a million little pieces, I just wanted to break the glass and fell into his arms, begging him to remember... But all I could do was staring in his eyes and suffering. I leaned my forehead against the glass and whispered:

''I love you...''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Melodie came up behind Tony and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, nibbling at his neck.

''Nili is with a friend, don't worry, we have time for us...''

Tony turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply. When he pulled back she smiled at him and he took her hand, pulled her into the bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Pepper's POV**

I couldn't escape... The flat was build in a way that I could see every room through glass or rather mirror... I sat in the corner with my eyes closed and tried to ignore the noise coming from the bedroom, but it was hard and I knew I wouldn't stand this for long... I couldn't believe how this could happen now, how and why Melodie did this to me. True, we hadn't been the best sisters ever... Melodie really hadn't been a lovely child... But this was one of the must cruel things I could imagine, Ben and me.. that had been a completely different situation. She didn't got forced to look at us all the time and... and... I feel onto the floor crying and I just hoped that the walls would come crushing down to end my torture...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony laid in the bed and held Melodie safely in his arms, she was still asleep and he watched her, but as hard as he tried her couldn't get the images of his dream out of his head. He had been with a beautiful redhead woman, but he didn't know who it was and why she had been in his dream... Probably it didn't even matter. But he couldn't get her image out of his head...


	40. Chapter 40

**I'm sorry, this one is a little bit shorter than the last ones, but I hope you'll like it even though.**

**Pepper's POV**

I couldn't stand this anymore... I lost any track on time, I just knew that I got a little meal every day... I didn't even know what it was. But whenever Melodie brought the bowl I just needed seconds to swallow the food, ignoring the pain in my stomach and the humiliation I felt for not doing anything, for not having the power to defend myself.

I stood up, my whole body aching and made my way to the mirror watching Tony in the kitchen making a sandwich. I knew that Nilia was in the kindergarten and Melodie at work... Nilia... this was another thing. I just hoped she was alright... But I know who Melodie was and what she could do...

I could see Tony turning on the radio and heard a song I really loved once. It was 'Breakeven' by 'The Script' and it seeed to fit my situation perfectly...

**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in  
Cos I got time while she got freedom  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even**

**Her best days will be some of my worst**  
**She finally met a man that's gonna put her first**  
**While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping**  
**Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven... even... no**

I know I'd probably die here... I was sure that Melodie wouldn't let me go, she was crazy and she wanted to crush me. And since Tony couldn't remember and Nilia probably got blackmailed by Melodie there was nobody to help me. I could feel the tears building in my eyes and I felt weak and empty once again. Well... at least he would be happy, now that he didn't remember me at all... He would never remember me... I wasn't important enough for him... Why was I tricking myself? He was happy now... without me. Maybe it really was the best way when I just disappeared from his life... If he just thought everything was alright like it was...

**What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces**

**They say bad things happen for a reason**  
**But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding**  
**Cos she's moved on while I'm still grieving**  
**And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even... no**

We had been through so much together, Rhodey had once said to me that sometimes he really thought we were to pieces of the same person... But know I felt alone...

I couldn't... I was at a point where I thought about just stopping to breathe and let this end... Could I probably just stop eating and starve? I would do everything to just stop the feelings... To just break down to the empty case of myself I already was anyway. I pressed my forehead and my hands against the glass, trying to feel something else than the pain and the desperation. Everything was lost...

It was a few minutes later when I still stood there and Tony finished a loud call and cursed.

''Fuck''

I didn't even recognize that Tony immitated my position on the other side, but what should make me feel safe and connected to him in kind of a way broke me completely. I let the sobs finally escape and left the glass and Tony behind, laid down on the floor, facing the wall and hoped that someone would finally end this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony came home with Nilia on his shoulders and brought her in her room, set the girl down. He looked at his daughter and sighed when she silently started to play with her big, pink stuffed rabbit. When he came out of her room, Melodie came home too and smiled at her sadly. Melodie's gaze froze and she hugged him, kissed his cheek.

''What? Tony is everything all right?''

Tony sighed: ''Nilia is still not talking... and she's already four. I'm worrying and want to see a doctor with her.''

Melodie shrugged, she couldn't let Tony see a doctor... they would recognize... so she just said:

''Don't worry... I'll go with her''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Melodie entered the room with the bowl of food and looked for Pepper. She was angry when she saw her lying in the corner and made her way to her, shouting:

''HEY! WHY ARE YOU LYING THERE? THIS IS FARM FROM OVER, VIRGINIA...''

But Pepper didn't answer... She cried out and whimpered when Melodie grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her up, dragged her to the glass.

''YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO WHATCH, YOU LITTLE WHORE! REMEMBER THAT!''

With that, she left and left Pepper whimpering in front of the mirror.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**1 week later**

Tony hadn't had a mission for a long time and he was often alone at home, tinkering with his suits. But he was at a point that he couldn't quite concentrate on his work, his gaze always met the mirror on the wall, like there was one in every room and he stood up, watching himself coming closer. He laid his hands on the cold mirror and sight.

_God, now I'm really becoming paranoid..._ He thought and returned to the suit.

''Jarvis? Check out those mirrors, would you?''

''Right away, Sir...'' the Al answered politely and Tony leaned back in his chair, waiting for the scan.

''There's everything completely normal, Sir...''

''Good''

Tony sighed, and went to bed when he recognized that it was already 2 am.

_I was lying in my bed next to Melodie when suddenly the door opened and the readhead _ _woman stood in the door frame, staring at me. I knew this was a dream, but as hard as I tried_ _to wake up, something held me close in it. She made her way to my side of the bed and a _ _small tear left her eye when she looked at Melodie. _

_''What are you doing here, Tony? What happened to you?''_

_I couldn't answer, as hard as I tried to tell her that I didn't have any clue, no word left my _ _mouth._

_''I'm here... I'll always be here...'', she said and closed her eyes, disappeared behind the _ _mirror like a ghost._

The next morning, Tony had made his decision. Even though Jarvis had told him everything was perfectly fine, he needed to check out by himself.

''Tony?'', Melodie came into the room. ''Will you help Nili packing her bags?''

Tony smiled at her and kissed her cheek before he nodded and made his way to Nilia's room. But she already sat on her bed with her stuffed rabbit, her bags packed on the floor. Tony sat down next to his daughter and pulled her on his lap. She looked up at him with an afraid expression and cuddled against his shoulder. Tony hugged her and whispered:

''Do you want to tell Daddy what's up, honey?''

Nilia shook her head, but stood up and took Tony's hand, trying to pull him somewhere. Tony smiled and followed her to the mirror wall in Nilia's room, where she took his hand and placed it on the mirror, looking up at him with a sad face and spoke the first word Tony heard of her.

''Behind...''


	41. Chapter 41

**Well guys... to all of you who are still reading: THANK YOU! YOU ARE AMAZING! I can't believe that we are on chapter 41 already and I'm thankful to all those who favored and followed me. **

**Another huge thank you to ****_Pepper Potts-Stark_**** and ****_inque28_**** who are correcting the chaps. **

**Love ya all!**

"Okay, darling... We'll be back in 2 weeks.", Melodie said and hugged Tony a last time. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

But Tony just nodded and kissed her, waving his good bye to Nilia and watched them leaving.

Finally, after nearly a whole month he could find out what was wrong with him, why he was feeling drawn by that mirrors. It was like there would be something behind screaming for him. On the same time he had been terrified by what Nilia had said...He carefully made his way to the mirror and knocked. Nothing happened, but it also didn't sound like a massive wall... It sounded... Hollow... Tony got nervous, what if he just dreamed all this? It really wasn't very possible that there was something else behind these mirrors than the wall of their flat. But he just couldn't stop thinking about it, so he got all his strength together, took a heavy book and threw it against the mirror. It broke with a loud, clacking sound and the pieces lay shattered on the floor behind the mirror. Tony couldn't believe what he saw, there was a room as big as the flat and he could see everything through the obviously just one sided mirror. Something else cached his attention really fast, in the corner of the room was a woman, in fetal position, facing the wall.

"...He... Hello?", Tony called out softly.

No answer. He carefully made his way to the woman and asked again:

"Hello?"

Why was there a room behind their flat with looking through mirrors? And why was there a unconscious woman lying behind? But he couldn't think about that now, he had to help her. He softly shifted her body, her shirt was bloody and she had her hands pressed to her stomach. But Tony recognized her face... This woman had been in his dreams, more than once... Nevertheless he didn't have the slightest Idea who she is. Her pulse was weak and Tony knew he had to bring her to the next hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mr. Stark?"

Tony woke up from a dreamless slumber, his back ached from the nap in the uncomfortable hospital chair, but he stood up and listened to the doctor's words:

"It's a wonder that she's even alive, Sir... She hadn't had enough to drink or to eat and someone probably kicked her stomach and hurt her appendix very badly. She had inner bleedings, a few hours later and she wouldn't have been alive anymore. Where do you said did you find her?"

Tony was confused, this woman had been just a few meters away all the time and she had been treated very badly. Why hadn't he recognized? What was this all about?

"I...", he stumbled. "This is a long story doc... I don't even know what happened exactly... And I don't know who she is..."

Now the doctor was the confused one. He knew very well who sat in front of him and he also knew that the injured woman was his fiancė... Something really bad had happened to both of them.

"Can... Can I see her?" The doctor nodded. "Please don't wake her up, okay? And I really need to talk to you later..."

Tony sat beside the bed in another uncomfortable chair and stared at the sleeping woman, trying to figure out who she was. He had to know her, he had dreamed of her, God damn... But as hard as he tried, he couldn't find her in his memory...

Tony didn't want sleep in this night... He stared at the woman and tried to find out what had happened to her... and to him. He just needed to find out who she was and stood up, checking the file at the end of her bed.

'_Virginia Potts_'

The name seemed familiar to him and he took out his phone, letting Jarvis check the Internet, but he couldn't find something. He sat down back next to her and stared at her.

''Who are you?'', he whispered and sighed. He was exhausted and closed his eyes, trying to relax.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Tony woke up the next day, Virginia was awake too and stared at him with wide eyes and obviously shocked. Her blue eyes looked sad and desperate and her hair was messy. Tony couldn't blame her, he didn't know through what she had been... Nevertheless she was beautiful and Tony couldn't stop thinking about why she seemed so familiar to him.

He tried a smile and said:

"Good morning..."

But she didn't answer, just turned her head away from him and whimpered. Tony sighed and made his way to the other side of the bed and kneeled down next to her so she was forced to look at him.

"Listen... Virginia, right? I don't know who you are, but you were in my house and I'm sorry for what had happened to you. I don't know who did this and I just want you to know that I'll help you when you want to."

But Virginia only started crying and shook her head, turning away from him again and Tony left the room, knew that - right now - she needed everything, but not him.

He went out of the door and met Virginia's doctor who immediately made his way to him and started talking.

"Mr. Stark, would you come with me in my office please? It's urgent..."

When they entered the office the doctor sighed and closed the door.

"Mr. Stark... I don't know how to tell you this, but... You have to know that there's something seriously wrong with you..."

Tony looked flabbergasted. "What do you mean? I feel perfectly fine..."

The doctor sighed again before he said:

"Well it seems like your memory is badly damaged, Sir..."

Tony stood up, laughing. This had to be a joke.

"Doctor, I can tell you that I remember everything, my wife, my daughter... It's impossible that I forgot something."

"It's not... Mr. Stark you should know that woman you found in your house..."

Tony sat down again, he didn't know what to say now.  
Suddenly it hit him full force.

"I... I dreamed of her...", he mumbled and looked up at the doctor who simply nodded.

"I inform Doctor Stevens to do an MRT with you, just to be sure."

Tony shook his head. ''This is not possible doctor...'', he said and tapped on his arc.

''Oh... alright, then we try something else... Doctor Stevens will come to you in approximately 20 minutes.''

Tony nodded, unable to think about something else. Before he left the room he turned around.

"I want to help her, Doc... But what can I do when I don't remember? I probably hurt her even more..."

"We have to wait for the results, Mr. Stark... But there is a new cure which could help you... About Miss Potts... She needs to relax, she's been probably through much more than we know."

**Pepper's POV**

I laid there, staring at the ceiling and tried to understand my thoughts. The first thing I mentioned was that I had to be back in America, I knew that hospital... I felt better, my stomach hurt less, but the emptiness inside of me grew stronger every minute since Tony had left. I had been right, he didn't remember me... But what would Melodie do to him when she'd come back? She obviously planned to let me die when she went to a 2 weeks vacation with Nilia. I was sure that Tony would go back to her... He didn't know who I was... Probably it was better this way, he was happy and he could spend his life with someone he thought he loved...

_Listen, Virginia, right?_

I was so desperate and helpless... I didn't know what to do now, how to get back to my old life. Tony really didn't know who I was and it broke my heart to know that he would simply go back to Melodie and would live his life on just like nothing had happened. And I was afraid... What if Melodie would find out that Tony had rescued me? What would she do? Her plan had been to let me suffer, but now she didn't need Tony anymore... and Nilia... I had to talk to Tony, but I was sure that he wouldn't believe me... and I didn't have enough power right now to face him...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony waited for Doctor Stevens and he checked out his brain with a weird little device while he was talking to a nurse.

There where so many things running through his head... Why couldn't Jarvis find Virginia in the Internet, but the Doctor knew who she was? Had Melodie something to do with all of this? Who was Virginia and why couldn't he remember? The doctor startled him in his thoughts when he said:

''Well, Mr. Stark. That will be all.''

''Can you help me?'' Tony asked eagerly. If the doctor was right, If he couldn't remember a lot of things he was eager to find out what had happened.

''Probably, Sir... There is a new therapy called 'Electric Cramp Therapy'. You'll be under narcosis and we'll give you short electric impulses. That should help your brain repair the confusion itself.''

Tony was shocked. ''Is this method dangerous, doc?''

But doctor Stevens just laughed and shook his head. ''No, it's not... But I can't promise that it will work...''


	42. Chapter 42

**Pepper's POV**

I don't know how long I had been in the hospital and if I was honest to myself, I didn't even care. If I'd get out I'd have to find a new job, far away from Tony and the memories that didn't stop flooding my head.

_Tony was in the workshop and tinkered with his suits while Pepper finished her last E-mail for the day and closed her laptop with a sigh. _

_"Jarvis, is Tony still working?" _

_"Yes Miss Potts, he is", the Al answered with his British accent. Pepper smiled to herself and went upstairs, slipping out of her business clothes and in her bikini. Then she wrapped herself up in a silky cloth before she went downstairs and typed in her code to the workshop. Tony didn't look up he was busy with the repulsor of the new suit. _

_"Tony..?", she called out softly, but he didn't turn around, just groaned. _

_"mmh... Just a few hours, Pep, I need to finish that..." _

_But Pepper wasn't that easy... He had been working all the time this week and she missed him. She made her way to him silently and wrapped her arms around him from behind, nuzzling his cheek and pourred: _

_"I was going to swim outside and I had the hope that you could join me..." _

_Tony shivered and Pepper smiled when he turned around with his chair and pulled her in his lap, leaning in to kiss her softly. He grinned when he pulled back and lifted her in his arms, went outside to the pool with her. He sat her down and pulled her close again, removed the cloth that was still wrapped around her and drowned himself in her beauty. She wore a black bikini that outlined her creamy skin perfectly. Pepper blushed when she saw Tony staring at her and took his hand, pulled him to the pool..._

I hold back the tears that started to built again, I didn't want to think about this, I knew there wouldn't be a moment like this ever again. I lost Tony, I don't know how all of this happened, how Melodie had been able to do such terrible things to us, but she did. And she won...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony came back home and went to his lab immediately, went to fix Jarvis motherboard. He knew something was definitely wrong with his AI. But who could hack Jarvis besides him? The person who did this had to be a genius and he didn't know someone who was that smart... But just like the doctor told him, there was a lot he forgot. He had his first appointment to the therapy tomorrow and he would have to stay in the hospital for as long as they needed him there. He couldn't deny that he was very nervous, because he didn't know what would happen, and what he would find out... After 5 hours without a break, he finally got Jarvis alright again. At least he hoped so...

''Jarvis? Talk to me buddy. What is this all about? Tell me everything you know...''

''I don't know if that's a good Idea sir... Since you have to stay in the hospital I recommend you don't come back here so far. And you should really talk to Miss Potts.''

Tony sighed, he knew there was no arguing with the Al and he couldn't deny that Virginia did something to him he couldn't explain. But why should he leave the house forever, why couldn't Jarvis tell him what happened? But he decided to trust his Al, fix the mirror and pack his stuff, so he would be ready tomorrow. He tried to write a message to Melodie but he didn't know what to do at all. He didn't know who he could trust.

''Jarvis? Virginia... did... did Melodie..?''

''Yes sir...''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was it and Tony was sure to leave the house now... The first appointment for the therapy was terrible, even though he wasn't awake when they did it he felt at least 20 years older when he woke up in the hospital bed. His muscles ached like he had been running a marathon and he was exhausted like hell. He thought about Jarvis command to talk to Virginia, but right now he couldn't even think straight so he closes his eyes, falling into a deep, dreamless sleep. There was a nurse next to his bed, checking his vitals when he woke up and she smiled at him:

''Hello, Mr. Stark. How are you feeling?''

''Sore...'', he mumbled, but tried to smile back. ''Will this happen all the time? How often will I have to do this?'', he groaned and shifted to get into a sitting position.

''Well, according to the results of Doctor Stevens there will be 15 to 20 treatments, at least.''

Tony groaned, but the nurse calmed him down when she said:

''But, don't worry. You're body will get over it and soon it'll be less exhausting for you.''

''And...'', he didn't know how to say this. ''Do you think I will remember...?''

The nurse sighed and sat down on the edge of his bed. ''I honestly don't know, Sir... but there is a good chance that you will. Doctor Stevens told me that you dreamed about Miss Potts so I think your brain has a good chance to recover. Just don't rush anything. Give yourself some time...''

Tony nodded, but when the nurse went to left the room he called her back:

''Ma'am?''

''Yes, Mr. Stark?''

''Is... is this hospital save? I... I mean...'', god why was this so hard? How could something like that happen to the great Iron Man? He felt powerless, as if he couldn't defend himself. ''My 'wife', I don't even know if she is... She did this to Miss Potts and... I'm afraid that she'll come and find us''

The nurse gasped, but stayed calm and answered: ''If you want to we can place security guards in front of your rooms...'' ''Thank you...''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Tony woke up for the second time he decided to do as Jarvis had told him and went to try to talk to Virginia. She looked up at him when he entered the room, sadness in her unique ocean blue eyes. He carefully sat down on the edge of her bed and was relieved when she didn't turn away from him like she did last time. He looked at her and tried to remember, but his brain was foggy and couldn't concentrate like he was used to.

''I...I'm sorry...'', he stumbled and struggled for words.

How do you tell someone that you want to help her but you don't have any Idea how? How do you apologize for what had happened to her? How do you concentrate when she looks at you like that and makes you feel nervous as hell?

''I want to help you, Virginia... But...''

He looked in her eyes again, nearly loosing himself in the deep blue.

''I don't know how... As much as I want to, I don't know who you are and what happened...''

But Virginia at least tried to smile and whispered: ''I know this is not your fault Tony... But I wish...''

She sighed and put her head in her hands. ''Don't mind...'', she mumbled and looked back up at Tony.

''What are they doing... to help you, I mean? The nurse... she told me there would be hope for u... you''

She avoided his eyes, it hurt to see that there wasn't the sparkle she was used to... There was no love in his eyes anymore... Tony cleared his throat before he spoke again. He knew this was much harder for her than she showed him. He could say that she was a very strong woman... But it was obvious that Melodie had crushed her...

''Yeah... they try a new therapy and told me there would be a good chance for me to remember... And they promised that they'll place security guards in front of your and my room, just to be sure nothing will happen...''

She nodded and closed her eyes sighing. Did that mean he wouldn't go back to Melodie? Could he really..? _Stop thinking like that, Pepper. He'll only come back to you when he remembers... At least there is hope._ Tony's voice startled her and she opened her eyes again.

''Don't worry... She won't do you any harm ever again... I promise I'll go after her as soon as I'm better...''


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey guys :) Here we go with chap 43... I want to thank you for all the support and for reading :) Don't worry, this chapter won't be the end, just in case you may think so.**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**Melodie's POV**

I was in rage when I saw the video of Tony crashing the mirror and bringing Virginia outside. I saw him fixing Jarvis, and leaving the house with all of his stuff. He even took the Iron Man suits with him. How could that happen? My plan had been perfect, Tony hadn't had any Idea what had been going on, how could he find out about Virginia behind the mirrors? Could Nilia..? No, she was too afraid of what I could do, she wouldn't... Jarvis had been fixed AFTER Tony had found Virginia... I couldn't believe it, everything had been perfect. I was Melodie Brown, I was a genius and far more worthy than my sister to be lucky... Because of the GPS in Tony's car I knew in which hospital they were and I was sure that both of them wouldn't survive the night...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Tony woke up that night, he immediately knew that something wasn't right at all. He could see the security guard in front of his room but he didn't feel safe, he knew he had to look after Virginia and he stood up, passing the security guard with a slight smile and went to her room.

She wasn't asleep, she stood at the window and watched the street outside softly shivering. She wore the hospital nightgown and Tony could see the bruises on her back through the slit it had. He felt guilty that she had to suffer...

''Virginia..?'',  
Tony called out softly and she turned around in shock.  
''I'm sorry... I didn't mean to startle you...''

She sighed and sat down onto the bed, snuggling back up under the covers, but she was still shivering.

''What do you want?'', she asked and looked up at him.

Tony sat down next to her and mumbled:  
''I just wanted to check if you're alright...''

Virginia looked down at the blanket and said:  
''Well, I am alright...''

Her voice was cold and she avoided his eyes. Tony noticed that she acted weird and was obviously feeling uncomfortable around him so he sighed and wanted to leave the room, even though he didn't want to leave her. Something told him that she needed him, but he knew he couldn't push her into something. If you look close it was partly his fault that she had been through the torture of Melodie. Melodie... He knew she was his wife – well he wasn't completely sure about that anymore – but as Jarvis had told him what she had done, Tony thought a lot about her. He was supposed to love her, but it just felt weird now... Virginia came into his mind all the time, he thought about the dreams and about the feeling he got when she looked at him. He pushed those thoughts away like he always did and went to the door. But he couldn't leave. He could see Virginia in the mirror at the door, she sat in the bed and looked pale and sad and he could also see some tears streaming down her face. He didn't know what it was that made him feel like he did, but he couldn't left her alone now.

''I won't go... I'm sorry, but I won't leave you alone now.''

He turned around and saw the kind of shocked expression in her eyes while he made his way to her bed again and sat down next to her. He made himself comfortable and looked at her, she seemed to be unsure of what to do.

He looked at her and it was obvious that she wasn't feeling well next to him. He sighed and said:

''Listen... I... I just want to help you... I want to make good what has happened to you, I don't... What have I done? Why are you so uncomfortable around me?''

Virginia looked at the sheets and mumbled:

''You haven't done anything wrong... This wasn't your fault.''

Tony sighed and tried to find out what to do. She didn't want him here, but he knew it would be worse if he left her on her own.

''So what is it? I... I don't want to push you into something, Virginia... You have been through so much... but I try to be protective of you, I try to make you feel better... I can't do this when you don't tell me what's wrong.''

Finally she looked up at him and held back a sob.

''I... I just can't...'',

she couldn't held the tears back, it had happened so much, Tony didn't even recognize her... It was far more than she could take.

Tony couldn't just watch her crying her heart out, so he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest.

She didn't fight him, she was too exhausted and weak to hold back the urge to be close to him. Even though it broke her heart. And now, there she was; cuddled up against him, resting her head in the crook of his neck and her hand on his chest.

Tony wrapped his arms around her and sighed. He knew it was his responsibility to make her feel save, because he caused her misery... Even though she was still shivering and crying, her body fit his incredibly and he asked himself if that was even possible, but he hadn't felt something like that before. He held her close, trying to tell her without words that he would be there for her...

**Pepper's POV**

I knew I shouldn't feel like this... I knew Tony didn't remember... But to be in his arms again felt so wonderful that I forgot everything around me, the pain and the desperation were gone for a moment when he held me close. I knew he would leave in the morning, I knew this wasn't over yet. Melodie was still dangerous and his therapy was just at its very beginning. But this moment felt just so perfect, like we hadn't ever been apart...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony woke up while Virginia was still sleeping peacefully in his arms. He felt weird, because even though he couldn't figure out who she was he felt like it had never been different. It didn't felt like the mornings with Melodie, it felt so... Right. Her strawberry blond hair smelled like peaches and it intoxicated him like nothing ever before.

Her slim body was cuddled up against his side and it hit Tony like a sack of potatoes: Nilia was still with Melodie... He couldn't left his little daughter with a woman who nearly killed someone... he tried to fight back the thought what Melodie could do, if she'd find out that Nilia helped him finding Virginia... He had to find her and keep her safe. But he had to be here for Virginia too, he didn't want her to wake up and being alone, she had seemed to be so sad and vulnerable last night. Nevertheless, he couldn't be responsible if something happened to Nili...

The clock read 3.27am so waking Virginia up was not an option, she definitely needed the rest... Tony carefully left her side and she mumbled something, but didn't wake up. He looked back at her before he left the room and sighed. She fascinated him in a way he couldn't quite understand...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony reached his room and put out his phone, talking to Jarvis:

''Hey Jarvis... do you know where Melodie is? And I need the suit...''

He walked up and down in the little room and waited for his Al to answer.

''It seems like she's about to get here, Sir... And may I say that your condition is not the best to use the suit right now?''

''I don't care, Jarvis...'',  
he grunted and took the case of the newest suit, pulling it on.

The security guard in front of his room gasped and disappeared, but Tony didn't care.

''You said she's on her way here... when will she arrive? Hack into every security camera you can find and show me. And where's Nilia?''

Tony got outside to the empty floor of the hospital and headed down to the lobby. He was sure that there were only a few possibilities for Melodie to get in. Obviously, Jarvis had been right about his condition, he didn't felt as strong as he was used to... But he know he had to face Melodie, whether she was his wife or not...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Tony's POV**

I woke up in a very light room, my head and my body were aching and I didn't quite know how I got here... I remembered going down to the lobby but I didn't know what had happened afterwards, my eyes burned from the light, but I still managed to open them and saw a doctor and a few nurses around my bed.

''Nilia... Virginia...'', I mumbled. ''What happened?''

One of the nurses came to my side and smiled softly before she answered:

''Don't worry, Mr. Stark they are perfectly fine... I can't tell you what happened exactly, you came into the lobby this morning with the little girl in your arms and you fell unconscious shortly before a nurse could reach you... Mr. Stark we found a dead woman in the lobby... we don't know what happened exactly...''

I couldn't get it... I killed Melodie? I actually killed her? I was surprised that I didn't even care about her right now, but... hell I didn't know what happened. What she maybe had told me... what this all had been about... I sighed and looked up at the nurse, trying to collect my thoughts.

''It was all her fault... she... she's dangerous... She did those things to Virginia, and I was afraid that she could do the same to my daughter... She obviously came here to kill us...''

The nurse just nodded her okay and made space for Doctor Stevens who looked at me sadly.

''Mr. Stark, I'm sorry to say that your therapy is not going to work... we made a new scan and there's no chance for you to remember...''

This hit me. I didn't ever really think about the things I forgot, but now that this guy told me there wasn't any chance left I got panic. I wanted to know what happened to me, I wanted to know who I really and truly was...

**Thanks for reading**

**Maybe leave a review on your way out? Tell me how I'm doing? **


	44. Chapter 44

**Well, guys... Thank you to all who were reading this, I really felt honoured by you. I will end 'One night' here, cause there is so much more to write and it would crash the limit I think. So if you enjoyed this story I'd really appreciate if you'd check out the sequel 'One day' (who thought...) The first chapter will be out in a few days. **

**I love you all, thanks for reading me :)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pepper had been confused when the nursed had brought Nilia in her room, but they had told her it would be good for both of them. She sat on her bed, didn't know what to do. The nurse had told her she was free to go, but she was still unsure what to do. Tony hadn't been there when she had woken up, of course he hadn't. He had brought Nilia back... and he had killed Melodie... well, at least that was what the nurse had told her. And that his therapy had failed... He wouldn't remember... ever... But somehow it didn't seem to affect her anymore. her heart was to full of sorrow and sadness and regret for never used chances that her will to fight had been killed.

'Some people say: _'While there is life there is hope' but there is no life left. He don't know me anymore and all we had built together is gone. All i have left is to move on.'_ Pepper thought. _'It could have stared so much earlier.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I lied in my bed that night, I was cold and exhausted like hell, but I couldn't sleep. The clock already read 4.13am and I sighed. I could replay everything from this evening... The look on Tony's face when I had nearly kissed him... 'Yes, Pepper... nearly. Why couldn't you just lean in...' _  
_I did... He hadn't. He was the one who obviously hadn't want it to happen. But why had he danced with me? His hand on my bare back, his eyes all over me..._

_''You look fantastic, I didn't recognize you...''_

_''You dance great and smell great...''_

_I turned around for the fifth time, now staring at the wall on the other side of my bed. So many thoughts in my head... What would have happened if I had kissed him? If he would have wanted it too..? Would he be here now? Would I be with him? Probably without my nightgown? _

_'Stop thinking like that, Pepper...He's your boss... he flirted with you and left you on that roof... you waited for hours and he didn't came back... This is never going to work' _  
_But I knew that I loved him... I had known for so long and I couldn't just ignore that feeling, every time he looked at me with those lovely eyes..._

_I turned around again, closing my eyes and tried to think about something else than my crush on my boss... This was embarrassing..._

Pepper couldn't cry anymore, she didn't want to think about Tony anymore. There were no tears left and he wasn't part of her life anymore... She had to move on. Head high, view straight and marching on. No more regret, no more denying, no more love. Ever. Pepper sighed and went to the bathroom, making herself presentable, creating the facade of her usual, tough self and realized that she hadn't any clothes with her... She didnt want to wear the things she wore in captivity and she couldn't go outside with the hospital gown. Pepper sighed and called for a nurse, who smiled at her and said:

''What can I do for you, Miss Potts?''

Pepper sighed and answered: ''I want to leave, but I don't have any clothes with me... Is there a possibility that I could get something?''

''I can organize something, don't worry. Just a few minutes...''

Pepper sat back down onto the bed and stared at the wall when a voice startled her.

''Why are you leaving?''

It was Nilia. She had come into the room and stood in front of Pepper now. She softly smiled at the little girl and sighed.

''I'm sorry, hun... I can't stay...''

''Where is Mr. Teddy? Why is he not making you better?''

She looked at Nilia and shook her head...  
"I don't know where he is, sweetheart. But you have to go back to your room or the nurse will be mad at you."

"But i want to stay with you." She pouted. She looked just like Tony when he did this.

"No baby girl we'll bring you to your room."  
With those words she took Nilia in her arms and carried her over to her room.

"Do you and Mr. Teddy fight?" The little girl asked.

"No. We... I... just. Don't... no we didn't fight." she said and thanked the nurse who came in with the clothing, a simple jeans and a t-shirt.

''I don't know what happened. But he's a good man... give him a chance.'', Nilia said, but Pepper didn't answer and went into the bathroom to change. Before she left completely she said:

''You don't understand that... I... I can't...I'm sorry... this is not your fault and I don't want to leave you alone, but...'' She trailed off. "Just be nice and behave, honey."

Then she left. Left the hospital, Nilia and Tony behind. Outside the cold air made her feel at least a little bit more alive again and she recognized the engagement ring which was still around her neck with the necklace. She pulled it off and looked at it... she knew she couldn't keep it. This chapter of her life was over forever. She took a cab and rode to the coast. She walked along the pier. Looked at the waves and the ring in her hands. Funny here where it all began, where she first met the real Tony, it would end.

_I sat outside on a bench at the pier, enjoying my sandwich for lunch and the warmth of the sun on my face. It was exhausting to be Tony Starks PA... very exhausting... But at least it was better than dragging papers from floor to floor all day. _

_I couldn't believe he just asked me a week ago... He didn't even know who I was... Probably he'd just try to get me into his bed and fire me afterwards... But I knew that was not going to happen. I was Virginia Potts and I would show him what I could do... I would show him that I was capable to be the best PA he ever had... Even though I couldn't deny that he was very attractive... I worked for him for 6 days now, and already caught my mind by thinking about what would it be like to be one of those flings he brought home nearly every night... No... no, no, no... I would not start my second week of work with lusting over my boss. That was inappropriate and..._

_Well, If I really thought about I didn't want to be one of those one-Night-Stands... I didn't want to imagine how they felt when they woke up alone... I could be happy to be the PA that – strangely enough – got at least a little respect from him... But I still couldn't deny that I wanted to know how it'd feel to wake up with him..._

_''Enjoying your lunch, Pepper?'', he startled me with that voice that sent shivers down my spine, but I tried to ignore it._

_''Yeah... If I'm right, I'm still on my break, so...''_

_Tony smiled his usual Stark smile and sat down next to me. I looked at him, confused and after a while I just get back to eat my sandwich, trying to ignore him staring at me._

_''You know why I hired you, Pepper, don't you?''_

_I took the last bite of my lunch and looked up at him again. Did I know? He offered to sleep with me when I came into his office and after I resigned he asked me to become his PA... I didn't know what that meant, but it was a big opportunity for my career and I was willing to took this chance. I sighed and stood up, smiling softly and said:_

_''Well, whatever it is, it's your decision... and it's your company. If you don't mind I'll go back to work now...''_

_Before I left I could hear him mumble:_  
_''You're different, Pepper''_

Pepper looked at the ring one more time and threw it into the ocean. A new life in front of her. Now she stood at the crossroad which decides how her life would go from now on. Three ways in front of her, no way back. Sure she was hurt and sad, but somehow she felt little regret. And then she took it: The turned on her heel and and walked into her new life. Straight forward, never looking back. She could breath and she could fly. She was free. And today would be the day her life was about to begin.

**Maybe leave a review on your way out? And check out the sequel :D**

**At least a big THANK YOU! To Pepper Potts-Stark who has always been a very big help for me :D**


End file.
